The Emperor and the Empress: The Vader Dynasty
by sharp52092
Summary: This story is an alternate universe where Palpatine is dead and the Vaders reign across the stars. Follow Emperor and Empress Vader along with their descendants as they conqueror and wage war across the Galaxy. Including the family conflicts brewing inside their own house. Will these conflicts tear their own dynasty apart? Very AU story. Vadme, Han/Leia, OC
1. The Golden Age

**The Emperor and the Empress: The Vader Dynasty**

 **Alternative Universe**

 **This is more of universe rather a single story. It is filled with one shots, rather a singular story like my previous stories. It centers around the Vader dynasty, the Royal Imperial House of the Galactic Empire. The Vader family's triumphs, tragedies, adventures, drama, and so on.**

 **Characters include Emperor Vader, Empress Padmé Amidala-Vader, their children Luke, Leia, and their siblings who we will meet as the story goes along. We may also see some of their descendants in future chapters. I will be pulling heavily from Legends material. I also plan to do some chapters on Cade and Marasiah Fel, characters from the Legends comics.**

 **Genres include drama, romance, suspense, family, and friendship.**

 **This universe is rated T is for Teen for mentions of sex, brief sex scenes, violence, and language.**

 **** If you have not read the prequel to this story, _The Supreme Commander and the Grand Vizier_ , I strongly recommend it. If not, I suppose one can read these as stand alone pieces. Just remember that Anakin never became a Jedi. He was found by the Sith, he still married Padmé, and they have declared themselves rulers of the Galaxy. Also characters may be slightly to very different to their canon counterparts. Like Padmé's paternity is slightly different. If one wants to read more about it, again read the prequel _The Supreme Commander and the Grand Vizier_ , or if not, then read this story. I'm sure I'll bring it up somewhere in this story.**

 **Timeline for this chapter: It's been about 15 years since the end of _The Supreme Commander and the Grand Vizier_. That would make Luke and Leia sixteen.**

 **This chapter will mostly be a Luke and Leia chapter. There will be plenty of Emperor Vader, but no Padmé. Many other characters will be mentioned or make brief cameos. I hope everyone enjoys this.**

* * *

Chapter One

The Golden Age

A single black cloaked figure walked underneath Tatooine's twin suns. His hands were clasped together.

Trying to concentrate on his small meditations to help take his mind off the heat. The sweat crawling down between his shoulder blades. He had been spoiled growing up on Coruscant, under its perfect weather thanks to the planetary climate control. How did beings even live out here? Hopefully his father's conquest of the Outer Rim would help improve their lives. He finally pulled a liquid capsule from his belt. He should have drank more water before he came here. Yes, his father would think him weak for using a capsule, but it beat passing out during the mission. A very important mission, his first on his own. Well, with his sister...sort of.

He should have landed his ship closer, but did not want to risk Jabba the Hutt's men firing on him. Not that they were supposed to, since he had been invited here to negotiate. Still, the Hutt was not known for his hospitality.

He stepped over rocks and skulls. Jabba's work? Well...maybe not. He recognized some of the brown wrappings and skulls. They belonged to those beings his father hated so much, the Tusken Raiders. Forget slavery, the primitives were the first thing his father had exterminated from the planet. He briefly wondered why his father hated them so much?

He finally reached the entrance of the Palace. It was a large sandrock and durasteel complex located somewhere on the border of the Northern Dune Sea on the planet of Tatooine.

He stood there for a moment. Looking at the giant metal door. Should he knock? He looked around...was there another way in?

He moved his hand to knock, but ended up not needing to.

 _Creeeak!_

The brown metal door opened.

He took a moment to look around. He felt...nothing. No lifeforms nearby in the Force. He looked around for armed guards, droids, or traps, but...nothing. No one was here to greet him. He supposed Jabba's supporters were becoming fewer and fewer by the day. He had expected to find Jabba's majordomo, but no. Not him. No guards. Not even a slave girl. Pity.

He slowly proceeded inside the darkness. He stopped when he heard footsteps and squeals?

Ah, there were the guards. They were a group of Gamorreans, a sentient species of green-skinned porcine humanoids that hailed from the Outer Rim planet of Gamorr. Their famous melee weapons, vibro-axes and, and vibro-lances in their hands.

So much for negotiations. He supposed his sister had been caught.

The hooded figure waved his right hand.

Invisible hands wrapped their fingers around the Gamorreans thick green throats, but only long enough for them to fall unconscious. He saw no need to kill them. Despite his father's encouragement. Like him, they were just following their Master's orders. Instead, he decided to save his strength and rage for the Hutt.

He walked some more and found the winding staircase that led down to Jabba's Throne Room.

Ah, there he was. The pale skinned Twi'lek, Bib Fortuna. He had been Jabba the Hutt's majordomo for decades. Since "the time of podracing" according to his father.

Podracing was some racing sport his father intended to bring back though he had no idea why. Though he guessed podracing was something his father had loved to watch during his boyhood. He had looked into it, but little information was known about the sport. Podracing was never even on any official HoloNet channels. Unless his father had visited Tatooine during his apprenticeship under Darth Sidious. Though he had no idea, his father rarely talked about his past, most of what the young Prince knew was thanks to his mother.

 _"You're Prince Luke!"_ Bib Fortuna said in Huttese.

Despite his many tutors, Prince Luke did not understand much of Outer Rim's most common tongue, but that was clearly what it sounded like.

Still wearing his hood, Luke waved his right hand. "You will take me to Jabba now," He said in Galactic Basic. He hoped and assumed the Twi'lek understood the Galaxy's common tongue. It was time to get down to business. Luke wanted to get back to Coruscant as soon as possible. At the end of the week, he had a date with his girlfriend, Dani. She was an intelligent, wild, and incredibly sexy Zeltron. It would mark their one month anniversary.

Bib Fortuna paused with his mouth agape. Making a confused face. "...I will take you to Jabba now." He weakly said in Galactic Basic.

A pleased Luke nodded as he followed to the Twi'lek. "You serve Emperor Vader well and you will be rewarded." Not with credits, but more likely his life. Though who knows, Fortuna may be rewarded with land or power after his father finished his conquest of the Outer Rim. More planets and systems fell to their knees by the day. Some like Tatooine would be in need of new lords and rulers.

Ten years ago, when his father had first announced his plans for the Outer Rim, most were not sure what to make of it. No being or government had ever controlled the Outer Rim and its unruliness. An ancient species call the Rakata had controlled Tatooine and some other systems, but no government had been powerful enough to take on the entirety of the Outer Rim. A few systems initially surrendered out of their fear of the Vaders. Others bent the knee in exchange for protection from enemies. Most kept silent or simply ignored the Emperor. Seeing what he would do. How serious was he? Could he really do it?

His father started small, collecting the smaller, more desolate planets and worlds one by one. Including Sicemon and the Dagobah system.

Still, silence remained along with resistance. Some gathered their small fleets and armies. Including the Geonosians, the fools!

But like the Clone Wars, Geonosis had been the turning point. Every living thing on the desert planet was now dead. Apparently they had built some weapon for Emperor Palpatine years ago. Something they were threatening to reveal to the Galactic public if they were not left in peace. Instead of giving into their demands, Emperor Vader and 501st had wiped out the Geonosians by dropping Imperial gas canisters to sterilize the entire planet. It kept them silent, but also served as an example.

Many worlds started to fall to their knees or at least begin negotiations. Such as Ryloth and now the remainder of Tatooine, but the negotiations with Jabba seemed to have failed.

His father now controlled over half the planet, Jabba was one of the last obstacles between him and domination of the entire planet.

The hooded figure followed Fortuna down the rest of the stairs leading to Jabba's Throne Room.

The Throne Room's air was filled with snores and spiced t'bac smoke and the sounds of jizz per Jabba's delight in theatrics. Reposing on a large dais backed by a rotisserie cooker, Jabba could oversee the gathered masses he permitted to enjoy his company. From farmers, locals, pilots, bounty hunters, assassins, smugglers, and other Outer Rim scum. Right now, many of the figures over in the shadows were probably seeking refuge from the Emperor.

Luke recognized a few of these bounty hunters. The green and grey figure was called Boba Fett. He had worked for his father from time to time. And now he was working for Jabba? Sleemo! He hoped his father would make him suffer. He didn't names but recognized some of the others as bounty hunters too. Such as the Trandoshan and the human male wearing battle armor and a white turban.

Luke studied the other beings especially the guards. Trying to separate Jabba's thugs from his father's men. Some he could clearly tell, others he could not be sure.

Luke's eyes then wandered over to the other side of the Throne Room. Some decoration? Artwork? It was a man who looked like he was screaming. Frozen still inside a grey block, but not duracrete. Carbonite?

Ah, that must have been the Imperial Lieutenant Han Solo. The Corellian and his Wookiee First Lieutenant had been feeding his father information on Jabba for many years. Working undercover as smugglers until the bloody fools lost some cargo months ago which angered the Hutt tremendously. His father had no choice, but to let Solo be captured. Everyone had thought Solo was dead, but maybe not. He wondered if it was possible to survive the freezing process?

Anyway, the previous day, his sister had disguised herself as a bounty hunter and Solo's Wookiee as her "prisoner". Originally the twins were supposed to go in together, but Leia refused to wait. Luke wondered how she had persuaded the Wookiee to do this.

Luke looked over in Jabba's direction.

There she was! Thank the Force Leia was safe. Well, as safe as one could be in the clutches of Jabba. Though she was thankfully unharmed and despite her circumstances, she looked regal and composed. As their mother had taught them. Mother would be proud. In spite of her regal pose, Luke could tell Leia was furious. Luke could feel her fury simmering in the Force. It almost made Luke feel bad for Jabba. Though Leia had every right to be. Being humiliated, chained and dressed as one of his slave girls. She had disguised herself as some bounty hunter, but obviously she had been captured. Probably within the last twelve hours when they lost contact.

At her sides were two other slave girls. A sexy green skinned Twi'lek and a cute human girl with brown hair and blue eyes. They looked as equally angered as Leia, only more terrified.

He suddenly couldn't help but be jealous of the Hutt. He currently had three beautiful women at his side. Luke had not been with one in almost a week. He couldn't wait to get back to Coruscant, or maybe he wouldn't wait and see what beauties he could bed in the Outer Rim.

Behind the sleeping Jabba, his majordomo had his own private turbolift which allowed them to greet guests at the front gate, allowing for the crime boss' second in commanded to either welcome, turn away, or kill them. The likes of guests filled out the often crowded alcoves of the chamber, many of whom plotted to one day overthrow the Hutt or kill him.

 _"Master,"_ whispered Bib Fortuna. He was using Huttese again.

The mighty Jabba Desilijic Tiure or better known as Jabba the Hutt woke up with a start. His yellow eyes glowing.

Bib Fortuna gestured his hand, _"May I present Prince Luke of the Royal Imperial House Vader."_

 _"I told you not to admit him!"_ Jabba the Hutt said in Huttese.

Luke waved his hand. "I must be allowed to speak."

 _"He must be allowed to speak,"_ Bib Fortuna repeated.

Jabba the Hutt grabbed Fortuna by his lekku—the tentacles hanging from the heads of all Twi'leks and even Togrutas. _"You weak minded **fool**!"_ He spat in Huttese. _"The boy is using an old Jedi mind trick."_ He furiously shoved Bib Fortuna aside.

Luke pulled back his hood. His blue eyes twinkled bright and blonde hair came down to his shoulders. "You will release my sister and any other hostages," He winked at the two slave girls next to Leia, "To me."

Leia rolled her eyes.

Jabba the Hutt laughed, _"Your mind powers will not work on me, boy."_

Luke paused, taking a moment to think what to say next. "Nevertheless, I'm taking my sister and everyone else with me. You can either profit by this or be destroyed. It's your choice, but I warn you not to underestimate my powers." The boy smirked, "Or my father." Using the Force, he quietly started to loosen the chains around the girls' necks. He didn't want them to be near Jabba if things got bad.

Jabba the Hutt wasted no time replying, _"There will be no bargain, young Prince. I shall enjoy watching you die and giving what's left of you to your father."_

Using the Force Luke grabbed a blaster from one of the guards. In less than a moment, he aimed it at the Hutt.

A nearby Gamorrean guard sprang into action. Running in Luke's direction. Weapon in his hand.

"Luke, _watch out!"_ Leia screamed, desperately reaching for him.

Too late.

Jabba tugged on Leia's neck chain as he activated the trap door below Luke boots. Along with the unfortunate Gamorrean guard's who stood mere steps behind Luke.

The pair vanished as the trap door fell open.

As Jabba tugged on Leia's chain, the other two slave girls tripped falling forward into the area Luke was standing.

Beings all over the Throne Room looked down to see the two unfortunate girls dangling in midair. Gasping for air. The human turning blue and Twi'lek white from loss of oxygen.

"No!" Leia screamed.

Jabba looked at the screaming Leia and back at his guests. _"The Princess is all we need."_ He said as he simultaneously let go of the two slave girls' chains with indifference. Jabba's platform jerked and pulled forward to the trap door to get a better view down into the pit. _"Today, Emperor Vader will pay for his crimes."_ Including the death of his son, Rotta.

All four were now in Rancor Pit.

* * *

 _A few moments earlier..._

Luke's fall into the pit was hardly graceful, but he managed to balance himself and clumsily land on his feet.

As he rose he turned to see the Gamorrean getting up and running. Making loud squeals and screams.

A moment he heard someone scream, "No!" It sounded like Leia.

Luke looked up to see the two slave girls he had winked at dangling in up midair. Choking to death.

Luke's mind raced. He had to do something, but what?

What could he do? He had nothing to break the chains with. Where was the blaster he was holding?

Then the girls chains came loose and they began to fall.

Luke raised his hands and used the Force to ease their fall.

"Are you two alright?" He asked the pair of gasping, panting girls who dusting themselves off and looking around terrified.

The Twi'lek said something in what sounded like Huttese.

Why must everyone out here speak Huttese?

"Look!" Said the human brunette.

At first Luke thought they meant the Gamorrean guard who fell in the pit with them, but no. He turned around. There was someone...something else down here. Something bigger...

A large barred gate opened.

ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

He had never seen one in person. Only in textbooks and holos.

A Rancor!

Luke stared up in amazement. It had to be over five meters high. It had black eyes and brown skin.

Apparently Jabba was infamous for dropping beings into the rancor's pit and watching them be eaten. It had been a life day present years ago from Fortuna.

Luke never imagined Jabba would try to kill him. Taking him as a hostage made way more sense. Along with Leia, it would buy him time and protection from their father. Maybe Jabba knew he was screwed either way. His father was never going to take him alive.

"Stay back," He warned the two slave girls.

The girls scrambled and hid under some nearby rocks. Though he didn't know if the rock really provided that much coverage.

While the poor Gamorrean guard squealed in terror and tried to climb back up the trapdoor's steep slide but to no avail. The Rancor approached the guard first. As Jabba and his fellow Gamorreans and watched and laughed from above.

The Rancor picked up the Gamorrean, opened its mouth.

 _Crunch!_

It was worst sound Luke had ever heard.

Then the Rancor swallowed him.

Still hidden out of sight, the two slave girls shrieked in horror.

The Rancor then turned his attention to Luke.

Luke looked around. He couldn't get to the slide that led up the trapdoor, the Rancor would surely get him. And even if he was able to climb back up, he would probably be shot. He couldn't go near the rocks or that would give away the girls.

There was no where for Luke to go. He needed a weapon. Instinctively, he touched his belt to retrieve his lightsaber. Damn, why had his father taken away his lightsaber?

He looked down. He found something...a stick?

No, a bone.

Luke's eyes widened. That was not a comforting sign.

He couldn't help but feel a bit of panic.

Luke took a deep breathe.

He was not going to die.

No...

He had a destiny.

A large clawed hand then wrapped itself around Luke's waist. He almost tried to wiggle free, but was afraid the claws might cut him. As the beast lifted him into the air, he almost dropped the bone, but held tight.

Up above, Leia was beginning to panic. "No! _No!"_ She could not let this happen.

Jabba yanked on the chain, _"Quiet."_

Leia didn't hear him, she was about to open her mouth to scream. Hell, screaming is all it would have taken. She could feel their allies' eyes on her. Just waiting for her to give them the order.

Meanwhile, a squirming Luke looked up, he met his sister's eyes. He knew what Leia was about to do.

 _Not yet,_ _I've got this!_ Leia could hear him say through the Force. It something only they could do with one another.

 _...You better. Don't you dare die on me!_ Leia answered back. While she wanted to succeed her parents as the heir to the Throne, she didn't want it at the cost of her brother's life.

Luke bashed the Rancor's claw with the bone.

The beast cried out in pain. As it opened its mouth, Luke rammed a bone up into its mouth, between two of its teeth.

The Rancor dropped Luke.

Luke managed to land perfectly this time. He then ran between the monster's legs to the other side of the monster's lair.

The bone _snapped_ in two.

The Rancor was roared in frustration and walked began walking over to Luke who was now the back of the pit over by the large door.

Luke looked up at the door. There were pointy ends at the end of the door.

He looked down...there was the control panel. In the Rancor's den? He supposed it was for the keeper of the creature. He also sensed none of its victims made it this far.

He had an idea.

Luke waited...

Watching the monster's feet.

Not yet...

One more step...

He reached out his hand then turned it into a fist. The control panel began to crumble and sparks flew out of it.

 _Bang!_

The door fell down, the sharp points at the bottom of the door pierced the beast's skull, killing it.

Luke sighed in relief.

* * *

 _A few moments earlier..._

At first, Leia was shocked. She could not believe Luke had outsmarted and killed the beast on his own. Without his lightsaber. Father would be pleased at his use of skill and intelligence.

And then she saw him smile at Cammie and Oola. He was obviously flirting with them.

Father would be somewhat proud.

Leia shook her head.

Through the Force, she could sense Jabba's growing impatience and outrage.

The Hutt pulled her back, yanking her neck chain.

Leia wasn't waiting any longer. She was tired of this around her neck. "Kark this," she muttered.

 _"Quiet, schutta!"_ Jabba angrily snapped. _"BRING THE PRINCE TO ME. HE WILL SUFFER FOR THIS–"_ He was cut off with a desperate gasp.

As Leia snuck around behind the Hutt, she then swung the chain around his neck and pulled with all her strength. She doubted Jabba ever saw it coming. "NOW!" She screamed.

Some of the guards who actually undercover troopers fired upon their enemies.

The bounty hunters then returned fire...no, the bounty hunters fired their blasters with the troopers. Firing upon the enemy.

Out of the corner of her eye, Leia could see one of Jabba's guests nearby. Like he was protecting her...

Blaster shots and screams filled the Throne Room.

Along with the Jabba's dying gasps.

Leia dared not let go of the chain.

She finally heard the gasps stop.

She felt his life Force leave him.

But Leia did not let go.

Several moments passed, "Hey! Hey, your Highness! Hey, that's enough," Said one of the bounty hunters. Setting his gloved hand on her shoulder, " _Enough_."

Leia moaned in pain and finally let go. Her hands were bleeding from pulling and holding onto the chain so tightly.

"Here," He said. Making some sort of clipping sound.

Leia looked up to see the green and grey bounty hunter wrap his small green cape around bare shoulders. He also handed her some bacta for her hands.

"Thank you," Leia looked up to stare at the masked man.

It was Boba Fett, the bounty hunter.

Many said Boba Fett was a clone of Jango Fett, the progenitor of the Clone Troopers that had wiped out the Jedi Order. The Clone Troopers who now served her father as the 501st Legion. Leia had wondered if Boba Fett had been a deserter? However, that did not explain the trust and respect between the two men. Others said he actually was the original Fett.

Leia never believed such fairy tale fodder, but it did make for fun stories to tell her younger siblings. Not Ruwee or Arabella, but identical twins Reinhard and Ragnar. They were the youngest of the Vader children.

Leia slowly rose.

Blaster marks covered the walls.

Three different colors of blood painted the floor.

Most of the disguised guards were rounding up Jabba's guests. Which were made up of various species including smugglers, two farmers, and members of the Max Rebo Band. While the bounty hunters were finishing killing Jabba's real guards who were begging for mercy. While other beings were crying for the dead or dressing their wounds.

Was this it? Weeks of planning and it was over in minutes?

Leia was starting to miss the Senate. At least that Arena made more sense to her.

Fett saw the Princess's confusion. "What were you expecting?" This was war.

Leia supposed so, but it was nothing like the training she had received under her father or three years at the Imperial Academy.

The Wookiee, Chewbacca was roaring and protecting Captain Solo, who was still frozen in carbonite. Leia had never met him, but she wondered if he was as big a nerfherder as he looked?

Fett tossed her a blaster from one of the fallen guards, "I'll see if we can find you some clothes." He looked at the fallen guards. Something in her size, if that was possible.

Then everyone looked up in alarm.

Someone was coming. Everyone could hear loud boot-steps coming down the stairs.

Leia aimed her blaster at the stair landing.

As did most of the bounty hunters.

"Easy everyone!" Fett yelled, Holding up an arm. Signaling everyone to wait.

He knew that sound.

Armed troopers filled the Throne Room.

It was the 501st Legion.

They were early.

The 501st Legion was no ordinary Trooper Legion of the Galactic Empire. Their nickname was Vader's Fist. They were an elite military division of the Galactic Empire. Unlike most of the Imperial troops who mostly consisted of ordinary citizens, the 501st consisted of highly trained Clone Troopers engineered by Kaminoan cloners.

Leia had never been so happy to see them in her life. It made her forgive them for all the humiliation she suffered while they had to chaperone her around school, the Imperial Academy, the mall, to visit friends, and everywhere she went.

As the 501st swarmed the room, Boba Fett quickly handed Leia a black cloak.

Just in time.

As Leia finished pulling the cloak over her shoulders, a man approached her.

"Your Highness," Said an approaching lackey who was not a clone. He cleared his throat and bowed. Trying not to look at her attire. "Your Father is waiting."

Leia's face remained blank. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Outside Jaba's Palace, the twin suns were beginning to set.

Leia wished she had more time to admire the site. The sunset of Coruscant was quite different, but she had to focus. She breathed in and out as she was following the trooper over in the direction the her father. While Boba Fett was at her side. She sensed that Fett was her father's idea. Had he so little faith in her?

Leia could sense her father's anger even before she saw him.

She could see him many meters away.

He wore black and brown desert gear. As usual, he wore his hood up while in public, since his hair had fallen out in recent years. A "side effect of the Dark Side," he had explained. Underneath it, she could see his respirator cowl attached to his neck that helped him breathe. It didn't need it all the time, but he was becoming more dependent on it.

Between he hair loss and respirator cowl it made him seem so much older.

Behind him were dozens, maybe over a hundred men. Some from the 501st, others were from other legions. Leia could tell because of their markings and armor. Also they were not clones of Fett.

Meters away were their transports. More men were standing near them, guarding them incase there was any trouble. Way off in the distance, she could see HoloNet crews starting to arrive, but they were being held back by members of the 501st. She momentarily wondered if Starkiller was there too?

Leia weaved through the crowd.

Thankfully, as they bowed their heads, none of them seemed to notice what she was wearing under the cloak Fett found for her.

And there was her father.

Emperor Vader towered over the unlucky guard he was yelling at. "Why was I not made aware that the Princess had been captured?" There had better be a _damn_ good explanation.

"Y-Your Highness..." Said the man in a guard's disguise. "T-The Princess ordered me not to," He weakly stated.

"Father," Leia lowered her head. She hoped he wouldn't be too difficult on the man who she recognized as Captain Raymus Antilles. A week earlier, she invited him on this mission. He had served as her Captain of her transport on their arrival on Tatooine. She had then served as her contact with her father.

Vader eyed his daughter then the lackey. "She is a Princess," Using his right hand, he physically grabbed the man by the throat. "I AM YOUR LORD AND MASTER!"

Captain Antilles tried to speak, but couldn't, he only made quiet, desperate gasping sounds. His eyes were bulging.

Leia knew she should have looked away, but could not.

She then watched as her father tossed Captain Antilles aside as if he were nothing.

Her father killed him...

 _He killed him._

It was not the first time Leia had seen her father kill someone. However, the previous times her father had been protecting her—them from assassins.

Yes, she knew—had heard beings whisper how her father would kill officers and other Imperials who displeased him.

But this...this was not how envisioned it. She always assumed they must have been traitors. Antilles was no traitor. Yes, he had Rebel sympathies, but... Leia swallowed hard. Trying to keep her composure in place.

Vader looked over to the men and workers digging graves for the deceased. "Bury him with the others," Vader said coldly.

Unless their bodies were unrecoverable, all troopers who served the Empire were sent home to be given a proper burial. If they weren't, it was a traitor's burial.

"No!" Leia took several paces forward so she stood between the troopers and Antilles. "He had a wife and family. He serves...served House Organa." She corrected herself. "Fett," Leia looked at the bounty hunter. "Take him to my transport."

"Daughter," Vader stood in front of his daughter, arms crossed. Cape flowing in the wind. He towered over Leia like she was a little girl. "Who do you think is in charge here?"

"Well, Father since this was supposed to _my_ mission—"

"I assigned this mission to _both_ you and your brother." Vader looked up, "Leave us," He ordered the men surrounding them. They did not an audience.

As soon as the troopers and Fett disappeared, "Father, you didn't have to do that."

"It wasn't the first time Antilles displeased me, but now it is the last."

"But he..." Leia tried to find the right words. "He just...he did nothing wrong."

"Yes, he did. He knew better. Your actions have consequences, daughter. Perhaps if you worked better with your brother—"

Leia scowled placing her hands on her hips. "I had everything under control." There was no need to kill Antilles. There had been no need to send Luke. "I could have done this on my own."

"Clearly," Vader said as he saw what his daughter was wearing under the green and black cloak. The Hutt was lucky he was dead. If not, Vader would have strangled the Hutt with his bare hands.

"Where is your brother?" Vader had wanted Luke to kill the Hutt.

Why did he have to bring Luke up? "He's..." Leia tried to think of an excuse. "Well, he got thrown down into the Rancor Pit," She said quietly, not meeting his powerful gaze.

"Yes, I'm aware." One bounty hunter and two other troopers disguised as guards kept him up to date on what was happening inside the Hutt's Palace. "I also know he was victorious. _Where is he?"_ She was clearly stalling.

Leia paused, there was no reason to cover for him. "He's around. He's...consoling two girls who were also thrown down in the Rancor Pit." Consoling? Leia cursed herself. She should have chosen another word, but that was the only appropriate word she could think of.

Vader remained still, "Put on some decent clothes then FETCH HIM." Vader snapped with a pointed finger. He would have fetched the boy himself. However, Vader was afraid he might murder his son if he saw what he was doing. And who...

"Yes, sir," Leia nodded. She didn't meet his eyes.

"He is also to return the girls to their families," Vader said in a calmer tone.

Leia bowed and walked past him to the transport to find clothing. Frowning as she pulled the cloak tighter around her.

* * *

As his daughter walked away, Vader fumed. Fists clenched.

He wanted... he had instructed Luke to kill Jabba. While yes, the Rancor was just as good...arguably better, but still the boy had not done as he was ordered. Was the Imperial Academy not teaching him to follow orders?

He wanted Luke to start making a name for himself. To be more the just the son of Vader, the heir. To bring justice to the Outer Rim.

Padmé had not too keen on the idea. _"They're only sixteen."_ She argued. _"He's just a boy!"_

Maybe she had been right. Maybe he should have waited. However, as he said, _"He's a boy who must learn to be a soldier, a Sith, and Emperor. Death is his destiny and he must learn to give it."_

It wasn't like he and Padmé were growing any younger. They were both now in their forties.

Vader could be wrong. Beings might remember their future Emperor slaying a Rancor, but were more were more likely to remember a well known Hutt. Perhaps it could turn one day into a legend.

 _That_ boy. Why did his son think with _that_ part of his body and not his head? Vader did not understand it. If Luke thought that way all time, how did he expect to be good ruler? Again, Vader did not understand.

Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. Vader understood a desire for women. Though he only lusted after one woman during the last near twenty years.

Also Vader certainly understood a desire for a woman's flesh much better than books and watching the HoloNet all the time. That was all his third child and second born son, Ruwee ever did. So quiet that one. The boy was a complete mystery to him. Ruwee was "just shy and sensitive" according to Padmé. He hoped the boy would grow out of it. That the Imperial Academy would help toughen him up, but so far it felt like it made things worse. The boy wouldn't even look him when he was home on the holidays. Padmé continued to argue that they should take him out there, but Vader stood firm. Ruwee was third in line, while it was unlikely but there was always a chance he could be Emperor. And Padmé was the one who insisted on having many children.

Then there was his second daughter and fourth child, Arabella. Her twelfth life day had just passed and he had missed it. She seemed to grow more distant everyday. Vader doubted he had seen her in a month.

Vader silently cursed himself. Despite his many achievements and victories across the Galaxy, there was one area he had failed in–fatherhood. He had been a bad father. He had missed so many life day parties, ceremonies, and other events.

He even missed the births of two of his children–Ruwee and Arabella. Padmé had never forgiven him for not being there, especially for Ruwee's. Maybe that was another reason he was not close to Ruwee. Perhaps it was also poetic to not be close to the child named after his father-in-law. They never liked one another. Now he wished he put up a stronger argument when Padmé decided to use the name, but her father had just passed away, so he couldn't turn her down.

He had barely managed to see Reinhard and Ragnar's births, but Padmé had ordered the med droids to wait as long as possible. Reinhard and Ragnar were not conceived naturally, instead they were grown through a glass, artificial womb. Semi similar to the ones the Kaminoans grew the clones. For a few years, he and Padmé had decided to stop having children after her third miscarriage. Something they fought bitterly about for months after the last miscarriage. However, after an assassination attempt on nine year old Luke and Leia, they agreed to have more children, but through other means.

Maybe he could do better with Reinhard and Ragnar, the youngest. He still had time. They were only five...or were they six now? Yes, they six, he also missed their last life day.

Yes...he needed to spend more time with them. Perhaps he could start giving more responsibilities to Commander Starkiller and Luke.

Starkiller was more than ready. But Luke...Luke was far from ready. He needed to do what he should have done long ago, train Luke in the ways of the Dark Side.

Padmé had made him promise years ago not to teach them the ways the Dark Side. At least not until they were old enough to make the decision for themselves. Originally Vader was going to teach them anyway, but he later realized Padmé was right. He wanted Luke and all of his children to have what he never had—a childhood. He had been born a slave here on Tatooine and then apprenticed to Darth Sidious—another form of slavery.

He had considered training Leia instead, but she was more like her mother. Interested in politics and the Senate.

While Luke had shown more potential and interest in any case.

Still, Vader couldn't believe that despite her circumstances, Leia had killed the Hutt herself. She had done with her own bare hands. Not armed with a lightsaber or a blaster. The Force was surely with her.

He was so proud of her. He needed to tell her and the rest of the children this more often.

Vader looked back to see Leia, but she was already gone.

* * *

 _Shortly..._

After putting on a sleek black tunic and red cape, Leia wandered Jabba's Palace in search of Luke.

She asked the officers, the troopers, and their few captives. No one had seen him or his companions, Oola and Cammie.

Leia didn't know much about the Twi'lek, Oola except that her father was a powerful chief on Ryloth. From what Leia observed she received little in formal education as Twi'lek society believed that educating women was a threat to male authority. So she had probably devoted herself to dancing and pleasing her clan members. Leia did know that during a meeting with the mighty Jabba the Hutt, she had immediately caught his eye and was soon abducted by his majordomo, Bib Fortuna.

While Cammie Loneozner was the daughter of hydroponic gardeners here on Tatooine. They had made a deal with Jabba years ago. In exchange for seasonal payments, they would have protection from the Tusken Raiders. Unfortunately, they had fallen behind on recent payments, and Cammie was taken as consequence.

"Luke!" Leia shouted then leaped down into the Rancor Pit.

She took a moment to stare at the dead beast.

Damn, it seemed even larger than before.

Leia held her nose. And pew! It was already starting to stink or maybe some of the stench was already there due to Rancor dung.

Leia squeezed past the gates. She found several guards dead including the rancor keeper, Malakili. Since there was no marks on some of the bodies, Luke must have killed them via Force choke. While others were shot with blasters, but the shots were very sloppy. Leia guessed that Luke had given the pair of women blasters from his fallen victims to defend themselves. She found what must have been the rancor keeper's quarters. Given it was closet to the Rancor's Pit.

On the left there were what looked to be quarters for the guards, and on the right what looked like dungeons.

Yes, they were dungeons upon further inspection. Some of the troopers came out of them. They were probably inspecting them for any other prisoners or anything of value. So far all she had seen were droid appendages and bones. She doubted there would be anything valuable up here, most of the wealth would be probably be found in Jabba's private chambers.

"Your Highness!" They greeted her with an abrupt bow.

"Continue with your duties," Leia brushed them aside. Judging from their surprised reactions, she doubted they had seen their Prince.

She went back took a right to search the guards' quarters. Some troopers were there searching, all of them greeted her.

Halfway down, she saw General Rex, Master of the Imperial Household standing outside the last door.

"General," She greeted her old friend and bodyguard.

He was standing guard outside a closed door.

She could hear giggles and moans coming from the other side. She recognized the voices.

"Thank you, General," Leia said with a sigh. "I will take it from here."

General Rex closed his eyes as he heard another moan from behind the door. "Milady, are you—"

Leia held up a hand. "It's alright."

Clearly relieved, General Rex disappeared down the hall.

"Luke?" She knocked on the door. "Luke, it's me. Father is looking for you. _Now_." She said in the political voice her mother had taught her. She waited a few moments for a response. "Luke?" She knocked again as she slowly cracked the door open. She prayed he was at least somewhat decent.

Leia couldn't see much thanks to the sheets, but she knew Luke had to be nude. Oola was only half naked, her top was thankfully still on. She was sitting atop and straddling him. While Cammie laid beside him, under the covers.

"Oh, hey sis! Good thing you didn't come in here earlier." Prince Luke craned his neck up to see his sister. He stretched his arms. "You say Father is looking for me?" He was almost smiling.

"Yes, you nerfherder." Leia covered her reddened face. "You are also tasked with returning Cammie and Oola to their families."

"No!" Cammie cried. Reaching over for Luke.

 _"No! You cannot!"_ Oola said in Huttese. She spoke little Basic.

That puzzled Leia. Cammie seemed to have a good life. Maybe she was ashamed. Afraid her parents would not accept her? Or maybe she thought she and Luke would be couple? Leia almost chuckled at the notion. As if. Besides, their mother would never allow some Rimmer to sit on the Throne alongside Luke.

Now Leia could understand why Oola did not want to go back to her father. He would sell her off to another Jabba or someone far worse.

"Please, I want to see Coruscant." Cammie smiled "I've never even been off this rock."

 _"Me too! You promised."_ Oola kissed his cheek.

"I will talk with my father," Luke assured the pair. "Now, let's get dressed." Luke used the Force take the clothes from Leia and floated them over to the pair. "Do you mind?" Luke asked Leia.

Leia quickly stepped outside where she impatiently waited as they dressed.

* * *

 _Moments later..._

Cammie and Oola finally emerged from the chamber.

 _Finally_.

Leia was beginning to wonder if they were ever coming out.

"There are some troopers down the hall who will escort you to your transport." The Princess coldly stated. "Now _I will_ speak with my brother." She no longer spoke as their fellow prisoner and almost friend, but as the Royal Imperial Princess of Coruscant. Her title as the eldest daughter.

Cammie and Oola looked back at the Prince, who gave them a nod.

"I'll be along later. Don't worry," He said, seeing their worried looks.

Cammie and Oola disappeared.

Closing the door, Leia's arms were crossed, "So...what happened to Gwinn?" The gorgeous young Twi'lek he be began dating two months ago. If Leia were her, she would slap the poodoo out him.

Luke finished tightening his belt. "We broke up last week." He shrugged with indifference. They wanted different things.

"Oh, wow! A week?" Leia said with sarcasm. "That must be a new record." Normally by the next evening he was onto his new conquest.

"Very funny," Luke said. Running his fingers through his hair. Trying to make himself more presentable.

Leia shook her head. She loved her brother, her twin. They had always been together. She could not imagine life without him. He was her closet friend. Leia told Luke almost everything. Her thoughts on their education. Her relationship with Raal Panteer and now Jobin. Her thoughts on the future, the current issues that plagued the Empire, and naturally their parents and one day them.

But she did not understand him.

His playboy ways.

Why did he act this way? Was it loneliness? The pressures he faced the eldest son and heir?

Did he truly think so lowly of women? That they were just for his pleasure.

Some would he was just being a boy, but Leia did not believe it was that...just that.

She long wondered if it was it some way of acting out in defiance? So far, their parents had surprisingly said little. They had mostly just punished him for coming late and sometimes drunk. Surely they weren't naive enough to believe there no girls at the parties he attended? Or that he and the girls he dated were doing _it_. Maybe they just didn't want to accept reality. And it was probably thanks to them that none of this had been broadcast across the HoloNet... _yet_.

Really, if this was an act of defiance, why didn't he just act like most normal teenagers? They just dyed their hair, got piercings, and drank at parties. Some did have sex yes, but not the number of relationships he had and at such a young age. At least dying one's hair did not have permanent consequences unlike sex. Not that Leia would know yet, but she was she sure sex enjoyable. Again, Leia just hoped Luke remembered that it also could have lifelong consequences.

When they went to public school for a time, girls had naturally chased him and he chased them back. He had his first girlfriend and kiss by the age of twelve. While he hadn't exactly told her, she believed he lost his virginity at fourteen.

He was somewhat handsome, blonde hair, blue eyes, but he was also thin and a bit short. Not very tall or muscular, but that didn't seem to stop the girls.

And again, he was the heir, rich, and famous. Also the firstborn child of the Emperor and Empress.

She did not know, she prayed he would stop.

On the other hand, if he were to continue his playboy ways... Leia smirked. It made a far stronger case for her to be named the heir of the Empire.

Luke being the oldest was perceived as the natural heir. However, because their mother hailed from Naboo, Leia being the eldest daughter and Luke's twin had just a strong a chance. In terms of inheritance, some considered twins equals on their mother's homeworld. Leia had just as great a chance because in the last few decades the planet had enjoyed the rebirth of a matriarchy which had begun with their own mother.

Also their parents had never officially declared Luke the Heir Apparent.

She suspected the original plan was for her and Luke to co rule, but they had later changed their had long assumed the only thing stopping them from declaring her the Heir Apparent was fears of dividing their family and upsetting worlds with strong patriarchy such as Ryloth.

Then again, even if they did choose Luke, some beings and worlds with strong matriarchy would be upset. The worlds of Naboo and Hapes would be dismayed. Even Leia would be devastated, but she was trying to prepare herself just in case. Leia did understand that her parents were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Also they were busy with their conquest of the Outer Rim.

But she was doing everything in power to help them make the decision easier. Including trying to better equip herself politically.

Making connections with the Imperial Council. With her mentors, Senator Bail Organa and Mas Amedda, the Grand Vizier. She now had plenty of contacts in the Senate. Knew numerous beings, their worlds, what they liked and disliked. Some of their dirty secrets. Who was indulging in spice and other drugs. Who was cheating on their spouse or partners.

In Luke's case, _girlfriends_. Some of whom she had even introduced him to.

"Sis? Sis!"

"What?" Leia asked as if waking up.

"I think you've spent too much time with Mother and Vizier Amedda at the Senate."

Leia looked at him quizzically.

Luke titled his head curiously. "You're wearing that same smirk as Mom." It was kind of scary. Luke took her by the hand. "Let's go, I'm ready."

* * *

 _Shortly..._

"Where is my father?"

A trooper gestured in Vader's direction. "Over there, your Highness," He lowered his head as he spoke.

Luke and Leia walked several paces in that direction.

And there he was.

Emperor Vader stopped pacing.

"My Father," Luke dropped to one knee.

"My son," Vader greeted his son. He briefly put a hand on his shoulder.

Luke rose, he wasn't sure who should speak first or when? Finally, he blurted out, "You didn't tell me about the bounty hunters." He crossed his arms. He didn't like being babysat.

"I wanted to see what you accomplished on your own. They were only there in case you needed them."

Luke gave a small sigh.

"Well done on killing the Rancor."

"Thank you, Father," Luke smiled, which quickly faded.

"You didn't kill Jabba," Vader quickly added.

Luke lowered his head. Yes, his father had instructed him to kill the Hutt, but he had killed the Rancor. Why wasn't that good enough?

"You were distracted." Eyeing the pair of girls getting on the transport several meters away.

Luke looked back and saw his lovers, "I was protecting them."

Vader saw right through his flimsy excuse. "You had a mission. One that you let your sister complete." He saw a cross looking Leia. He looked back at Luke, "Duty comes first. Personal indulgences can wait until later. What if your sister had been hurt?"

"I can take care of myself, Father," Leia growled.

Vader turned to his daughter. She was so much like him and Padmé... "I know that." He turned to back to his son. His heir, though that remained to be seen. "But what if something had happened?"

Luke paused, "Then I would figure it out. Isn't that what life is all about? Figuring out its twists and turns. And isn't it the same with being a ruler?" He added.

That was a...fair answer.

Vader thought about pressing the matter further, but not here. He did not want to make a scene in front of his troops. Also what if HoloNet crews had finally broken through Commander Starkiller's barriers?

Luke looked back to the transport where his lovers waited. "I would like to take them with us."

"Absolutely not," Vader said without a pause.

"Why not?"

Vader's blue eyes narrowed. Did he really need to ask? "First off, they will only distract you. Secondly, the girls must be returned to their families. The human girl will make an excellent story on the evening HoloNet." More positive press to extinguish the negativity towards the Outer Rim War. "As for the Twi'lek, she is the daughter of Chief Bril of Ryloth. I'm sure he'll want her back." It will further aid to their negotiations at Ryloth. "Besides, what will Chief Bril say if he finds a child in his daughter's belly?"

"Two for the price of one," Luke jested. Though seeing his father's hardened face, he quickly added, "We were responsible. I would never—"

"Your mother and I will continue this speech when we get home." Vader planned to give Luke the speech about what would happen if he ever got one of his lovers pregnant. Vader did not know the punishment would be...maybe he would lose his hand. Whatever it was, it would be severe.

Leia frowned, "If Oola is returned to her father, she will only be sold off to another Jabba." She understood her father's point in not taking them back to Coruscant, but she saw no need in returning Oola to Ryloth. "We're here to improve the lives of the Rimmers, so why not set her free?" She pointed out.

Vader scowled. Nor did he approve of the word, _Rimmer_. It was an unkind word that referred to beings who lived in the Outer Rim. Then he smirked. He wondered what would happen if he told Leia that she was the daughter of one?

As for Twi'lek, he supposed in an ideal world he would set Oola free, but where would she go? She was uneducated. Yes, there were programs to help beings like her, but time and time again, many in her position went back to their old lives, because that was all they had ever known.

Also he was wise enough to understand that Ryloth and the rest of the Outer Rim was not going to change overnight. Still, perhaps Vader could suggest to Chief Bril not to send stunning girl to anymore Hutts. "She's too valuable. Besides, that is his business," Vader said without remorse. "Now both of go to your ships," He ordered as he looked at both of them. "Then make sure the human girl goes home. I will deal with Oola." Vader would personally make sure the Twi'lek got home safely. "No pit stops," He warned.

"Yes, Father," Luke said as he turned to find his starfighter.

Vader watched his son wander off to find his ship. He turned back to find his eldest daughter fuming.

"What is it now?"

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised about Oola." Leia bitterly mumbled. "Seeing how you and Mother plan to sell me off to the Chume'da of Hapes." Chume'da was the title given to the heir of the Hapes Consortium.

The Hapes Consortium was the ruling government and consortium of the Hapes Cluster, which was made up of 63 star systems. For thousands of years, the Hapes Consortium had remained independent and somewhat isolated from the Old Republic and even the Empire.

The Emperor and Empress had long wished to bring the Hapes Consortium closer into the fold of the Empire. Unfortunately, between their troops spread throughout in the Outer Rim, and Hapes Consortium's strong military and skilled navy, there was no possible way to conqueror Hapes.

 _"War is not the only way to conqueror,"_ Padmé coyly said weeks earlier.

Instead of conquering by warfare, Padmé and the Queen Mother Ta'a Chume of Hapes had a series of undisclosed meetings. Hapes was a matriarchal society, always ruled by a Queen. Unfortunately, the Queen Mother had no daughter, only sons. The Queen Mother Ta'a Chume had spoken highly of meeting Leia and clearly an interest in a marriage between the Imperial Princess and her eldest son, Isolder.

If it meant the Hapes Cluster would finally join the Empire, Padmé was seriously considering the marriage.

While Vader would have rather waged war any day.

"We are only planning a dinner. It was your Mother and Amedda's idea. Not mine!" Vader was not ready to think about any of his children getting married. To him, they were still small younglings playing with their toy starships and dolls. "Nothing has been decided." _Yet_ , and hopefully not for a _long_ time. The legal age of the Galactic Empire was eighteen in any case. Really they needed to make the age much older, thirty. Maybe forty.

Leia wouldn't meet his gaze. "You certainly seemed to like the idea of this... _Isolder_ better than Raal and Jobin." Her previous boyfriends. While she never met Chume'da Isolder, but she heard he was charming and handsome. However, with Leia's luck, he was probably crazy like his mother. Rumor said she had killed her firstborn son, Kalen and possibly even her husband when he couldn't give her a daughter.

Vader pondered his daughter's romantics interests. Raal Panteer seemed like a decent being to Vader, just...boring and selfish. As for Jobin, like his mother, the late Mon Mothma, he always seemed to have agenda. The only reason Padmé encouraged the relationship was to keep an eye on the remaining members of House Mothma.

As for Isolder, that remained to be seen. Though Vader doubted he would like him. He seemed stuck up judging by the HoloNet footage. And though it was not fair to hold this against young Isolder, his mother, Ta'a Chume had once tried to seduce him. Something he never told Padmé.

Vader looked down at his daughter. Meeting her gaze, "I will probably never like any boy you and your sister marry." He used his index finger to lift his daughter's chin. "You could be the standard age of fifty and I still would not be ready to part with you."

Leia just stared at her Father. Had he really just said that? He so rarely said such things to her...any of them. She did not care if any being was watching, she wrapped her arms around him.

Someone was watching though thankfully not the media.

"Commander Starkiller?" Vader said as he pulled away from his daughter.

Leia pulled away to see Galen Marek, codenamed Starkiller. He was her father's apprentice who was incredibly strong in the Force. He was human male with short black hair and soft brown eyes. He was a few years older than Luke and Leia.

And quite handsome too.

"Hello, Galen," Leia smiled warmly.

Vader looked at his daughter. Alarmed at her tone.

"Uh, your Highness," Starkiller cleared his throat. "I'm glad to see you are safe and well." He said awkwardly. "My Master," He knelt down on one knee. "The media is persistent, but the barriers are holding." Nothing, not even a wild bantha would get through.

"Excellent," Vader nodded, "As soon as the sand storm passes, you may move back the barriers." According to the Tatooine weather forecast, a sand storm would pass this area in the next few hours. By then they would have the corpses buried and the sand would cover up the graves. Vader did not want the graves being dug up by the HoloNet or any other beings.

Vader considered blowing up the structure up, but decided against it.

"Leave some men here to guard Jabba's Palace. Perhaps it can be repurposed." It was certainly a better structure than the huts the slaves lived in here on Tatooine. There were teams dedicated to rebuilding after the battles. It helped create jobs for refugees and beings after the battles.

Navy ships patrolled almost every hyperspace lane. To crack down on piracy, smuggling, and any other illegal activities. Something that had been a problem for centuries.

If the Old Republic and Jedi had cracked down on the Outer years ago, it would have lessened so many problems. Who knows, it may have stopped the events that led to the Clone Wars or would have slowed down such events.

It made factories and businesses more confident. There were far less raids on their cargo ships, more products to sell, and they were able to hire more beings. It made the economy steadily grow stronger.

Many were calling it a Golden Age.

Others called it a Pyrite's Age. Pyrite was a mineral that could be mistaken for gold. On the one hand, many were enjoying the economic success and the end of Outer Rim's unruliness. On the other hand, many beings were also displeased with the deaths caused by the unnecessary war. They were also unhappy about how taxpayer credits were being wasted on such an expensive war, fuel, and all the damages caused by it. Some also believed the economic success would not last. That all this was only temporary.

But as the Vizier Amedda pointed out at the press conferences, _"Are taxpayer credits not lost when pirates steal and plunder? When citizens and refugees of the Empire are enslaved?"_

As for those who worried about an economic downfall, there was no evidence to support this.

In Vader's opinion, beings would always find something to complain about. Major crime was down forty percent. So were hunger, homelessnes, and most importantly to him, slavery. He hoped to one day make slavery as the Jedi's current state—extinct.

"Father?" Leia asked. Pulling the Emperor from his thoughts.

Vader looked at his daughter.

"Are you coming?" Asked the Princess.

Commander Starkiller was off in the distance. Pulling back the barriers and the men.

Though thankfully many of the HoloNet crews were already pulling out due to the weather.

Cape flowing in the wind, Vader followed Leia and Starkiller to the transports.

A team of 501st at his side.

* * *

 _Shortly..._

The sandy wind was growing stronger.

Holding on tightly to his hood and using the Force to guide him, Luke found his starship.

Unlike most Imperials, who flew TIE fighters, Luke flew an X-Wing. It was red and black, the same colors as their house. His parents faithful astromech droid, R2-D2 sat in the droid socket of the ship. The droid unlocked the cockpit.

"Thank you," Luke said as he climbed into the cockpit.

The X-Wing was his first starship. It had been a gift from his parents when he had turned fourteen, the legal flying age on Coruscant. Really it was a gift from his father, Mother never liked it. She always feared he would crash it and die. Luke shook his head. She worried too much. He was the son of the best pilot in the Galaxy...the Emperor.

Luke hardly swallowed.

The firstborn of the Emperor and Empress.

 _"You didn't kill the Hutt."_

Well...no, but he almost had. If hadn't been for the damn trap door. Besides, why wasn't the Rancor good enough?

And yes, maybe he should have gone back upstairs and not slept with Oola and Cammie.

What if Leia had been hurt? Or worse? He never would have forgiven himself.

Luke lowered his head.

Maybe his Father was right. He was irresponsible. A failure.

He ran his fingers through his golden hair.

How could he possibly live up to his parents' legacy? The slayers of the corrupt Emperor Palpatine. The Conquerors of the Outer Rim.

How could he be even a decent ruler? Rule the ever growing Empire? An entire Galaxy?

Luke beat his head against the controls in frustration.

Artoo beeped with concern. _Whoooooop!_

The sand was growing thicker. Soon they would not be able to see.

Luke started the engines. "Alright, Artoo, you're right." He strapped himself in. "Time to go home." He would find Dani, drink a bottle of Coruscanti wine, and forget all his worries for a little while.

Artoo beeped in agreement.

Before taking off, Luke stared at the grainy, windy sunset. What was left of it.

He wondered what future—what destiny held in store for him?

* * *

 **...Well?**

 **I wanted to start this chapter off with a bang. That's why I made it longer than my usual. Longest chapter I've done to date, it is over 11,000 words! I doubt I'll make many others this long. I'll probably divide them up. I hope the spelling and grammar is fair.**

 **Again, this story/universe is a series of one shots. The first so many chapters will probably take place all around this time, but hopefully I'll get to a Cade chapter(s)...someday. My plan is do to do some Luke chapters then Leia, their siblings, then some other characters that will be introduced.**

 **Trivia: I was originally going to call the story, _The Emperor and the Empress: The Golden Age._ I had considered making Luke a playboy in one of my stories. I never thought it would fit into _Surprises_ / _Renaissance_ timeline so I thought I'd use that idea here. Also many wanted Vader to have more relationships in TSCATGV but I never felt that fit with Vader's character in this universe. ****In case anyone doesn't know, Isolder, Hapes, and such are all from Legends. If you want you read more about them, go to Wookieepedia. That's where I get a lot of my info though I have read some Legends and new Canon.** **I loosely based Vader's appearance on the leaked Battlefront 4 concept art. I believe it's called Redeemed Vader.** **I had a hard time naming the characters Reinhard and Ragnar. I went through like 4 different pairs of names. Originally I planned to make them fraternal twins like Luke and Leia.** **Sicemon was the original name of Jabba's homeworld in ROTJ.**

 **Coming up: Luke's actions are going to have consequences. Leia will meet Han later. The Emperor and Empress will have to make a decision regarding the Throne. Unlike the Vaders, I have already decided who will sit on the Throne, and no, I will not tell. Also unlike Legends, I'm not afraid to kill off characters, just a word of warning.**

 **Also I'm going to try and work on _Renaissance_ and _Scroll III_. I apologize and hate that I haven't updated them in so long.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. I'm also curious to hear what readers who didn't read the prequel think. Same with those who read TSCATGV, does it fit with well with its prequel?**


	2. The Prophecy

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows.**

 **I pulled heavily from Legends and TCW for this chapter. I hope the information is accurate.**

 **The first half of this chapter is more a flashback that takes place twelve years after Palpatine's death. Then the second half takes place a few months after the last chapter.** **I hope some of the drama in the second half of the story isn't a turn off for some. I've worried about that.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The Prophecy

 _Twelve years after the death of Emperor Palpatine..._

The fall of Dathomir took seven months, two weeks, and three days. It had started with a blockade.

Years earlier, Mother Talzin had begun opening up Dathomir's contact with the outside Galaxy. The Vaders initially thought this would be an effective move. However, they had forgotten that Dathomir had survived for many centuries without the outside Galaxy. So the blockade didn't seem to effect them, at least not quickly enough.

So the Imperial Navy began to drop bombs followed by heavy ground assaults.

The ground assaults were tricky due to the magick of the witches and their Rancors. Magick was a supernatural technique that allowed a practitioner to wield great powers connected to the Dark Side of the Force.

Vader knew this would be hard. Some even said impossible, but he was determined to do the impossible.

While there said to only be maybe 5,000 beings on Dathomir, the power of the witches magicks made them an unstoppable force. They would unleash Rancor attacks on the men. They would play tricks on trooper. Make them see terrifying creatures and other things that were not actually real.

After seeing the mutilated bodies of the troopers—a lot of it was believed to be self mutilation—Padmé wanted to pull out. However, Vader refused. He would not back down. He did not want this to be his first defeat. He would never hear the end of it. It would be a stain on his legacy.

Vader had lost many teams of men. According to Amedda, his office had estimated 520,000 Imperial men. That was the most he had ever lost during one of his conquest or any mission. Even under Emperor Palpatine Vader never lost so many men. They were still unsure on the number of Dathomirians lost, but Vader believed they only lost 1,000. Which was about twenty percent of their population.

After a few months, the Empire came up with a gas weapon that was harmless to humans, but would kill Rancors. Vader reluctantly sent out his Force sensitive pupils, including Starkiller to use the Force to block of the witches' magick.

Finally, the Empire had control over the entire planet. The conquest of Dathomir was considered complete when a large group of Dathomirian clans surrendered. A few Nightsisters were even among them. Most of the Nightsisters, including their leader, Mother Talzin were killed years ago by General Grievous. Now mostly just witches, enslaved men, Zabraks, a handful of Kwa, and Rancors occupied the planet.

Still, the Dathomirians and few remaining Nightsisters put up one hell of a fight. For a time, even Vader doubted if there would be a victory.

"Allaya would be proud," Vader said recalling their history.

The planet Dathomir had a long history with the Force. Many beings on the planet were Force sensitive. During the time of Darth Bane, there was even a Sith Academy somewhere on the planet.

Then around 600 years ago, a female human Jedi Knight named Allya was expelled from the Jedi Order. She was exiled to a penal colony on Dathomir. There she encountered other human exiles who were hunted by native Rancors. Allya used the planet's strong life energy to teach the colony's women to master the Force. Soon they tamed the Rancors and enslaved the male population. These women became the Witches of Dathomir. They followed the Book of Law created by Allya and over time divided into numerous clans. Though they were mostly peaceful with one another. Their use of the Force evolved into spells and magicks, but use of the Dark Side or nightspells was punishable by exile. Eventually, a group of these exiles banded together and formed the Nightsisters.

Padmé had always wondered about so called Book of Law. Apparently Allya had based it on the Jedi Code and teachings. The Book of Law's last line said: _Never concede to evil, lest you be consumed by it._ Yet they had enslaved half their population. It made her curious about the latest world they had conquered. Even if she didn't agree with their philosophy.

With Starkiller and a team of following her, Padmé had been walking around the last few hours. Looking around at the captured witches. A few children were among them. She even saw a group of six or seven male slaves. She hoped they would now be better off.

She, Vader, Amedda, and the Council had yet to decide what to do with the remaining Dathomirians.

Normally she and Vader left civilians to their own leaders or rulers. However, Dathomir had been chaos since Mother Talzin's death. There were a few clan leaders left but no definitive ruler. Also the witches were arguably dangerous. Vader feared they would one day retaliate against them.

While yes, they should be punished as Vader suggested, Padmé didn't believe they all deserved to be imprisoned or die. Such as the children who were too young to know better or even fight and the male slaves had no choice in the matter.

But Vader had pointed out, _"If you leave so much as a sapling in the ground, one day it will grow into a vengeful tree with a million troopers behind him."_

Padmé knew he was not wrong, but she was torn.

From several meters away she saw him with Captain Pellaeon. They were talking with some of the captures witches. Perhaps they would help change his mind.

For some reason one young woman in particular caught her eye. Maybe it was the red gown that made her stand out in the dirty and grimy crowds of witches and troopers. She wasn't standing near the other Nightsisters or even the witches. Judging by their wrinkled noses and scared faces, the others didn't want to be near her.

Her guards and Starkiller standing closely by, Padmé approached the woman. "Who are you?"

She was dressed in a red gown that reminded Padmé of the clothing she had seen Mother Talzin wear in old holos.

The woman bowed, "I am called Zalem, daughter of Mother Talzin."

Padmé would later learn Zalem was also the name of Mother Talzin's predecessor and possibly her mother. While this girl was Talzin's firstborn daughter, she was often secluded from the rest of the Nightsisters clan and Padmé would soon discover why.

"So you're Mother Talzin's heir?" Whatever remained of the Nightsisters Clan had been in disarray since Talzin's death at the hands of Grievous. The Nightsisters were the most powerful clan on Dathomir and with Talzin being their leader, many considered her the leader of Dathomir until her death.

Zalem paused, "...I don't know. Maybe..." She was Mother Talzin's only living daughter. "I've always been...kept away from my sisters." All members of the Nightsisters and even the witches called each other sisters. Whether they were blood or not. "Mother thought it was best and because of that," She gestured over at the other Nightsisters. "They fear me."

"Why?" Padmé asked with a raised. Under her heavy robes, the girl was skin and bones. She didn't seem that dangerous to her. However, they were dealing magick and other things Padmé did not quite understand.

"My gift." Zalem closed her silver eyes and clasped her hands together. "If it pleases you, great one, to show you peace, I offer you my gift."

"Your gift?" Padmé asked with small hesitation. What kind of gift?

"My site...sometimes, I can see into the past, present, and...and the future."

"Really?" Padmé wondered if she really could or was this a trick? Perhaps even a trap.

"Yes, though it can be powerful...and dangerous." Zalem seemed to ponder this for a moment. "I believe it is the reason my mother nearly died giving birth to me."

"Did she now?" Padmé said in a political voice. What a pity. If Talzin had died, she never would have given birth to Zalem's little brother, Maul. Which would have saved Padmé's husband, Vader so much pain.

Zalem stretched out her hand, "I can show you."

Padmé paused. She didn't know if this was a good idea, but reluctantly put her own hand into Zalem's. She was curious about the future. Who wasn't? She wondered if they could keep the Empire together? Would Luke be a good successor? Would Leia be better? Would it be for them co-rule like they had discussed so long ago?

"Empress..." A young Starkiller swallowed. He wasn't sure about this.

Padmé held up her other hand. That was the signal to wait. "It's alright."

Starkiller didn't like this at all, but what could he do? He couldn't tell the Empress "no".

The Empress may have been his Master's wife, but she was always kind to him. She always made sure he had enough to eat, warm clothes, and she got him a new holo screen for his chamber. Starkiller often thought of her as a mother.

Starkiller looked over his shoulder at his Master. Unsure what to do. Starkiller turned to see his Master wasn't even watching. The Emperor was looking at some civilians. Possibly planning their executions or perhaps pardons? Should he go get him?

Then he turned back in the Empress's direction, hearing an awful and alarming sound.

The Nightsister, Zalem was screaming at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were glowing red. She was floating in midair, about a meter off the ground. There was almost this...air bubble around her. Smalls streams of lightning radiating around her. Though Starkiller wouldn't call it Force lightning. Possibly magick? It was different from things he had seen in battle.

Then the Nightsister said something to the Empress, but no one could understand. They were too far away.

The Empress was shuddering. Her eyes bulging with terror.

Some of the lightning began to hit the Empress, who began to scream. She then began float off the ground.

"PADMÉ!" Emperor Vader screamed as he began running in his wife's direction.

Lightsaber ignited, "PROTECT YOUR EMPRESS!" Starkiller cried to his men. Without even thinking, he extended an arm. Using the Force, he pulled the Empress away from the Nightsister and back towards him.

Then shots were fired.

 _Pew! Pew! Pew!_

The bubble seemed to protect the woman.

"CEASE FIRE!" Vader yelled as the first of the blaster bolts ricocheted off the bubble.

The troopers did cease fire, but because they all fell to the ground. The blaster bolts ricocheted back and hit all the troopers. They were all either dead or gravely injured.

Thankfully, Starkiller and Padmé—minus some cuts seemed unharmed. Also thanks to Starkiller's use of a lightsaber and the Force. Then again, they never fired at the bubble.

Teeth clenched, Vader suspected this was all some sort of magick. Hadn't they taken away enough men?

Already furious, Vader's raised his fist into the air. He closed his eyes...he broke the bubble with a _popping_ sound, but the Nightsister, Zalem remained in the air.

As the bubble broke, it was like Zalem woke up. Her eyes returned to their normal state. She quickly realized her situation.

She began clawing at her neck.

"Wait!" Padmé cried as she reached for her husband, but he was too enraged to listen.

But it already too late.

The Dathomirian witch's body fell on the ground. Her neck was unnaturally twisted off to the side .

Padmé ran towards the body. "What did you see?" While in her head, she knew the Nightsister was dead, she desperately tried shaking the body. _"WhatDidYouSee?"_ She said frantically.

Vader didn't know what the Nightsister said to his wife, but would not tolerate any of this.

"Padmé...Padmé, are you alright?" Vader put his hand on her back.

"...uh-huh," Padmé ran her fingers through her hair.

Vader studied her cuts as he helped her to her feet.

Vader stood there for moment, then looked around. "Captain Pellaeon," Vader called out.

Gilad Pellaeon nearly ran to the Emperor, "Yes, Lord."

"Take my wife back to the Executor." There would receive the best medical treatment. Also Vader had a feeling the man would not approve of what he was about to do.

"Yes, sir!" Pellaeon gave his best salute which was acceptable since Vader was also Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces. He then bowed for Lady Vader and offered her arm.

"Regardless of whatever she may say, stay close to her until I arrive," Vader ordered.

"...of course, sir," Pellaeon couldn't help but feel the Emperor was trying to get rid of him.

Vader watched Pellaeon escort Padmé to the closet ship.

"You two," Vader said noticing the two TIE pilots. "Go with them." He wanted to make sure they got there safely. He didn't need anymore problems with magick.

"Yes, sir!"

"Right away, Lord!" The two got into their cockpits and followed the ship closely.

Vader watched the ships disappear into the atmosphere and turned his back to his apprentice, Starkiller.

Starkiller fell to his knees. "Master, I beg your..."

Vader narrowed his eyes as he physically grabbed Starkiller by the throat. "Your hesitation caused needless deaths and the endangerment of my wife!"

Starkiller began to turn blue. He closed his eyes. Probably expecting to die.

Vader thought about finishing off the boy. He had killer officers, troopers, and even civilians for less.

However, he was feeling merciful.

Vader silently cursed himself. He blamed Padmé and their children for his weakened state.

" _Do not fail me again_ ," Vader said.

Also Vader did want to waste years of time and training by killing the boy then having to find and train another being. Yes, he had other pupils. However, Starkiller was the eldest, the most promising, and his favorite. In some ways and unlike the others he was almost like an adopted son. However, Vader would not hesitate if something like this _ever_ happened again.

Vader released his grip.

Starkiller deeply gasped, "...y-yes, M-Master." He coughed, "Thank you, Master!"

Vader waited a moment for Starkiller to regain his breathe and composure. "Do you want to make this...error up me?" He looked back at the Dathomirians.

"Of course, Master." Starkiller looked at him with the biggest eyes. "Anything!"

He sounded like a child. Then again, he a was child. He was only seventeen maybe?

One who had killed time and time again.

"Put your new lightsaber to use."

Starkiller's new lightsaber was actually an old lightsaber of a Jedi he had slain, Master Rahm Kota. It used to have a green blade, but he had recently put a red synthetic crystal inside.

"Master?" Did his Master mean...

"NO SURVIVORS," Vader yelled at the troopers guarding the captured Dathomirians.

* * *

 _Four years later..._

 _A few months after the death of Jabba the Hutt..._

Prince Luke and his girlfriend, Dani Blue were sitting in the smaller sitting area on the east side of the Imperial Family's private living quarters of the Palace.

Dani was sitting on the largest sofa in the room. Her feet were resting comfortably on the low table in front of them.

The snacks bowls and drink cups from earlier still laying on the table. Dani hadn't picked up the dishes yet since Luke had barely eaten. Luke was laying on his side with his head resting on the Zeltron's lap. He looked terrible.

Blue was a Zeltron, a near-Human species. They were physically distinctive by their skin which came in different shades of red ranging from light pink to deep red, and hair which could be red or blue. Most of them were considered highly attractive by Human, near-Human, and even some non-humanoid standards. They were also known for being extremely gullible as Luke had learned in recent months.

 _Though she won't be for long,_ Luke silently thought.

"You're really cute when you're grumpy," Zeltron smiled. Playing with his shoulder length golden hair.

"I'm not grumpy." Luke mumbled. A word the Prince was not used to hearing.

"You are!" Dani smiled as she craned her head towards his grumpy looking face to make eye contact.

"I'm just...tired." Luke finally said. "I...stayed up too late sparring with my father."

Dani thought about pressing the issue, but decided against. "Alright, if that's all." If something were really bothering him, surely her boyfriend of over four months would tell her. Right?

"That's all," Luke looked up at her. Trying to put on his best smile.

They were about to kiss, when they heard a voice, " _Ahem!_ "

Luke lifted his head to see his mother, the Empress.

Dani got to her feet and bowed. "Your Highness."

"Dani, it's wonderful to see you again." The Empress gave her best smile. The Zeltron seemed like a nice girl. Though Padmé quielty wished she would wear more clothes as she eyed the girl's bare midriff then her son. "Luke, I think it's time you said goodnight. It's almost time for dinner."

Luke sensed he knew what that meant. That she wanted to be alone so they could talk. His frown grew, did they have to?

"Ooh, what are you having?" Dani said cheerily.

Luke gave a clueless face as he looked at his mother.

"Shaak," Padmé said with an almost terrifying look.

Dani made a face. She was a vegetarian. "Hm, guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." She pecked his check then lowered her head before she left the sitting area. "Goodnight, Lady Vader."

"Goodnight, Dani." Empress Vader nodded. "General Rex," She looked over her shoulder to see the captain of the household meters away.

"Milady?" Rex had some papers and other holo documents in his arms.

"Will you escort Miss Dani to the turbolift?"

"Of course," Rex lowered his head. He shifted his paperwork into one arm as Dani looped her arm over the other.

Dani looked up at the man curiously. Then she smiled, "You're a clone!"

"I am," Rex said as his face began to turn pink.

Padmé sensed even he was not immune to her youth and sensuality.

She watched them go and made sure that they the turbolift doors sealed shut. She then looked back and saw Luke was about to leave the sitting area through the other doorway. " _Wait_ ," Padmé commanded in political voice.

Luke huffed, "What?"

"Sit," Padmé ordered as she shut the double doors. She didn't want one of his siblings or a servant eavesdropping. "You were not out sparring with your father." He had stayed in and now that Padmé thought about it, he had gone to bed quite early. Had he even eaten?

"Eavesdropping, thanks Mom." Luke growled as fell back on that same sofa again.

Padmé came closer to him. Sitting on the edge of that same sofa. "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but really Luke, what is going on?" She placed hand over his forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You've been like this for days. Is everything alright between you and Dani?"

Luke looked almost pale. "I screwed up." He muttered quietly with his eyes shut. He couldn't meet her gaze. He knew what she would say. What _he_ would say... "Dad's gonna kill me." He remembered the sermon they had given him a few months ago.

Padmé raised a brow. What had he done? "Your father loves you. I love you." What could be so bad? Had attacked a member of the HoloNet? Given away private information to a date?

Luke remained silent.

"What is it? Tell me." Padmé said as warmly and patiently as she could.

Luke remained silent though it looked like he was trying to speak.

"...Luke?"

"I got a girl pregnant."

Padmé breathed.

In and out...

 _In..._

 _Out..._

Her hand covered her mouth. She thanked the Force they did not have an audience. Padmé could only imagine the look on her face. She then looked back up and took a moment to regain her composure, "Dani is pregnant?" She certainly didn't seem like an expectant mother. She seemed to eat like any normal adolescent. Hell, her midriff was showing.

"No, Mom...not Dani." Luke weakly answered with a shake of his head. "Her name is Akanah Norand Goss." He finally sat up. He pulled up his knees up to his chin. "I went out with her a few times awhile back and...while Dani went back home for grandfather's funeral." Her home was on Zeltros, the homeworld of the Zeltrons. "We started seeing each other again and we..."

Padmé could not believe what she was hearing. How could he? While she was not a fan of Dani and her clothing style, she certainly did not approve of cheating. Especially during a time of mourning. "Luke..."

Luke could hear the anger and disappointment. "I know...I know..."

Padmé remained silent. Maybe there was hope. "Are you sure its yours? There's a lot of credits to be made in paternity claims." Between the attention, attorneys, the HoloNet, and so on. It was a vicious cycle. She and Vader knew all too well.

Years ago, an unknown Twi'lek woman filed suit against the Imperial Family. Claiming that Emperor Vader had fathered her newborn son. Thankfully through DNA and the timing the conception, the Vaders and their army of attorneys quickly and quietly silenced the fraudulent claim.

While in her head, Padmé knew the child was not her husband's. In her heart, it had stung and always made her worry.

At one time, her greatest fear was that her husband would replace her with a younger, more beautiful woman. Which she was foolish because no one could match politically her.

However, that fear now seemed silly. A few years ago, after a visit to Dathomir Padmé realized what her other fear, her greatest fear was. A Dathomirian Nightsister came to her and said that the Throne would be usurped.

" _I've_ _dreamt of a being walking alone. His sky blue eyes were full of rain, but no one heard his grief. His house empty...in ruin. A stranger steals a chair?_ " Padmé remembered being violently grabbed the woman. Her long fingernails left scratches and bruises. " **The half breed will destroy everything!** "

Before Padmé could even ask what in hell she meant, Vader killed the woman. Padmé remembered begging him to stop, but it was too late. Vader killed the Nightsister without hesitation. She didn't believe her husband heard the story. Padmé later told him what the Nightsister said, but he brushed the story aside.

She didn't believe that her husband had been unfaithful though she could not help but worry. After all he was the most powerful man in the Galaxy and power made women such as her go mad.

Now it was coming true. Only through her firstborn son, the heir. This child could later cause problems. Maybe not now, but for Luke's future legitimate heirs.

Even now, the child would cause problems. An heir fathering a child out of wedlock would be a huge scandal.

Luke swallowed hard, "She's not like that."

 _I'm sure..._ Padmé had never met this Goss girl, but she had heard the name. Weren't they a social climbing family from the Outer Rim? Then again, most she encountered were social climbing.

"I'm sure I already know the answer, but she's planning to keep the child?" What had he and the girls discussed? Had they planned anything yet?

"Yes and..." Luke trailed off.

"What else has she said?"

Luke looked almost pained.

"What did she say?" She would not ask again.

"She's wants us to get married."

 _Of course she does..._ Padmé silently fumed. _That schutta._

Even if Luke actually wanted get married, she wouldn't allow it. They were both too young. Any marriage at such an age would be a disaster.

After taking a moment to calm down, Padmé opened her mouth, "You are _not_ going to get married." In any case, due to their young age, the pair would each need permission from at least one parent. There was no way in hell they would get from either her or her husband. "You will remain silent. You will not breathe a word of this to _anyone_ , including your siblings. Even Leia." His own twin and probably his closet confident.

Luke nodded as he looked at his mother.

"You will do exactly what I say and when I say it," Padmé commanded. "Do you understand me?"

She wasn't speaking to him as his mother, but as the Empress.

Padmé ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't this leaking to the HoloNet. I also don't need every baby mama on Coruscant coming out of the woodwork. Claiming that you also fathered with their offspring." It would be an absolute nightmare. "Do you understand?"

Luke lowered his head, "Yes, mam."

"You will leave everything to me."

* * *

 **Reviews please.**

 **Trivia: Akanah is a character from Legends and brief love interest. In Legends, she lied to Luke about knowing his mother.**

 **Grievous wiped out most of the Nightsisters in the Maul comic.**

 **According to the Book of Sith, Talzin nearly died giving birth to her first daughter and she united the Nightsisters after the death of Zalem. Little else is known about her backstory. Everything else I made up.**

 **I was going to have Vader find out at the end of the chapter, but I decided to put that in the next chapter.**

 **Next: Padmé speaks with Akanah next chapter.**

 **I'm also trying to work on _Renaissance_.**


	3. Cross and Goss

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

 **I hope Padmé doesn't seem too cold.**

 **Lots of meetings in this chapter. Lots of Padmé too.**

 **If there are any fans of the brief _Star Wars: Agent of the Empire_ comic, you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Cross and Goss

Padmé spent the night digesting her conversation. She did not sleep.

 _"I got a girl pregnant."_

The following day after Padmé finished all her meetings, she contacted Armand Isard, the Director of the Imperial Intelligence. She told him she was in need of a new spy to do some digging. Padmé did not tell him why or what for. Nor did Isard ask.

After thinking it over, he replied, "I know just the guy. He's a real lady's man." Isard smirked.

Padmé wondered how much Isard knew about the situation. She sometimes wondered if he was somehow spying on them in the personal quarters of the Palace? But that was impossible?

Right?

Padmé brushed the thought to the side, for now. She had enough on her mind. Right now, Luke came first.

Anyway the spy's name was Jahan Cross.

Padmé sipped some cafe while scrolling through a holo file on the man. They would be meeting shortly this evening.

Cross was a human male around thirty standard years of age. He was the son of an Imperial Diplomat. When he was a child saw his mother and sister die during the Battle of Coruscant. It was also where he killed for the first time and caught the eye of then Old Republic Intelligence.

Padmé discreetly invited him to the Imperial family quarters. While she would prefer the meeting to take place at her official office, she did not want this meeting to become public knowledge. Also it was not official Imperial business, but a personal matter that was off the record.

Cross arrived exactly on time at 2300 Coruscant time, the end of the night.

Her handmaiden escorted him inside.

He wore a black cloak and a standard black uniform underneath. His short hair was silver and he had piercing blue eyes.

Cross gave a polite deep bow, "My Empress."

"Thank you for coming, Agent Cross. I apolgize for the late hour. Please." She waved a hand to offer him a seat in chair adjacent to hers.

"It's quite alright. I'm used to working odd hours." Cross nodded as he confidently walked towards the chair.

Padmé also noticed how those dangerous blue eyes never left her. She also could not help but so briefly wishing to be single and twenty years younger. She also cursed her foolishness in having a meeting at such a late hour. The young Agent was probably hoping for more than just an assignment tonight.

Padmé did her best to regain her composure and got down to business immediately. She held up a small flickering holo of the girl in question. "This is Akanah Norand Goss. She is pregnant and claims..." Padmé considered her words carefully. "That the child belongs to a member of the Imperial Family." She did not wish to disclose which member of the Imperial family.

An all knowing look flashed across Cross's face.

And was that pity she saw? It made a flash of anger sweep over her.

Let him think it was Vader for the moment. Honestly, she almost preferred it that way. Then again, he would surely know it was Luke soon enough so did it matter?

Padmé handed him the holo and file on Goss. "I want to know if there is any truth in the matter or not. I also want to know _everything_ there is know about the girl."

"Understood," Cross nodded as if he knew a secret.

Padmé tried to think of any other information, but she couldn't think of any. At least, none she wished she disclose. "Any questions?" She asked.

Cross seemed disappointed. "When do you need _this_?" His voice seemed to suggest something else.

"Two days," Padmé said sharply. Really he had three, but she would be meeting with Goss in three days. She wanted time to plan ahead for her meeting with the girl.

"Two days?" Cross was clearly not pleased.

He may have had three if he hadn't given her that look earlier.

"Would you like me to make it one?"

Cross made a face and smiled. He got up from his chair, walked over to the sofa where was she sitting, and sat down beside her.

Oh, he was bold one. Sitting in such close proximity to the Empress. Unless one was friend, family, or even a close colleague such things were frowned upon.

Was he hoping to negotiate?

But this was hardly the first time beings had tried such things on her.

Cross locked eyes with her. "I work better with more time."

Padmé felt his hand touch her mid-thigh.

Padmé felt her power slip a notch, but she did not break. "And I'm on a deadline," Her voice remained strong and regal. "You have two days. You will report back everything I need. Otherwise, I'll tell Isard what a poor job you did and have you shipped off to some Outer Rim world that's in need of mud troopers." The Imperial Army was always in need to those.

Cross lowered his head slightly in defeat and perhaps annoyance. "Understood," The hand started to travel up her inner thigh. "Will there be anything else, my Empress?" He said in a husky voice.

Padmé smirked as she pulled away to stand up. "Unless you want to find yourself strangled and beheaded by your Emperor..." That was how she dealt with men who started to get too close. "That will be all." Padmé opened the door. "Good evening, Agent Cross."

* * *

 _The next day..._

Padmé sat impatiently with Luke at the grand dining room table.

She did not really want Vader to know. At least until she had more duracrete information.

However, Vader was bound to hear whispers that she had a secret meeting with a young and...vigorous spy.

And he did.

The twin Nubian doors to the dining room flew open.

"Luke, go to your room!" He said as calmly as possible.

Padmé could see the rage in Vader's eyes.

"What? Why?" Luke probably figured this about him.

Vader glared at his son then his wife and back, "Your mother and I need to speak."

Padmé glared at her husband then turned to her son who was about to rise. "Luke, sit down." She looked back at her husband. "Vader, sit down." She reached for him. "Annie, it's not what you think."

Not what he thought? "You had a clandestine meeting with Imperial Agent Cross. Here! In my home!" He knew what kind of man Cross was. What was he supposed to think?

"He was recommended by Isard." Padmé explained. "I needed someone to do some digging." She looked at Luke.

Vader's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

Vader noticed how Padmé was looking at Luke, who seemed very nervous.

Vader asked his son, "What did you do?"

"I..." Luke ran his fingers over his blonde hair. "I, um..."

Padmé reached for her husband's hand.

"I-I was...seeing this girl...a few months back and n-now she's pregnant."

Stunned, Vader looked over to his wife who said nothing but wore the same concerned face.

Vader also guessed this wasn't the boy's current plaything, the Zeltron, Dani Blue. "I see..." He said coldly as he pulled away from his wife.

"Vader," Padmé started to speak.

Vader got up from his chair who fell over. "What were you thinking?" He started to round the table where Luke sat.

Luke quickly got up and was about to escape out the closet door when an invisible hand pushed him back against the wall. "Nggh!" Luke winced.

"Vader! Anakin?" Padmé called out to her husband.

He didn't seem to hear her.

"Dad..." Luke pleaded.

Vader neared Luke, "I _warned you!"_ He looked like predator ready to pounce on its prey.

Padmé moved quickly. Placing herself between her husband and her son. "Enough! ENOUGH!" She placed her hands on both sides of her husband's face. "Look at me. Look at me, Anakin."

Vader looked at her and felt himself calm down. Some of anger started to leave his face.

Padmé then looked over to her son. Judging by his posture, Vader had released his grip. "Luke, out!" Padmé commanded. "OUT!" She didn't need this getting out of hand.

Luke ran out of the room.

"But stay in the Palace!" She called out.

Vader fell into a chair.

Padmé said nothing for a few moments. Giving her husband time to calm down.

Vader put his hands on his temples, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Padmé did not even look at him. "I'm working on it."

"How long have you known?"

"Few days," Padmé replied.

Vader said nothing. He seemed disappointed. He wished Luke would have confided in him. Then again, he had threatened Luke if this had ever happened.

"What are we going to do?"

She did not want to her son at the center of such as scandal. Granted he was the boy in this situation. Not the girl, if he were a girl he would be called a schutta.

Still, men could still get called similar names. Nor did she want every young woman to come out of the woodwork and accuse Luke of also fathering their child. It would be a PR nightmare.

The Naboo and Leia might get her wish then.

"He's only sixteen."

Padmé squeezed her eyes shut, "I know."

He was voicing all those thoughts she had all night.

"He's still a child himself," Vader rambled on.

Her head was now throbbing, "I know."

"What are we going to do?" Vader said in defeat.

"I don't know," Padmé firmly stated. Then she calmed down, "Give me time to think."

Did he forget she was upset too?

Several moments passed, Padmé raised her head, "Look, first we'll do some digging. We will see if there is any truth if the matter." Whether there was truth in the matter or not, Padmé would still run numerous tests once the child was born.

"If there isn't?" Vader hoped and prayed. He was not ready to be grandfather.

Padmé made that face when she was planning something that usually involved breaking the Constitution. "We'll make this girl disappear." She sighed, "We'll even pay her if we have to." If that didn't work, she would go further if necessary. She did not wanting this story following her son the rest of his life. She did not want this to be legacy.

Vader scowled, "I will not pay some liar—"

"Only if we must!" Padmé wanted this all done as quickly and quietly as possible. Of course, if they sent a message out early enough, the girl could be blacklisted from all HoloNet locations. However, they needed to move quickly. Assuming it was not already too late.

"...and if there is truth in her claim?" Vader suspected there was.

Padmé knew her husband, he would overreact and frighten Goss. He would also not handle the media well if this got out. "You will leave this to me."

Vader nodded, "Goss is yours." He conceded that fact.

Padmé touched her's husband's arm and turned to leave.

Vader grabbed her hand and roughly pulled back nearly causing her to fall, but he used the Force to keep upright. He hadn't meant to that rough, but he needed to get his point across. He possessively wrapped his arms around his wife. "But Cross is _mine_." His tone clearly said, _As are you_. Vader did not want the womanizer anywhere near his wife.

"Nothing happened," Padmé promised in his ear as she squeezed his fingers.

Vader loosened his grip. He sensed his wife was telling the truth, but that still didn't mean he trusted Cross.

Padmé turned to face him.

"No more late meetings with anyone," Vader warned.

Padmé crossed her arms and nearly laughed. "You know that is not possible." She had meetings at all sorts of odd hours. As he did. They were Emperor and Empress of the Galactic Empire. The leaders of thousands worlds and its trillions of citizens who were all on different time and sector zones. Again, that was not possible.

Vader scowled.

"Unless of course, you've never had clandestine meetings with beautiful, Imperial women."

Vader was about to speak, but went silent.

Ah.

Padmé smiled warmly, "I expect you in our chamber tonight."

Force only knew what tonight might bring. A crisis here or on some far off planet.

"Angel," Vader softly called out to her.

She turned back to meet his gaze.

"We could head there now." Most of the children were not home. "Or we could...here." Vader sat back on the sofa.

Padmé smiled back as she walked back over in his direction. She sat down on his lap to exchange soft but feverish growing kisses.

* * *

 _Two days later..._

"Your Highness, it is an honor."

"Ms. Goss," Padmé said with an icy glare.

While nervous, Akanah Norand Goss tried to smile. She was now seventeen, a few months older than Luke. She wore a simple black gown. Padmé also took note of the gown's red small red trimmings. The colors of their House.

 _My House..._ Padmé thought as she studied the girl.

While the dress still hid it, Padmé could see the bump was starting to show. She nearly went pale.

Everyday, it was becoming more and more real.

"Tell me about yourself, Akanah," Padmé said as pleasantly as possible.

Goss started rambling on about her childhood. Her parents and their occupations. "I'm here attending university or I was..." She frowned. "I recently got a job at this diner joint not to far from the Works."

The Works were also known as the Flats was the name of a large industrial area of Coruscant. The area was located in the Dacho District which was close to the Senate District and next to the Fobosi District. It had been an immense manufacturing center for many companies until they abandoned the planet for cheap labor and off-world facilities. Prospective urban developers released stone mites, duracrete slugs, and conduit worms into the Works, in an attempt to clear the area out so it could be purchased and refurbished.

According to Vader, the area also once served as meeting place between Darth Sidious and Darth Tyrnus, better known as Count Dooku.

Even without past Sith, the area was still dangerous.

It was certainly no place for any expecting mother.

Though that did not stop Padmé from seeing what the girl was doing.

Still, she didn't want her unborn grandchild in any dangerous part of Coruscant. Relunctantly, Padmé reached over to the nearby low table. She handed Goss an evelope. That will get you through the next six months. I will cover the med visits and delivery expenses."

"Empress...my lady, I cannot except this."

Padmé noticed the brief smirk on Goss's face. Many of her worries were put at ease.

 _Good for her,_ Padmé thought.

Padmé did her best to smile as warmly and maternally as possible. "I want my grandchild and son to have a bright future. You will receive another check after the birth when you have the baby over to me."

Goss's eyes widened in horror, "W-what?"

Padmé silently breathed. She expected this sort of reaction. She had to approach this carefully. If not she could lose Goss and the child. She also needed to make sure her spies watched the girl carefully.

"Excuse me, your Highness, but this is between me and your son." They had not decided anything yet. Certainly not to hand the baby over to his mother.

Padmé's eyes narrowed. "You made it my business when you got yourself pregnant." Padmé dug into this girl's background. Goss wasn't stupid. Surely she knew how to use protection. Padmé had not said aloud, but she wondered if Goss had gotten herself pregnant on purpose. Even if it was true, she doubted Luke would ever believe her. He was like her when she was young, naive, and saw the best in everyone.

Goss didn't seem to appreciate the comment.

Padmé did not care, "Do you have any idea how much credits a being can make for a paternity claim?" True or not. "How many lives can be ruined?"

Goss put on her best and most innocent smile. "Well, I'm not looking for credits or to ruin anyone's lives." She added.

"Not just credits, but marriage too." Padmé's icey glare did not break.

Goss's right brow lifted, "Is that was this was about?" She paused, "I had simply...suggested it to him. My parents are quite...traditional and I want the baby to have everything."

Padmé pursed her lips. She had also run a background on the Goss family. They were something of a middle upper class family, who for years had been looking to move up in the world. The father, Joreb left the family years ago in pursuit of wealth. It seemed the apple hadn't fallen too far from the tree. Days earlier, Padmé had seriously considered writing this girl a check and be done with her fraudulent paternity claims.

So she had prayed.

However, Cross had confirmed that child was indeed Luke's. He was quite... _thorough_. While Padmé would still run tests after the child's birth, she did not doubt Cross.

Padmé also had no desire to allow this...this girl to raise her first grandchild. Nor did she want this girl to hang around Luke any longer than she had to. Padmé feared—she knew Goss would manipulate him. She remembered how she got her old boyfriend, Rush Clovis to do things for her because he thought Luke and Leia were his.

She remembered how things began to change between her and Vader when she got pregnant with Luke and Leia. Having a baby changed things...everything.

"And not just the baby, but you too desire...everything." It was not a question.

Goss paused, "That sounds like an accusation."

Padmé exhaled, "Let's speak like adults here. What is it you want? Credits? To sit at my son's side? To be loved?"

Padmé sensed that it was a mix of all, but definitely the latter. She knew this when she saw Goss flinch at the latter.

Padmé tried not to chuckle. "Oh, my dear," She put an almost motherly hand on her shoulder. "Oh, you're so young and beautiful." Padmé shook her head. It was such a shame. "But so incredibly stupid."

Akanah's mouth fell a gasp. "E-Excuse me?" She had never been so insulted.

Padmé grinned, "You will not marry any son of mine. No matter how many times he impregnates you."

Akanah struggled to her words, just flabbergasted at what she was hearing. She stood up. "I have never...I will go to the press." One of the most powerful weapons in the Galaxy. "I will tell them—"

"Hmm, too late," Padmé long saw that coming. "I have already informed all members of the media throughout the Galaxy to not accept any story of yours or relatives. Even a story that so much as mentions you." This would hold up for years. Even when the girl died, hopefully not for a long time, that included her obituary.

Akanah looked like she was trying to find a retort, but seemed empty handed.

"You want to be a Princess? Empress? Is that it?" Padmé nodded when she heard no reply. "You think you're in love. That he loves you."

"He said it." More than once.

Padmé tried not to smirk. "When? In bed?" Finally, she laughed again. "Oh child, men say all kinds of things in bed." Padmé briefly thought back to her previous lovers and of Clovis, but only for a moment. That didn't seem fair to her husband of nearly eighteen years.

"My son is...quite young." Padmé wanted to use other words like immature, but did not wish belittle her son in front of this girl of all beings. "He will grow bored of you." He would probably move on before the honeymoon was over. "You will both be unhappy. Your child will grow up unhappy." Which would inevitably lead to a messy and scandalous divorce.

"This is what I propose." She got the folder out of the inside of her cloak. One of her lawyers had drawn up this agreement this yesterday.

"Again, you will stay on Coruscant to finish the semester. Your rent, groceries, and medical expenses will be covered. You will have limited contact with Luke. He needs to focus on his future. After you give birth to the child, you will hand he or she over to me through an anonymous adoption agreement. You will then be given a very generous check and a one-way ticket back to your homeworld. There you will stay and never be heard from again. Do I make myself clear?" Padmé quite liked this plan. It was neat, clean, and free from scandal.

"I'll never see my child again?" Akanah felt her heart skip a beat.

"It is for the best my dear." Padmé put a hand of Goss's shoulder. "You're only seventeen. No where ready to be a parent."

"But Luke isn't?" He would have access to the child. Wouldn't he? What was Empress Vader planning?

Padmé considered this, but she wasn't planning on Luke taking any responsibility of the child. Maybe he should? Really she hadn't even decided on what to do with child yet. "My son needs to focus on his future." As Supreme Commander, Emperor, and as much as she dreaded it, a Sith too, he would have little time for a child. "He will have no time for children." Not to for the next five, ten, maybe fifteen years. "As soon as this is over, go home, Akanah. Focus on your education. Find a suitable job and husband. One who truly loves you. I'm sure you'll have plenty more children someday."

"Your advice is appreciated Empress Vader, but I have to decline. I will not give up my child. I am willing to share custody.

Padmé said nothing for a long time. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, but she found herself disappointed. "Very well."

She would have to try something else.

* * *

Later...

 _"What's so important about this baby of yours? Is it the Messiah?"_

 _Goss paused, "Not quite, but let's just say this child is my ticket to the good life."_

Cross clicked the listening recorder off.

"And you're certain she never drank?"

"No alcohol. No spice, sir."

"Thank you, Cross." Vader could sense his wife was listening in. He hoped she wasn't listening in earlier when he warned Cross to never try anything like that again. "You are dismissed."

Cross bowed and left.

Padmé waited until she heard the door swoosh shut behind Cross. She then sat at the table by Vader, "She views the child as nothing more than her meal ticket." That only reconfirmed her suspicions more.

"While you view the child as threat to our family's future."

Padmé paused, "I never said that." Giving a political answer.

"But you've considered it," Vader pointed out.

Padmé glared at him. "Of course, I have." She wasn't an idiot and had not forgotten the Nightsister's words.

 _"The half breed will destroy everything!"_

Even if the child turned out not to be their undoing, did he really want his grandchild to be raised by someone like that?

Padmé stood up, "We have got to get the baby away from her!"

Vader understood her concern but their hands were tied. "I understand your concern."

Padmé turned. She sensed a _but_ coming.

"Goss views the baby as a mealticket, then she won't let any harm come to the baby. I also have a team watching her every move."

Padmé knew all this, but suspected Vader was just trying to calm her nerves. "I won't share custody with her," Padmé fumed as she paced.

Vader didn't want to either, but what could they do? "And what do you suggest we do? Go to court?" That would be a long, fun, very public custody battle.

Didn't she want to keep all this quiet? Wasn't that the point of Cross and all sneaking around? Sneaking Goss into the Palace to visit with Luke. Sneaking Luke into the med center to go with Goss to the doctor's appointments and so on.

"I haven't heard you come up with any brilliant ideas." Wasn't he supposed to be the legendary strategist?

Vader didn't know what to do. "If she were anyone else, I would have her assassinated."

That was often how Vader dealt with problems like this. He supposed he could make the girl disappear after the birth, but that would raise suspicion. "We could arrange for it to look like an accident." However, there would always be that cloud of suspicion. For the moment, that was the best strategy he currently possessed.

"I do not wish share the child with her, but I don't think I wish her dead." In a way, she almost felt sorry for her at times.

Vader sighed. It might be easier.

"Goss is still mine?" Padmé asked. Making sure they were on the same page.

Vader nodded, "Very well."

* * *

 **Well?**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **How is Vader? Padmé? Goss? Agent Cross?**

 **Coming up: I fear some of you are going to really hate Padmé.**

 **Again, please leave a review. There haven't been that many.**


	4. Animé

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

 **I'm really nervous about this chapter. People are not going to be happy a few certain characters.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Animé

 _Coruscant_

 _Imperial City Medcenter_

At one of the front desks, Elena Yur huffed. She was _so_ ready to leave work, but could not due to all the additional security at the entrances and exits. The garages were even worse. No one was getting in or out of this place.

It was all so silly and overly dramatic.

But this was what happened when members of the Royal Imperial family were admitted to the medcenter. Though which one?

That was the question.

There were many rumors, though the most popular one was the Empress herself. One of the Bith janitors claimed they had seen her come up through one of the back entrances. Though even if she was here, Elena did not believe she was the patient.

The patient, whoever they were required pediatric care. Security was much tighter around the pediatric and maternity wing. As far as Elena knew, no one in the family was expecting so that meant it was a minor.

So it was likely one of the Princes or Princesses?

Though wouldn't there be even more security if one Princes or Princesses were ill or injured? The Emperor and Empress had been extra protective of their offspring since some being had tried to kill the eldest set of twins years earlier. Traffic could sometimes be a nightmare whenever they stepped foot outside the Palace.

Had something like that happened? Was there an assassination attempt?

Elena scrolled through her holo novel, she had lost place.

"Excuse me," Someone panted in front of her desk. "Where's..."

"Y-Your Highness!" Someone called out. "Slow down!"

Your Highness?

Elena looked up.

Off to the right stood a team of troopers. What on earth? Why were they all the way over here?

"Leave me alone!" Said the being in front of her. He was shouting in the direction of the troopers.

Then Elena looked in front of her. The being in front of the desk was a very familiar looking human male. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Mindlessly, the green haired girl looked down the hall towards the pediatric sector of the medcenter.

The boy ran down the hall.

Bewildered, Elena shook her head. Nobody was going to believe this.

* * *

Prince Luke ran down the hall. For once in his life, why wouldn't the security leave him alone? He wasn't a little kid anymore. Hell, he had even killed on a Rancor on his own.

 _Please let them be alright. Please let them be alright_ , he asked the Force.

 _Please..._

He didn't know where he was going, but he trusted in his feelings. In the Force. He had never recalled a time he relied so heavily on them.

He went down several more hallways. Past the pediatric area. No, they wouldn't be here. They'd be in the prenatal and delivery wing. What floor was that on again? Fourth? He cursed. Oh, why didn't he pay more attention?

He found the delivery area.

He didn't see her.

He didn't anyone he knew.

Just some med droids and various species waiting in the room. Must have been a waiting room.

"Your Highness," Said a trooper. He lowered and gestured to the left. "This way."

* * *

They must have been heading in the right direction.

Security was growing tighter and tighter. He could see cameras and other security devices. He could spot some undercover officers.

Then he was led into one of the private rooms.

There she was.

She looked so terrible. So pale. Her face was puffy. It looked like she had been crying.

She was lying under a blanket in a nice bed.

Luke ran to her side. "Akanah? Akanah? What happened?"

Akanah's hair was down. She was wearing a white medcenter gown. "Luke...it was a girl, Luke. It was a girl," She said softly.

"Girl?" Luke said blankly.

"...was a girl." She said weakly.

 _Was_.

Past tense.

Luke's mouth fell open. "What?"

Akanah shook her head. More tears fell down her cheeks.

Luke straightened as he opened his mouth to say something, but the words would not form. He couldn't breathe.

She...

She couldn't be...

No.

"No..."

* * *

 _Later..._

Luke sat outside Akanah's room for...he had no idea how long. It must have been hours. A couple of guards standing by his side. A Royal Guard had even arrived, but when he did not exactly know. He had hardly paid attention. Though one wasn't supposed to detect the comings and goings of Royal Guards.

Luke had pulled his feet up and wrapped his arms around his legs. He put his knees up to face. He hoped no one had seen him cry. He doubted any papparazi had made it this deep in the medcenter, but members of staff could always take a holo and sell it to the HoloNet.

He didn't know what else to do for her. What could he do?

Should he stay? Should he go?

Go where?

Home?

Luke didn't feel like going back to the Palace.

What did he feel like doing?

Luke gave a little shrug.

He did not know.

The med droids had asked him to sign some paperwork. They also asked if he wanted to see the baby twice.

He turned them down both times.

If he saw the body, then it would be real. She would really be gone.

She...she did not feel gone.

Not in the Force.

He supposed that was because her signature was so small and undeveloped. It was hardly noticeable when Akanah was still carrying her. He was tempted to ask Father on the matter, but didn't know if he felt comfortable asking. Maybe it was because they hadn't really made a bond. At least not in the way that Father had always spoken of when Mother had carried him and his siblings.

It always made Luke feel guilty, but all throughout the past, he didn't know how to feel about some it. He was only seventeen. He already had enough responsibility without a child. Still, he planned to give the child a good and safe life. He would often wonder what kind of father would he have been?

Luke shook his head.

He would have been a terrible father.

Again, Luke was only seventeen.

He was just a kid.

True, he had five younger siblings, but what did he know about kids? As his parents pointed out during the past months, _"We are going end up raising the child."_

"...Luke?"

A voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Luke? It's me."

Luke looked up to his mother, the Empress. She wore her usual black gown with red trimming, and her hair was up in tight bun. A steaming cup of caf in her hand.

She looked so cold. Like a statue.

"Mom? Mom, what are you doing here?"

He supposed she was wearing her political mask. Though he barely met her eyes or face to notice.

"I've arrived shortly after Akanah," His Mother mysteriously replied as she sipped her caf.

Luke was confused. How had she gotten here quicker than him? Had they contacted her first? Perhaps it was some her or Father's spies. Luke understood the necessity, but sometimes his parents' countless eyes and ears made him feel uneasy.

What did it matter? Luke ran his fingers through his mess, long blonde hair. "I...I don't..."

Padmé put a gentle, but firm hand on his back. "Shhhh..."

Luke couldn't stand it anymore. " _Mom_..."

She kissed the top of his head. "Shhhh..."

"Oh, Mommy..." Luke cried. Tears streaming down his cheeks. He had not called her that since he was nine. "It's...not..." He sniffed. "It's not fair."

"No," Padmé sighed. "No, it isn't." She gave him something to wipe his face.

"It's...it was a girl," Luke said. "A girl."

"I know," Padmé said distantly. She looked away. Like she was thinking of something. Then Padmé looked at her son. "Have you seen her yet?" She asked curiously.

"No," Luke almost moaned as he wiped his eyes.

"Why not?"

"I...I don't know," Luke said weakly.

That answer did not satisfy Padmé, "Luke..."

"I can't..." He said weakly.

"Go," Padmé commanded. "Say your goodbyes." She closed her eyes.

Was there something in her eyes?

Was she crying?

Luke wasn't certain he had ever seen his mother cry. Well, maybe on the day he and Leia were nearly killed.

Padmé reached for her son's hand. "It will give you closure. Believe me, I know." She said somberly, "... _I know_."

Luke supposed she did. He didn't really remember much from her miscarriages. He was three and maybe six when they occurred. He imagined that his parents also shielded him and his younger siblings away from the heartache.

Luke sat there for a moment, then nodded as he went to find the med droid.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Emperor Vader and Vizier Amedda had been away all day.

They had to attend the funeral of Paul Gentis, son of General Gentis. General Gentis was a hero of the Clone Wars and was the current headmaster of the Coruscant Imperial Academy. Vader actually felt bad for the man. He once had four offspring, now he only had one son left. Vader could not imagine losing any of his children or only having one child left.

He and Amedda also took a private comm with the Chume'da of the Hapes Consortium, Isolder. Though they had only met twice, the boy seemed to have grown quite fond of Leia. He had wished to pay Courscant and naturally Leia another visit within the next week.

"I believe he's a bit lovesick, my Lord," Amedda had commented.

Begrudgingly, Vader agreed and supposed he might have to get used the boy. Though he believed young Isolder was kind and would look after his daughter. Force help him if he was not.

As Vader marched down the hall of the medcenter, the Chume'da was the last thing on his mind.

Apparently the mother to his son's unborn child had gone into labor.

Vader knew that was not the whole story. He knew his wife had been plotting since she found out Luke had impregnated some gold-digger. She also feared that perhaps this child was linked to the Nightsister's prophecy. But he never anticipated she would take it this far, but perhaps he should have.

 _"I won't share custody with her."_

Maybe he should done more, but that was their agreement.

He would deal with Agent Cross, who was presently on the other side of the Galaxy, while she took of Goss.

There she was.

There was Luke.

A small white bundle in his arms.

Tears streaming down his face.

Why was he...

Vader stopped when he realized the bundle was lifeless. He did not even feel the tiny life in the Force.

"Padmé," He called out. His voice drained of all emotion.

Even thought she was wearing her political mask, Padmé was clearly fighting back tears. "Husband."

Vader tried to sound like strong Emperor he tried to be, but even he was struggling. Their first grandchild was...was dead? Vader clenched his fist. "What _happened_?"

Padmé seemed calm. Too calm.

He did not like it.

What was going on?

"Come with me," Padmé took his hand and led him down a hall.

Vader briefly eyed Luke, who hadn't seem to notice he was even there. His eyes returned to Padmé.

Vader didn't need the Force to tell him she had something do with this. "What have you done?"

Padmé didn't seem certain where to begin. "So far it's going better than I anticipated." She began. "Soon I will give her a check and a one-way ticket back to her homeworld. I will also explained to her what would happen if she ever sets foot on Coruscant again."

Again, Vader asked, _"WhatHaveYouDone?"_ He almost violently grabbed her by the shoulder.

Padmé returned his glare, "Let go." She said calmly and formally.

Vader reluctantly did so.

They went up another flight of stairs. Down a hallway, turned, and down anther hallway.

Padmé keyed in a code on secured door that led to a private medical wing. The door opened with a _whoosh!_

Inside there was large chamber. A few medical droids over in the corner, working on some paperwork or other business.

In the center, several beeping machines with some equipments and wires hooked up to a small incubator.

Padmé led to the center.

"Moments ago, you asked what I had done? What I have done is saved our family and our son from scandal and ruin. I have also saved _our_ grandchild from the clutches of her schutta of a mother." There was no way in hell she was going to share custody with her. "I have saved us all months of paperwork and custody hearings." Which would be incredibly public.

All Vader heard was _her_.

He repeatedly blinked.

 _Her?_

It was a girl?

Vader looked down to see a very small baby crying in the incubator. Several wires and other devices hooked to the baby to help keep her alive.

It brought back many painful memories for Vader, all the surgeries and health problems he suffered since he was ten.

"Shhhh!" Padmé reached inside the incubator's little hole to touch the tiniest fingers. "I'm here. Your grandfather is here."

"This is..." Vader was so confused, relieved, and angry.

She was so tiny. Her eyes were closed so he didn't know about eye color, though he guessed they would be blue. Her hair was a light brown.

She reminded him of Arabella, only tinier.

"Yes, this is our granddaughter. Alive and well."

Bewildered, Vader just stared at the baby. Then he tried to speak, "W-How did you..."

"I had one of our spies break into her apartment. They slipped a drug in her food that would cause contractions."

Vader looked at her with alarm and disgust.

Padmé said trying to reassure him. "Don't worry. Nothing that can harm the baby." She took a few paces around the room. "I also made sure the med droids put her to sleep during the surgery and switched the baby out with other dead orphaned preemie human found in the lower levels streets this morning."

"Do you realize how incredibly risky that was? They both could have been killed." He looked back down at the baby. "She could suffer breathing problems when she's older. Perhaps even her entire—"

Padmé tried to give a reassuring look. "She will be fine. The medical droids have run multiple tests. She is strong. Like Luke and us."

Vader would not argue with the latter. "I wish you would have waited until she was full term."

"Premature babies are born everyday and they thrive. And this is Coruscant." The planet with the best medical care in the Galaxy. "Besides, that would have looked more convenient and suspicious."

Vader could not decide if he was more proud or angry. "What do you plan to do with her?"

Padmé hesitated, "We'll get to that a minute." She looked like she wanted to say something, but she wasn't quite ready.

Vader looked at her curiously.

"What about Luke? His heart is breaking". What had they done? Though Vader could help but pleased. After all pain and loss were paths that led towards the Dark Side.

Padmé gulped. Tears streamed down her face. Finally, she managed to summon the words lagged in the back of her throat. "He will live. Yes, I hate doing this to him, but he's too young, too immature Anakin. You know it. I know it. Everyone knows it. We spoiled him. We let him go on for too long." Staying out late. Philandering. Letting him do whatever he wanted. Padmé hit a clenched fist against the wall. "I just...I wanted him to be happy for a little while. Before...before he had to start taking on more responsibilities."

"I know. Me too. I wanted our children to have all the things we never—I never had as a boy." A childhood. An adolescence. Time to be free. That was why he gave everything they wanted on birthdays, holidays, and even their welcome home presents when he had been gone long periods of time.

"He's not ready to be a father. He needs to focus on becoming who he's destined to be."

"Agreed," Vader replied.

Had they just decided that Luke would be their heir?

Possibly...

Even if Leia was named the heir, Vader had wanted to pass his knowledge of the Force and the Sith to Luke.

Now was not the time to discuss that.

Padmé sighed as she leaned into his arms. "Are we bad parents?"

Vader paused, "I don't know. Probably...but it's not too late."

"What do you mean?"

"If he is to sit on our Throne one day, he needs to learn. To grow up. It is long past I began to discipline him."

"Anakin," Her mind flashed back to the moment when Vader found out Luke had gotten a girl pregnant. He nearly slammed him against the wall and Force knows what else he might have done until Padmé intervened.

"If he is to sit on the Throne," Vader made a fist. "If he and our legacy are to survive, he must grow up and become a man. A Sith."

Padmé clung to him. "Anakin..." She pleaded.

"He _must_." Vader answered with determination.

"He's too young," Padmé pleaded.

Vader shook his head. Luke was far older than him when he taken by Maul then Sidious. He was probably far older than when Maul and possibly Sidious began their training. "If he's old enough to father children, he's old enough to train in the ways of the Dark Side."

Padmé lowered her head. Knowing she could not argue with that. Nor was she going to win. "How long...how long will it take?" Though she already knew the answer.

"...years." Vader didn't know the exact number and Luke was starting at different age than him.

Again, maybe he should have started training Luke when he was younger. But...he did not want to be like Sidious. He wanted his children to have a happy childhood and adolescence. He also feared if he...disciplined them, especially Luke his temper might get the better of him. This would just as much a test for him as Luke. He had to push Luke, but where did he draw the line?

Padmé held onto Vader even tighter. "If you must...I know you must." She mumbled. "But I want _her_ , that is my one condition."

Vader gestured at the incubator. "You have her." Though she was planning to do with her he had no idea. Raise her as one of their spies or his apprentices?

"No," Padmé hesitated. How could she say this? "You're taking one child away from me. I want another."

Vader looked at the baby then at Padmé. "...what are you saying? That we'll just...up and adopt a baby?" Right out of the blue? "Everyone will know." Especially if the child looked so much like Luke.

"Not necessarily. We have kept it quiet." No one seemed to know that Luke had fathered a child. Only Amedda, their lawyers, and a maybe a handful of others. Possbily Leia too. "No one would ever have to know who she really is and I don't want to adopt." An adopted child would have no claim to the Throne. "I want to raise her as _our_ own."

Was she mad? Vader looked at his wife with almost amusement. "Angel, I love you, but we're not _that_ young anymore."

Padmé knew what he was thinking. "No, no, I've thought about this." She smiled mysteriously. "Just hear me out." She wasn't going to back down. "How did we have Reinhard and Ragnar?"

"We..." They had a team of specialist brought to the Palace. After a few months of planning, they harvested some of Vader's sperm and Padmé's eggs to create some embryos. They were then implanted into an artificial womb. The first was unsuccessful, but the second resulted in Reinhard and Ragnar.

"We'll just say she is from one of those harvested embryos." The documents could easily be forged.

Vader said nothing for awhile. As crazy as it was, it could work.

Padmé wrapped her arms around her husband, "Darling, please."

"Well," Vader paused looking at the tiny baby. Maybe it was selfish, but he didn't care. He had missed out on so much of his children's lives. Now he would have one more chance. "I do want another daughter. What do you call her?"

"I had not decided. She reminds me of you."

"She reminds of you."

They both remained silent.

Padmé finally spoke, "We could...use the name Annie?" She had wanted to use the name for Arabella. She had also wished to use the name Anakin for Reinhard or Ragnar, but her husband had refused.

Once again, Vader said without pause, " _No_." It was bad enough that she called him that from time to time. No way would he give one of their descendants the name.

Padmé was not surprised. "What about a fusion of our names?" She thought about it. "Animé?" It was a name she had considered using if Reinhard or Ragnar had been girls.

Vader seemed to consider it. "Yes," At first, it seemed almost odd, but then one could see it was an amalgamation of Anakin and Padmé. A compromise for both of them. One that would hopefully that would satisfy his wife's longtime desire to name one of their offspring after his old name. "Yes, very well."

* * *

 _A few weeks later..._

Somewhere in the bowels of the Palace, Prince Luke lowered his head as he got down on one knee.

The chamber was dark. Quiet as a tomb.

"I know you're hurting." Vader said. While he was never much of a hugger nor the most affectionate parent. He had said, _"I love you"_ a few times. Though only a handful and usually when he thought they were asleep.

"The loss of a child is...is unbearable." Vader knew that feeling all too well. He remembered when Padmé had suffered miscarriages. Those were the worst days of his life. "But in her death," Briefly guilt washed through Vader and what he was about to do, but there was no going back now. "Your daughter has given you a gift, the gift of _pain_ and a path. A path way to Dark Side."

Luke lifted his head. Realizing what his father was offering. He thought his wouldn't offer the teachings of the Sith until he turned eighteen. If Mother had it her way, possibly never.

"...But will you accept it?"

"Yes, I mean...I will." Luke lowered his head again. I accept, Father."

"Are you sure? Choose carefully. There is no going back from such a decision." He knew this all too well.

"I know and I still...I accept."

"Along with my teachings?"

"I will, Father."

Vader stood up and walked towards his son. He ignited his crimson blade. He moved the blade from Luke's shoulder and to the other.

"From now on, you are my Apprentice. From now on and until I say otherwise, you will only refer to me as _Master_."

"I will not fail you, Fa- _Master_." Luke anxiously corrected himself.

"Good."

Vader raised a hand.

Confused, Luke was raised in mid-air.

With a subtle movement of his fingers, he tossed his new apprentice back.

Luke winced in pain as he hit the back wall.

"Now let us begin."

* * *

 **So Luke's Sith training begins.** **I hope you guys don't hate Vader and Padmé...not too much.**

 **Trivia: I really like the name** **Animé, though originally she was supposed to be a boy, but I figured there were already plenty of male Vaders. Animé is sometimes also a shipper name for Anakin and Padmé.**

 **Next will be some Leia chapters. She gets engaged and meets Captain Solo.**

 **I'm so...burned out on _Star Wars_. I haven't listened to any of the audiobooks or read any comics lately. I'm just...tired of it. The state of the fandom does not help. I'm sick of the negativity. I've been taking a break from it at times. Which makes it harder to work on my _Star Wars_ fics. Anyone else feel this way?**

 **I've worked on a _Castlevania_ story, though I think I'll wait and revise it with the latest season. I've also really gotten into _The Phantom of the Opera/Love Never Dies_ recently which is why I posted my other new story, Masterpiece, I started working on it back in August after I had a really bad week.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	5. The Line of Succession

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

 **I'm going to focus on Leia for the next few chapters. I plan to return to Luke later and explore some of his training. For now he's off screen getting his training. This give some of the others a chance to shine. I do plan to show some of his training later on.**

 **Along with Leia this chapter also features Galen/Starkiller. We also see the other Vader children a little too. We'll get to know more as the story progresses and they get a little older.**

* * *

Chapter Five

The Line of Succession

 _A few weeks later..._

Princess Leia watched as the sun set. A goblet of wine in her hand. Fresh tears streaming down her face.

* * *

 _A few days earlier..._

Hair sprawled all over her pillow, Leia was lying in bed, thinking. Her fingertips clasped together.

She had known something was amiss. She hadn't seen her brother, Luke in days.

Her parents had not said anything regarding Luke. All his belongings in his chamber, including his identity cards and credits. Even his speeder was still parked in the garage.

If Leia had not known better, she would have been worried, but she knew Luke was alive.

No, Luke was not dead. If he was, Leia would know.

She could sense him through the Force.

Leia knew he was somewhere nearby...somewhere _dark_. So dark, she sensed that he could not see anything. Also he was trapped in a small space?

Leia gulped, she hoped Luke was alright. she sensed he was...so she hoped. She didn't entirely understand Force, its power, and they worked. According to her Father, she only understood, _"a small fraction of the Force"._

Leia knew he had to be somewhere in Imperial City. Though where exactly, she had no idea. For a brief time, she wondered if he was somewhere in the Palace, where the apprentices trained, but that was just a feeling. That would explain if he was in a small space somewhere. Leia knew beings who trained in the Dark Side went through some excessive training. That was one of the reasons why she was hesitant to further her training in the Force. That was one of the reasons why she had stuck with politics. Yes, the Senate was a battlefield, but it was clean and physically safe...mostly. There was a high level threat, but security breeches and a few assassination attempts on high, but nothing Leia could not handle. In part thanks to her training in weapons and self-defense. Also her Force sensitivity gave her a tremendous advantage. It was always nice to know who was nearby even if she could not see them.

Leia had often used this gift to advantage. Both at the Senate and here at home. For example, she knew the name of Vizier Amedda's lover. She also knew that her brother had knocked up some gold digger, but apparently there had been a miscarriage. She didn't exactly know what happened there, but she looked forward to finding out. Maybe it had something to do with Luke's absence.

Again, Leia hoped Luke was alright. She had silently asked the Force almost every night since he had disappeared.

Leia thought about asking her Father about Luke's welfare, but she did not want him to know how deep her and Luke's connection went. Sometimes they could sense if the other was in trouble or their location. Maybe their Father did know of their connection, but in case he did not, she preferred keeping her cards close to the chest. She had learned this at the Senate.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Leia opened her eyes.

"Leia?"

It was Arabella.

"Leia! It's time for dinner."

"I'm coming," Leia called out as she sat up.

* * *

As she sat down, Leia smiled and tried to hide her surprise. The family did not eat together very often.

Well, most of the family. There was still the absent Luke, his seat even remained empty next to Leia to Father's right.

Their parents sat at the ends of the table. Ruwee sat next to Leia. He was also near Mother.

Across from them sat Arabella, Reinhard, and Ragnar.

The room was surprisingly silent. Except from the clanging of bowls and dishes being passed around. Then there was Ruwee, Reinhard, and Ragnar's loud chewing.

Leia grimaced, it was so annoying.

After the serving droids and even the droid food taster left the room, the silence ended.

"Where's Luke?" Ragnar asked.

"Yeah?" Reinhard chimed in, still chewing his food. "Where is he?" He asked with half a sticky bun in his mouth.

The twins were identical. They had matching brown eyes, medium length honey blonde hair, and the same facial features.

All five of the children looked to their parents, who were looking across the table at one another.

Mother looked weary, nor did she look like she wanted to speak.

Finally, Father said, "Luke has gone away." He replied very vaguely. "He will not be home for some time."

Curiosity and sadness filled the room.

Leia was about to speak, but decided against it.

Instead Arabella asked what she and probably their brothers were thinking.

"Where's he going?" Young Arabella said out of curiosity. She looked just like their Mother, but with honey colored hair and big, blue eyes.

"An undisclosed location," Their Father said, almost coldly.

"What's undisclosed mean?" Ragnar asked.

Vader was about to reply when Ruwee opened his mouth. "It means confidential or secret." Realizing he had interrupted his Father, Ruwee looked down, "Sorry," He whispered.

Ah, Ruwee. Leia smirked under her goblet. Always the bookworm.

Ragnar and Reinhard looked at one another.

Arabella raised a brow, "How long will he gone?"

"That remains to be seen," Their Father replied cooly.

Looking at one another across the table, Arabella and Leia locked eyes for a moment.

Arabella clearly was about to ask further, until she saw Leia give a brief shake of the head. Arabella seemed to take the hint.

Reinhard asked the next question, "Can we comm him?" He sounded so sweet and innocent.

"No," Father said quickly.

"Write him letters?" Ragnar added. A curious, but concerned expression crossed his face.

"No," Father said more harshly.

Leia looked over at her Mother.

Mother looked sad, she did not even attempt to mask it. Which greatly concerned Leia.

As he cut his dinner with his silverware, Father kept looking up at her. As if to check on her.

That only confirmed Leia's suspicions more in her mind.

Leia quietly continued to poke at her food. It was her favorite casserole and shuura for dessert, but today it did not look appealing.

She was not sure why she had lost her appetite. Maybe she was just worried about Luke and why he potentially started his training now.

 _Why?_

Why now? What did this mean?

As her siblings quietly got up from the dinner table, Leia decided she too should disappear.

She was about to get up when her mother spoke, "Leia..."

Leia looked back at her parents. First her Father then her Mother.

Suddenly her mother seemed to have a voice once more, "We need to talk."

* * *

 _Present..._

Leia poured some more wine into her shaking goblet. How much had she to drink? She did not know.

Leia took her sip. She made sour faced look as she swallowed. Nor did it really taste that great, but she was hoping it would help her forget.

The wine seemed to be doing its job or maybe she just blocked some of the memories, but Leia did not even remember all of the conversation.

 _"Leia..."_

Her parents had started by saying how much they loved her.

But they had decided that it would be best if Luke was the heir.

The heir to the Throne.

Regardless of gender or traditions of the parents' homeworlds, the line of succession would go from eldest to youngest. They planned to officiate this in the Constitution first thing in the morning. Which they had.

Leia did not know how much more she heard after that.

She did remember how her mother had reached for her hand. _"...know how disappointed you are."_

They then said something about how they would make her Grand Vizier.

 _"...great."_ Leia believed that was what she had replied or maybe she had remained silent.

This probably meant she would inherit a lot of her Mother's powers. Unless Luke married a politically, powerful woman, then that jeopardize her position. Hopefully he would marry another Akanah Goss.

Leia took anther sip.

"Yeah..."

Great.

Just wonderful.

They knew she would be good at it.

Leia knew it too.

But it was not what she wanted.

They knew that.

Leia would have made a grand heir and Empress. She would have continued their legacy and made them proud.

It was not fair!

She had worked hard all these years.

Why should Luke be rewarded? All he done all these years was party, drank, and sleep around. While she had faithfully followed her Mother around the Senate. She was slowly starting to make connections and a name for herself. She had even killed Jabba the Hutt. The HoloNet had even given her the nickname, "Huttslayer".

Leia threw the bottle against the wall.

 _SMASH!_

First clenched, tears starting to stream down her face, she screamed.

"AAAHHHHHH! Gah! Grrrgraah!" Leia began sobbing.

There was a knock at the door.

"Leia?" It was Arabella.

Leia loved her siblings. After Luke, she felt was closet with Arabella. She probably even knew what their parents had done. Maybe Ara even wanted to express her sympathies, but Leia was not in the mood. She wished to not see anyone right now.

Leia sniffed and wiped her nose with sleeve. Yes, it was very unladylike, but she did not give a damn. "I'm fine, Ara."

Arabella peaked inside the cracked doorway. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! _"_ Leia said harshly.

"Are you alright?"

That was the last thing she wanted to be asked.

"Get OUT!"

The door quickly _swooshed_ shut.

Frowning, Leia looked over at the door.

Damn.

Had that really just happened?

Leia had probably scared her. She thought about going after her, but feared she might run into one of her parents. She had seen her father early.

No.

No way was she leaving her room.

* * *

 _Earlier that day..._

Leia had barely slept. She did not see any point in staying in bed any longer. She had been in up most of the night, tossing and turning. Her pillow wet with tears. She supposed she better have the servant droids change her sheets.

Leia had started with one dueling, floating machines, but had quickly grown bored. She had just added a third. They were hovering all around her in the air. Circling her like vultures.

 _Pew! Pew!_

 _Bang! Bang!_

 _Swoosh!_

Leia ducked, parried, and blocked each one of the bolts. Apparently her skill had indeed progressed over the years.

She smiled, feeling proud of her blocks. So far today, she only missed two of the practice bolts. The practice bolts weren't true blaster bolts, but they provided temporary pain and sometimes numbness.

"You missed breakfast," Said a deep voice.

It was Father.

Vader was standing over in the doorway wearing his usual black cloak.

Where had he come from? She wondered how long he had been standing there.

"I'm not hungry." Leia said without even looking at him.

"You need to eat. You've barely eaten the last few days."

Leia swished and blocked another bolt. Her eyes remained incredibly focused, _"IToldYouI'mNotHungry."_

For a few moments, Father said nothing. Though he was clearly watching her. "Your movements are swift, but sloppy." Her Father was clearly thinking she was wasting her time in the Senate. He had never said those exact words, but she knew he had thought them for many years. " _Eat_ , get some rest. Later, I could help you—"

"No!" While she knew he was right, she would not do anything he suggested. Maybe it was petty, but right now, she was just too angry to care.

Vader moved in closer. He was only about two, maybe three meters away.

Much further and she may accidentally strike him with her blade.

"That is a real lightsaber." He looked at the lightsaber. He almost looked like he about ready to grab it. "It will sting far more than a training blade."

Leia ducked and twirled, but it was no use. She missed. She gasped in pain. Using the Force, she finally turned off the floating droids. "You're right, Isolder may not like it if his bride is missing a hand."

"Leia," Vader said a deep, almost caring voice.

Leia locked eyes with him for a moment. "That's all I am to you, right?" Then she went back to swinging her lightsaber. "A peace shaak between the Empire and Hapes."

" _Leia_..."

Before he could say anything else, Leia twirled and swung her blade.

The tip was then centimeters from Vader's face.

Vader said nothing.

He did not even flinch or move.

Nevermind that the blade was shaking.

"Sometimes," Leia said through clenched teeth. "I hate you...you and Mother!"

Vader still said nothing. His yellow eyes expressionless.

Leia turned off the blade.

 _Vroom!_

"I don't want to marry him. If you won't give me the Throne, then let me chose the man I marry. You owe me that much. Leading me on all these years, believing there was a chance you'd choose me over him!"

Father seemed to consider the question, "I'll talk with her."

"What is it really? Why did you choose him? Is it because he's a boy? Is it because—"

Vader's face darkened, "Enough!" He paused, "Stop it." He said more gently. "You know that's not true. Remember what I told you all those months ago."

 _"I will probably never like any boy you and your sister marry. You could be the standard age of fifty and I still would not be ready to part with you."_

"Never think such things." Vader whispered as he wrapped a single arm around her and moved in closer.

Leia's eyes widened.

Wow?

Was that a hug?

Father had never exactly been a hugger.

A brief moment later, the lightsaber then slipped out of Leia's hand and floated into Vader's fingers.

Then Vader pulled away.

 _Ah_.

Of course, it was only to get the lightsaber. Another one of their tricks.

"Take some time to cool off." Vader walked away. His cloak flowing behind him.

"You know I can just get another lightsaber!" Leia shouted.

"Don't even _think about it_ ," Vader growled.

A figure watching them from the shadows.

* * *

 _Present..._

There was another knock at the door.

Lying down on the bed, Leia quietly cursed then yelled, "Go away Arabella!"

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Did you hear me?" Couldn't she take a hint? "I said—"

"It's me," Said a familiar voice.

Leia's mouth dropped open.

"Your Highness?"

Leia sat up, "Galen?" Was it really? "Galen, come in!"

It was Galen Marek, better known as Starkiller. Her Father's favorite and top apprentice.

Galen opened and closed the door behind him.

He then bowed.

Leia briefly shook her head.

Why must he always be so formal? She supposed that was part of the training Father drilled into him since he was a small child. Really in many ways, they were practically family. In a way, Galen was like their adopted brother. For a time when she was younger, she thought of Galen as an older brother. But a few years ago, Leia had developed something of a crush on Galen. He was loyal, incredibly brave, fierce, and muscular. It's a pity Father would never allow her to marry him.

Leia raised an empty goblet. "Care to join me?"

"No," Galen shook his head. "But thank you, my lady. Is...is everything alright?"

"Everything's great! Wonderful!" Leia said sarcastically. "What could possibly be wrong?"

Galen looked around her disastrous room. "Clearly something is."

"Luke. It's Luke. They chose him." She said quietly. "Th-they chose him! He's the heir."

"Yes," Galen nodded. "Yes, I am aware, my lady." His voice was full of sadness.

Leia gave him a puzzled look, "How?" They had yet to make the announcement public knowledge. She also doubted her Father had divulged this information to any apprentices. Even his favorite.

For a moment, Galen almost looked as sad as she did, "Your Father is training Luke."

"Well, yeah," That was pretty obvious. That was why he was absent. He was going to be made the heir so it made sense he started to receive such training.

"No, Princess, you don't understand." Galen sat down in her chair. He sounded so low and defeated. "If your father trains your brother, he will spend less time with me. Training me."

Yes, Emperor Vader had many Apprentices, spies, Hands, Knights of Ren, or whatever he was calling them now, but for most of it, Starkiller had been the top Apprentice.

 _The_ Apprentice.

Luke being his eldest son and heir would take precedence.

"Also, I'm guessing I'll be in a sense...demoted," Galen replied bitterly. "I'll have less to do. In the long run, my missions will become your brother's. I'll probably get stuck training younglings and diplomatic affairs," He shrugged, "And other nonsense." He sounded irritated and somewhat hesitant, like he just regretted what he had said, but it was too late now.

"Oh," Leia had never thought about any of this, but supposed that made sense. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It is what it is." Galen shrugged as he sat there. Looking off into the distance. Then he looked back at her. "You're not going to breathe a word of this to..."

"No," Leia put a hand on his shoulder. "No, never!"

"Thank you," Galen replied thankfully. "This may even sound...crazy. I know I'm only a servant, but one day...I had hoped to become Supreme Commander." As Vader grew older, Galen though maybe he would be given some of the powers of the Supreme Commander. Maybe even the entire position, but now it was another thing that would go to Luke.

Leia knew what Galen must have been thinking.

As if the spoiled brat really deserved it. He only ever killed a Rancor. Galen had surely killed plenty of those during his training and early missions. Leia knew he had also killed numerous men, women, and even children of various species. Luke had never killed another being.

"It's not crazy to dream," Leia whispered. "If they had chosen me, I might have made you my Supreme Commander."

Galen raised a brow, "Yeah?"

"Yes, I would," Leia moved in closer. "I trust you," She said warmly.

Galen raised a brow as if that surprised him. "Do you?"

Leia reached in closer. She began caress his cheek. "Yes..."

Galen seemed hesitant, but he was not pulling away.

Leia kissed his other cheek. Then his lips.

At first, Galen did not move. He seemed stunned.

He reached for her then he pulled away.

"Leia, you're..." Galen cleared his throat. "I...Leia, we can't do this." He stuttered. "You've been drinking. Even if we...we can't. You're the Princess." He looked down. "I'm your Father's servant and apprentice. Your Father would murder me." Literally. "Leia, you know this."

Leia reached for him. "I can keep you safe." She tried to sound sure and confident.

"No," Galen took her by the shoulders. Then he seemed hesitant. Ordinary beings, especially servants weren't exactly allowed to touch members of the Imperial Royal Family. Though Leia was not offended.

"Leia, I won't jeopardize you, your family, and everything we have _both_ worked for." He paused. "This is all I've ever known. Even _if_ he actually spared me, I could never return, where would I go?"

Leia paused. She did not know. She did not know much of Galen's early life. Just that her Father had found him at young age and his parents were possibly Force sensitive. She wondered if...

Leia's stomach churned.

Oh, no.

"Leia?"

She dashed for her private refresher. She pushed the door aside, gripped the side of the sink, and hurled.

* * *

 _Later..._

After Leia finished vomiting, Galen helped her clean up and get into bed.

He now searched her large closet where he found another blanket. Galen then gently draped it across Leia's bed. He studied her and looked around, as if looking for something. "Do you need anything else, my lady?"

Head lying against her pillows, Leia's gave him an annoyed look as she opened her eyes. Did he have to talk so loud? And why he was always so formal? "No," A single tear streamed down her face. Damn, as if throwing up wasn't bad enough. "No, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Galen straightened up the blankets and picked up one of her pillows off the floor. "It's okay." He looked like he was about to leave.

Leia frowned, she wasn't ready to be alone just yet. "Will you stay with me?" She paused. "Just until I fall asleep?"

Galen seemed to hesitant, but reluctantly nodded his head. "Very well, my lady."

He walked over to the bed, but did not sit, lay down, or even so much as touch the bed. Much to Leia's obvious disappointment. Instead, he sat and laid down next to the bed on the carpeted floor.

Starkiller's hand reached up the side of the bed.

Leia moved her hand, placing her hand over laced his fingers with her own.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Somewhere in the bowels of the Palace, Galen Marek also codenamed Starkiller approached the small, darkenedThrone Room. This was where the apprentices, spies, Knights of Ren, and various beings met in secret with Emperor Vader. Sometimes even Empress Vader or Vizier Amedda.

 _Swoosh!_

Starkiller took a few steps forward and lowered his head. "Good morning, my Master."

"Starkiller," Emperor Vader sounded unhappier than usual. "Did you sleep well?"

Starkiller looked up. He supposed he should not be surprised. "Yes, my Master, I did. In my own chambers." Starkiller added, he had done nothing wrong. Yet why did he all sudden feel guilty?

Vader eyed him. "You were in my daughter's chamber for a few hours."

Starkiller had hoped to avoid this, but he suspected this might happen. Both the Emperor and Empress knew everything going on inside their Palace. They had security cameras and bugs all over the place. He wondered if they even had them in the bed chambers of all the Princes and Princesses. He supposed this added to his theory. "Master, at 2100 hours last night, Princess Arabella contacted me. She was concerned about her elder sister, Princess Leia."

"Why did she not contact her Mother or I?" Vader sounded disappointed.

"She said you were both busy." Starkiller did not know if that was actually true. He suspected it was actually because young Arabella trusted him and knew Leia would not want to see them. Starkiller hoped he had not gotten her into trouble.

Vader said nothing.

"I went to Princess Leia's chambers. She talked, I listened, I stayed until she fell asleep. Then I left. I did not stay, _nothing_ happened."

Vader was still silent.

Starkiller tossed his weapon aside. He then lowered his head. "If you really believe it, then strike me down." He would not want to live with such mistrust between them.

Vader paused then said, "You'd be dead already."

Starkiller's lightsaber then floated back to him. He grabbed the weapon and clipped it to his belt.

"Tell me about Captain Juno Eclipse," Vader said mysteriously.

That surprised Starkiller.

"You had a relationship with her?"

"Yes," Starkiller nodded, unsure where this was going. Another lesson he guessed. Was his Master going to draw parallels?

"But you ended it?"

Starkiller did not know why his Master asked this. He was the one who had told his Master this information months ago when he stopped seeing Juno.

Starkiller still cared for her. He had even admitted this to Vader. He shared everything with his Master. "I ended it because I felt it wasn't appropriate." She was technically his subordinate and Captain to his ship the _Rogue Shadow_. Things were finally less awkward between them. At least he felt so.

"I want you to rekindle the relationship."

Starkiller's eyes widened, "My Lord?"

Why?

Master Vader had discouraged it in the first place. Starkiller had long suspected that his Master had chosen Juno as his pilot to test him. After all she was excellent pilot and mechanic. She was also around his age, charming, and beautiful. Besides the Princesses and a few fellow trainees he had never been around the opposite sex much during his life. Starkiller remembered he could hardly speak the first time he had seen Juno. Looking back, he supposed to saw the reasoning for his Master's test, which he had miserably failed.

"Rekindle it. You may even marry her if you wish."

"Uh..." Starkiller's mouth fell open. "Why?" He finally said aloud.

His Master seemed to ponder the question, "Do you know why the Empress and I had so many children?"

Where was this going? Did his Master mean...

Starkiller nearly shrugged, "Because you wanted a family. I also imagine due to the dangers and threats..." He swallowed. "That is, just in case." He rubbed his temple as he felt uncomfortable saying this.

Sensing Starkiller's discomfort, "Correct," Vader answered nodding. "To secure our legacy. None of us will live forever. Despite the attempts of many past Sith." It ended up being their undoing.

Scowling, Starkiller could sense where this was going. Why his Master really wanted him to reunite with Juno.

So now he was reduced to being a breeder. He didn't know if this was a step above or below teaching the young trainees.

Was this also another way to keep him away from Leia? Nothing had happened.

His Master said he had believed him or was that a lie?

"When do you want this union to...bare fruit?" Starkiller cleared his throat. Hopefully not right away.

"I'm patient," Vader seemed to consider the question carefully. "Over the next...two years."

"What if she doesn't want to?" Starkiller knew he had hurt her when he ended things.

Vader rose from the small Throne. "I'm certain she is more forgiving than I am."

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Trivia: Originally** **I really was going to have Leia and Galen sleep together, but I cut that last minute and added in more of a friendship/sibling vibe. I also felt Vader would surely kill Galen for that and I do not want to lose Galen. A very early idea which I don't think I ever typed up, I had even considered them having a child together named Kylo.**

 **Coming up: Isolder and Han. I may be using characters from the EU, but events will be very different.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	6. A New Addition

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

 **A reply to one of my reviewers, 1saaa:**

 **1\. Yes, I won't lie, I do worry about having so many characters, but that's why I'm doing Leia chapters for now. Next, I plan to do a Ruwee chapter, later Arabella, and eventually Ragnar and Reinhard when they're a bit older. Then of course Luke later on down the road when he comes back from his training.**

 **2\. There will be antagonists throughout the story. One future antagonist was mentioned back in chapter four. Speaking of which, did anyone spot the name? ;)**

 **As for this chapter, _a lot_ happens! Animé is introduced to the family. Leia becomes suspicious. We meet Isolder and the Queen Mother. Finally, Leia makes a decision. Originally this chapter wasn't planned to be so long, but I just kept adding more and more. I hope everyone enjoys.**

* * *

Chapter Six

A New Addition

 _Days later..._

Leia and Ruwee had just returned from the Imperial Academy. They had just changed, showered, and gotten out of their sweaty uniforms.

While showering, Leia had experienced an odd tingling and a brief, sharp pain in her right hand. It hurt so much she groaned and clenched it with her left hand.

 _Strange_ , Leia thought as she dressed. She hadn't done anything strenuous at the Academy. It had been all the usual classes, from marching, running, shooting, and so on.

Leia rubbed on some bacta and went to find Ruwee waiting for her outside her room.

Now they walking down the stairs to join the rest of the family.

Along with her potential marriage to Isolder, Leia needed to see if her parents' would take her out of the Imperial Academy. Leia had tolerated the place only because Luke had been there. Now it was...unbearable. She had few friends at the Academy. She supposed Ruwee was there, which helped, but she would hardly say they were as close as she and her twin.

With Luke gone, she needed to make more of an effort with her younger brother. They never really did anything together. Not since they were little and played together with their stuffed toys and her massive dollhouse. Over the years Leia had gotten more into politics and Ruwee kept to himself.

As if sensing her thoughts, Ruwee asked, "Did you ever go to any parties with Luke?"

 _Luke?_

Leia suddenly wondered if he had anything to do with pain she felt in her hand? In the past she could sense he was being held in a dark and cramped space, now she could sense his pain? She supposed that was possible. When they were little if one fell sick, the other fell sick. If one had a headache, the other usually had one too. They had a...connection, a bond, she didn't know how else to explain it. Her and Luke never really talked about it. For a long time, it was normal to them she supposed.

Finally Leia answered, "Some," She shrugged. "The first few times were fun." Then she had just grown bored at the events. Besides the other night, she rarely drank and the music at the events was far too loud. Nor was it anything she listened to, it was always Rimmer tunes. Something Luke loved to jam out to. "Why?"

Ruwee scratched his head. Messing up his wet, neatly combed brown hair. "I got an invitation to a party and I..." His voice trailed off. "I uh...was wondering, would you like to join me?"

Leia wore her warmest smile. "I'd love to Ru," In truth she would not, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Also Leia truly did not have time. "I would, but the Chume'da has invited me to Hapes." It would be her first time on the planet. She had finally gotten leave from the Academy. Isolder planned to show her more of the sites and she was sure they were going to talk. She planned to be honest with him about some things. Since he had invited her, she had been thinking...a lot lately.

"Ah," Ruwee looked disappointed, but not surprised.

They then joined the rest of the family in the one of the west verandas. The chamber was carved from stone from a Naboo mountain. It was a gift from Father to Mother on one of their anniversaries to help remind her of her homeworld since she was rarely able to visit. It had matching plants from Naboo, crimson chairs, and twin sofas. It also had a water fountain in the middle and twin smaller fountains to the sides with flowing water that was also from the lakes of Naboo. Through the open doors and security shields, they could watch the beautiful sunset.

"Oh, good evening Princess Leia and Master Ruwee." Threepio held up a tray to offer them refreshments as they entered.

They both declined.

Artoo beeped a greeting. _Beep! Brooom!_

Ruwee patted the astromech's dome.

Their parents greeted then greeted them and asked about their day.

"It was good," Leia gave her brief, political answer.

"Uh, just a regular day," Ruwee replied.

Mother gave Father a look.

Leia sat down next to her Father and Arabella while Ruwee took a chair next to Mother, Reinhard, and Ragnar. The twins were playing with their blue and yellow podracing toys.

Mother and Father looked at one another.

Mother reached for Father's hand, who nodded at her.

"Your Father and I have something to tell you all," She began. "You have a new little sister named Animé."

Surprise filled the room.

"A sister?" Ragnar said.

"Really?" Reinhard exclaimed.

Right on queue the nanny droid brought in the new bundle of joy.

Along with a series of surprised "oh's", "wow's", and "aw's". Especially as the nanny droid handed the bundle to Father, who quietly thanked and dismissed her.

"How marvelous," Threepio exclaimed as he looked over at his fellow droid.

Artoo _beeped_ in agreement or Leia guessed that was his agreement response.

An expression crossed the Emperor's face.

Pride? It was warmer than his usual harden or expressionless face. One Leia had rarely seen, if ever.

Leia had forgotten how almost strange it was to see Father with a baby. It was kind of weird, seeing the most powerful man in the Galaxy who was almost wore clothes dark as the night sky holding and nurturing a small infant. Especially when she had seen him a kill a man for displeasing him over a year ago. Maybe that had something to do with the large sums the HoloNet paid for holos of the Vader children with their parents.

"So where'd she come from?" Ragnar asked in the most innocent and sweet voice. He always was the curious one out of the younger set of Vader twins.

Leia felt her eyes roll up in her head.

Oh, boy. _Here we go..._

"Well," Padmé pulled young Ragnar and Reinhard closer as they sat back on the sofa. She brushed their long blonde hair behind their eyes. "Your Father and I made a wish and..."

Leia groaned as she got up from the sofa and walked to the railing. She did not need to hear the watered down version of reproduction.

No.

No, she was so done listening to this conversation.

When Leia was sure no one was watching, she rolled her eyes. Since she was pretty sure it was same speech her parents gave her, Luke, and probably Ruwee when Arabella was born. Then again, Leia supposed what she was telling Ragnar and Reinhard was in a way true. She and Dad had made a wish and got a baby. Since they had Ragnar, Reinhard, and now apparently Animé through an incubator.

Leia put her hands on her hips. Still, she had to admit she was surprised. Her mother was 48 now, making her father 43. She had not expected to gain anymore new siblings. Of course, Leia supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Her parents, especially her mother was very adamant and obsessive regarding their lineage and legacy. Like many, she figured her parents were done having children, through natural or other means. Hadn't they even said so a few years ago? She guessed they had changed their minds.

Though she supposed the beings who had made bets on the odds of there being another Vader child should be happy.

Leia moved in closer. To get a better look at her new sister.

Leia felt her composure melt.

The new baby reminded Leia a lot of Luke. Though she supposed that was because she dearly missed her twin. She even missed how he would tease about spending too much time at the Senate.

It was a shame their parents didn't wait to send Luke away. Now who knows when he would get to meet their new sibling.

Though maybe it had something to do with Luke's lover losing their—

Leia made a face, mouth slightly opened.

Now that she thought about, the timing seemed awfully convenient.

"Leia," Her Father looked to her first. "Would you like to hold her?"

All eyes seemed to be on Leia.

Normally, such a thing did not bother her, but now she felt uncomfortable. Exposed.

"Alright," She nodded her head.

Vader walked over to Leia and handed the bundle to her.

"Hello there," She greeted her new little sister and kissed her the top of her forehead. She smelled so good. So clean and innocent.

She had short, bright golden hair like Luke's or Father's when he was young. That's what Mother always said. Leia also guessed she also had blue eyes.

Still, there was something...something off.

Maybe it was because her parents had more secretive about this child.

When Reinhard and Ragnar were born—taken out of the incubator, they had not released information to the public or HoloNet for a long time, but they had told them—the family, Amedda, the guards, Rex, and others immediately afterward. They had all been aware of the twins' impending arrival months beforehand.

It all so sudden and very odd that her parents had waited so long to tell the rest of their children. Had Rex or Mas Amedda even known this time? Mother told the Chagrian everything. He knew things even Leia did not know. The same went for Rex, the Master of the Imperial Household was privy to many of the Vaders' personal matters as well. Had anyone been aware of Animé's existence or impending arrival?

Again, it was all so... _convenient_ , Leia thought.

Had their parents even mentioned the date of Animé's birth? No, but she looked to be maybe a month or two old, Leia guessed. She didn't know much about babies. However, if she was premature as Luke's child would have...

Leia's heart skipped a beat as Animé's blue eyes opened.

It was possible...

She didn't want to believe her parents would do such a thing. To their _own_ son...

But she knew they were perfectly capable of doing such a thing. She remembered watching her father kill Captain Antilles. She had watched her mother at the Senate over the years. She knew perfectly well what they were both capable of.

Leia narrowed her eyes as she handed the baby to Arabella, who seemed to sense her sister's inner...turmoil.

While Padmé cautiously watched Leia.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Leia was thankful this visit to Hapes had already been scheduled. Otherwise with the new baby, it probably would not have happened. She needed to escape the Palace and the family. She had even turned off all her communication devices. The HoloNet was still ogling all over the arrival of the new baby and the few holos her parents' had released to the public. She supposed it had been like that when she and her other siblings had been born.

Their poor parents, especially her mother. She could not imagine what they were like during her pregnancies. Maybe that was another reason why they decided to have children through incubators.

Leia wondered if it would be like this for her own future wedding or pregnancies.

She silently groaned. She prayed not. No one needed that kind of attention.

Leia was glad the HoloNet knew nothing of her trip here. She probably had in part Animé to thank for that.

She had just arrived an hour ago. Isolder had been held up and unable to welcome her. Instead she was greeted by the Captain of Security, Astarta. A stunning young and beautiful woman.

Leia was then escorted to the Fountain Palace at the capital city of Ta'a Chume'Dan.

The Fountain Palace, also known as the Castle of Per'Agthra was the premier royal residence of the Queen Mothers who ruled the Hapes Consortium. The centuries-old fortress-palace served as an ancient symbol of royal authority for the monarchy.

Leia stared out her guest chamber window. The view was grand.

It was nice here. Very green, beautiful, and different from Coruscant.

But...

This was not home.

Leia looked down and shook her head.

No, she did not belong here.

She wanted to stay where the action was, on Coruscant.

Leia didn't see herself building a life here.

She hoped her parents would listen to what she said.

 _"I don't want to marry him. If you won't give me the Throne, then let me choose the man I marry."_

They had said very little on the matter. She sensed they still planned to marry her off to Isolder. They probably planned for the marriage to take place in the next two to three years or perhaps sooner if everyone agreed.

She should have said something, but she knew they were preoccupied with Animé and Luke, wherever he was.

But she would speak with them when she went home. One way or another.

" _Ah_ , Princess Leia," Said a voice.

Leia felt a shiver go down her spine.

It was Ta'a Chume, the Queen Mother. She wore an expensive gown and matching necklace and braclets. She wore her red-gold hair down. "So good to see you again."

 _Poodoo_... Leia thought.

"Queen Mother," Leia thought the Queen would be off Hapes. That's what Isolder had said and that's how they planned it. There must have been a change in plans.

"I wasn't aware you were visiting Hapes," The Queen walked around her. Her piercing dark green studying her as if she were a piece of artwork.

"Oh, well," Leia paused. "It was sort of last minute."

"If I had known, I would have prepared a banquet." She clasped her longer fingernails together.

That was another reason why they hadn't informed her. "Oh, that's quite alright, Your Highness, I prefer to avoid the HoloNet. Perhaps another time."

"Hm," Ta'a Chume gave her a mysterious look as she held a hand up. "My son is right outside those doors."

"Thank you, your Highness," Leia lowered head. She did not run, but walked rather quickly to the double doors. She was so glad to be away from the Queen Mother. Leia did not like the look she had given her.

She found Isolder steps away from the doors. He was leaning against the railing and drinking a hot beverage.

The Chume'da was about two years older than Leia. He was under two meters tall with long blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. It was said he was as handsome as his deceased father, the Prince Consort.

"Apologies for the delay." Leia replied, a scowl on her face.

"I take it you ran into my mother," Said Isolder the Chume'da of the Hapes Consortium.

"Hm," Leia put her hands on her hips, "Yes, I thought you said she would be away." She said clearly displeased and accusingly.

"So did I," Isolder put his hands up in defense. "And I see you didn't get my messages. She surprised me this morning. Along with my cousins."

Leia's eyes grew.

Isolder gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I got rid of them. That's why I couldn't meet you earlier." Isolder reached to kiss her hand and hold it his own. "Please forgive me, I should have—"

"No, no, it's not your fault. I turned off my communications. I have parents who are full of surprises." Leia looked away. Her mind drifting back to Animé.

Isolder sensed what she was thinking about, "Yes, I just heard you were blessed with a new sibling. I'll have to send your parents a gift." His tone was light and rather curious.

Leia wondered how such a thing made Queen Mother Ta'a Chume feel. She had only been blessed with two children. Both were sons, not daughters in their female dominated society. She wondered if her mother had even spoken with the Queen Mother recently. She was certain the woman flow with jealousy. Maybe that explained the odd look earlier. "Yes, it seems I am," Leia replied coyly.

Frowning, Isolder asked, "Does that not excite you?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Leia looked off at the beautiful scenery. She leaned against the railing, thinking.

The Palace overlooked the capital city.

"Personally I think something seems off about the whole thing," Leia murmured.

"Like what?" Isolder seemed rather curious. "What do you mean?"

Leia considered the question. Along with Animé's age and the loss of Luke's secret child. She pursed her lips together. "I wish I knew."

Isolder looked away. He looked like he wasn't certain how to respond. Instead he seemed to be studying her. She sensed he knew what he was thinking.

Leia supposed she should change the subject, "Speaking of answers..."

"Yes, perhaps we should give our parents one." Isolder shook his head as he thought of their parents. "Our parents or at least my mother is dying to see a ring on your finger."'

Leia did not like the use of the word dying. "Isolder..." She began a bit nervously. "I like you," She reached for his hand. "I-I do. I think...maybe one day we could do great things together only..."

"Yes?" Isolder knew there was a but coming.

"Only not necessarily as husband and wife." Leia finished. "On paper a marriage between us may seem like a good idea."

It would benefit many parties. Their parents naturally. The Empire would have access to the Hapan forces and natural resources. Leia wasn't sure what Hapes and Queen Mother Ta'a Chume planned to get out of the marriage. Yes, by marrying Isolder, Leia would be the ruler of Hapes Consortium, but wouldn't Hapes lose their independence? From what Leia had observed, Ta'a Chume would lose a great deal of power herself. Plus once Leia and Isolder were married, the woman would lose her title and position, but a woman like her would not settle on being put out to graze.

Nor did Leia plan on submitting to her potential future mother-in-law. She also feared that would cause trouble.

"I don't think I could make you happy. Actually in the long run, I'm afraid we'd both be unhappy." Along with their possible future children and loved ones.

"And I think you're wrong and I'm quite eager to prove it." He put on his best and rather charming smile. He reached for both her hands. "Princess Leia Vader, I believe we could make each other very, very happy."

Leia looked away.

"Is it my Mother?" Isolder ran his fingers over his long brown hair. "I know she's..."

Crazy and controlling, but Leia chose not to say that. "Nothing I can't handle." Leia said reassuringly. "Your Mother is...much like my parents." She shrugged.

Isolder cracked a smile.

Leia had to admit that he was rather handsome. If only looks were all.

"Want to trade?" Isolder joked.

Leia shot him a look that said she might.

Isolder looked down, "At least your parents care about you. Plus it must be great having a bunch of siblings to talk and complain about your crazy parents to." Isolder's older brother died years ago. He probably longed for such relationships. Leia sometimes even wondered if that was why he wanted to get married.

Leia tried to smile. "I wish I could believe that."

Isolder ran his fingers through his long hair, "Until you're ready and see that for yourself, here." He pulled something out of his pocket.

Leia's heart sped up. "Is that..." What was this? An engagement ring?

Was he _serious_? Had he not just heard everything she just said?

"Calm down," Isolder said sensing her distress. "It's a promise ring," He explained. "It's been in my family for generations. I know you're not ready for the real thing, but I wanted to show how serious I am and give you something to think on."

Leia sighed. This only make things more difficult in the long run. Isolder deserved much better. Someone who loved him and Hapes. Lip trembling, she replied, "I...I will." Her ring index finger and thumb touched the ring. "I shall take good care of it."

"Please do," Isolder smiled.

* * *

Leia spent a few more days on Hapes where Isolder flew her around his yacht. He showed her more of the sites such as the mountains, valleys, the large ocean, and Reef Fortress. He introduced to the prominent leaders, politicians, and other members of the Royal Family. Leia's meeting of the politicians and leaders went rather well. Her Mother would be proud. The meeting with the cousins was much cooler. It was natural given all the competition between the noble houses, but overall Leia held it together rather well. She answered their questions well, charmed them, and possibly even won a few of them over. In time, he believed she could the majority of them over.

He also told her more of the Hapes Consortium's pirate history. Which Leia rather enjoyed.

Leia boarded her ship and left at the end of the week.

From the Royal landing platform, Isolder waved and watched her starship disappeared into the sky.

"You shouldn't have done that," Said a voice.

"Hm?" Isolder looked around and found his mother.

Ta'a Chume was sipping her tea cup. "You gave her my mother's old promise ring." Her mother, Ni'Korish would have greatly disapproved.

Isolder was confused, "I thought you liked Leia."

They began walked back inside the Palace.

"I do, she'd make an excellent Queen Mother." Ta'a Chume looked out at the blue sky then back inside. "Alas, that starship has sailed."

Isolder gave his mother a quizzical look as he sat down to read some paperwork, "What do you mean?"

Ta'a Chume locked eyes with her son, "You may the love the girl, but she does not love you." The Queen Mother shook her head, "She won't marry you."

"Yes, she will," Isolder said confidently. "In time, you will see..."

Ta'a Chume wondered who was he was trying to convince. Her or himself? "Oh, Isolder. _Isolder_ , my pride," She reached up to touch his strong chin. "You are my bright and shining star, but you are such a fool. Much like your Father."

Isolder frown grew.

Ta'a chume looked up at the sky. "I've watched that girl for some time now. Maybe she would have gone through with it if her parents' had chosen her instead of her philandering brother." Who could say. "Now...no." She shook her head. "I don't think she will."

Isolder pulled away, "Leia just has some doubts. That's okay. She's been very open and honest with me. We have time. We're both very young."

The Queen Mother shook her head again. "This potential alliance was over before it even began. We must look for a new bride, I've been thinking—"

" _Enough!_ " Isolder stood up and grabbed his paperwork, "Y-you're wrong! I will marry Leia. She is _my_ choice." He pointed his index finger. "You will see, you are wrong. _Wrong_..."

Ta'a Chume watched her son leave. "Tsk, tsk!" If the boy had no doubts, he would not stormed off like that.

She sat down in Isolder's spot. Leaning against her cheek.

Sometimes she wondered if she had killed the wrong son.

No.

No, she did not regret her choice. Her firstborn, Kalen was too soft and adventurous. He also lacked the necessary leadership and people skills. He had too much of his Father in him. Another male she was happy to rid herself of.

She tapped her nails against the chair.

If only she had a daughter, for she would not have this problem.

And yet to add insult to injury the damn Vaders were now blessed with another daughter, _why_? This was what the third daughter? Plus four sons! They already had too many children and too many heirs could lead to trouble one day. They already had trouble deciding between the two eldest children.

Perhaps Hapes should to join the rest of the Galaxy after _that_ day.

Though it was bound to happen eventually. Hapes would one day have to join the Empire eventually. Emperor Vader's assault on the Outer Rim had been very long and brutal. The Queen Mother felt it would be better to do it on her terms than by force, military force or the Force. The mystic power of the Old Jedi Order, a power that even most of the Vaders' possessed.

The Queen Mother had been impressed with the girl's sharp mind. She truly meant it when she said Leia would make a great Queen Mother.

But then Ta'a Chume begin to have doubts. She would make a great Queen Mother. Perhaps too great. She would overshadow Ta'a Chume herself, then where would leave her?

Leia's disinterest was really a blessing. This would allow Ta'a Chume to find another bride for her Isolder, one who would be more subservient.

One she could control.

 _Yes_...

One who would need her.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

 _Coruscant_

"Sweet dreams little Princess," Padmé blew the sleeping Animé a kiss. She quietly closed the door the nursery and ran into her eldest daughter, Leia. She had been watching them and looked... _furious_.

Padmé also noted how Leia was holding one of her fingers.

No, there was something on her finger, a very important finger.

Padmé's brow rose, "What's that?"

Leia looked down at her hand. She seemed to not want to say, but relunctantly replied, "A promise ring."

A smile formed across Padmé's face. "So you and Isolder..."

"We haven't decided anything Mother," Leia replied. She was clearly irritated. "Has Father spoken to you?"

"He has," Padmé cooly sipped her caf.

Her husband had informed her of their daughter's... _demands_.

"As you can imagine Leia, I've been very busy."

"I understand that, Mother, I do." Leia could only imagine. Which was very true. Between Animé, paperwork, and other affairs of state. "But I don't want to marry him."

Padmé sighed. She knew this would happen. "You were excited about the prospect months ago. You and Isolder got along well at the dinner when we all met."

"A lot has changed since then," Leia pointed out. "I've spent more time with Isolder. I like him, he's very kind, and we're actually a lot alike." They were both the second born offspring of royalty.

" _But_ ," Padmé began.

"But I'm not attracted to him. I've been to Hapes now." Leia shook her head. "It's not home. I don't want to live or rule there on Hapes. I don't care about Hapes or it's people," She explained. "I'd rather serve the Galaxy at large than a small group of people. I think I can make real change _here_ on Coruscant."

Padmé studied her daughter.

Yes, she could see Leia missing Coruscant. She had lived here most of her life.

Padmé suspected her change had to do with the fact that this marriage was _their_ idea. Not Leia's.

Maybe it was like the times when she and Luke would sneak out, Leia had no interest in those parties. She only did it to make her and Vader angry.

Padmé wanted her daughter to be happy and have a successful marriage. She wanted Leia to be happy with whoever she married and have more choice than she did. Though her marriage to Vader had worked out rather well. Who said Leia's couldn't have the same.

And maybe it was selfish, but Padmé wanted Hapes brought into the fold of the Empire.

What about the talks with the Queen Mother? She seemed very enthusiastic about the idea.

Padmé did not want to back out of the agreement and insult the Hapes Consortium. She did not want them as enemies.

What to do? What to do?

They hadn't thought of a backup plan.

Was there another solution?

Maybe...

She needed to think.

Maybe Vader or Amedda had thought of another idea.

Then again, maybe they should wait. Padmé would not be surprised if Leia changed her mind, again.

"We will discuss this another time." Padmé made her way down the hall in one of the sitting areas to work on some paperwork.

" _When?_ " Leia snapped impatiently. "When Father is walking me down the aisle?" She chased after Padmé. "No, we will discuss it _now_." She put her hands on her hips. "Figure something else out with the Queen Mother or...or else!" Leia barked.

Padmé simply glared at her daughter. She tried not to smile. Was this blackmail?

Leia was eighteen now. Legally an adult on many worlds, but sometimes she was still such a child.

"Or else what?" Said a curious sounding voice.

It was Vader.

Padmé sighed as she sat down in a chair to pour some of the tea Threepio made for her earlier. She could have had the droids make it, but sometimes she loved making it herself. It tasted it better that way.

Ragnar and Reinhard ran past the area. Laughing and shooting their toy blasters at one another.

Padmé blew on the warm tea. "Shut the door, please." She said to her husband. She sat down at the table.

Leia remained standing, scowling, and her arms crossed. She looked so much like her father.

Vader shut the doors and walked to the dining table.

Padmé was in no mood for this, but maybe it was best to get this out of the way then and there. "Our daughter is threatening us if we don't do as she wants." She was so glad no other beings were around. She looked over to their daughter. "Or else what? What will you do Leia?" She tried not to sound too amused.

Leia seemed to consider something then said, "When Luke comes home, I will tell him."

Vader froze.

For the slightest moment, Padmé flinched then remained composed. There was no reason to panic. She needed to see how much Leia knew. "Tell him what?" She asked casually.

"What do you know?" Vader asked. He seemed anxious and very unhappy.

Padmé flashed him a look. He needed to be quiet. Leia could have been bluffing. Now he had just given her ammunition.

"I _know_ ," Leia wore this _all_ knowing expression on her face.

"Know what?" Padmé kept her composure and her simmering teacup still.

Leia looked at both her parents, "About Animé."

Padmé had long believed Leia suspected, but she had no evidence. No, Leia only her suspicions. So did she really know or was she merely—

"How?" Vader asked, looking alarmed.

Padmé looked to Vader. Giving him a look to _be quiet_.

"Oh, _you did_." Leia sipped her tea. "Just now," She added.

Padmé gave Vader dark look.

 _Damn it._

Now what would they do?

They would have to find a way to keep Leia silent.

The only thing that would probably buy her silence is ending the alliance with Hapes and Isolder.

Kriff.

* * *

 _Moments later..._

Her mother and father remained silent for a long time.

They exchanged looks and stared at one another.

Had she taken this too far?

No matter, too late to turn back now.

They were the ones that started this in the first place.

Leia studied them for a moment, trying to figure out what they were saying. "I think...I understand why you did it."

Her parents looked incredibly irritated and stunned.

"Leia," Padmé looked down at the floor then back up. Trying to find the right words. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Was that all she could come up with?

"Oh, I think I do." Leia smirked. "He's going to find out someday." She could only hope she was there when it happened. "He'll never forgive you." She wouldn't blame him. "It's so...sick and wrong, but it's not surprising." Leia wondered what Luke would do. How he would react. Then she wondered what they would steal from her before they shipped her away to Hapes? Then she supposed she already knew the answer to that, her choice and freedom.

"Leia!"

"Enough of this!"

Enough? She was just getting started.

Leia raised up her right hand, wriggling the fingers. "Tell me about Luke's hand."

Padmé looked to Vader who was stunned.

He looked like he was about say something but decided against it.

Pity.

Her parents said something in response, but she did not hear them.

No.

 _No_.

Leia was done. She was done listening .She wasn't having it. They may have taken Luke, but she would not allow them to do this her.

Leia needed to get out of here.

 _Now_.

Leia turned and ran down the hall.

"Leia!"

" _Leia_..."

"I'm leaving."

"We're not finished!"

"You said we were earlier," Leia shouted back.

"And where do you think you're going?" Vader demanded.

Leia grabbed her satchel, wallet, cloak, and blaster from her chamber. "Away from here." Possibly off Coruscant altogether. "I don't know and I really don't care. Don't have me followed." She warned.

* * *

"LEIA!" Vader growled.

" _Anakin_ , enough!" Padmé shouted.

Fuming, Vader just stared at her, "Are you just going to stand her and let her speak to us that way? We didn't raise her to—"

"Let her go," Padmé said. Running her fingers through her hair.

 _Let her go?_

"And do what? Go where?" Force only knew what could happen to her.

"We'll give her some time." Teacup shaking her hand, Padmé sipped some of her tea. She looked incredibly sad, nearly on the verge of tears. "Time to cool off. I'll comm the bank and have her accounts froze." She wouldn't get far without those. "When she comes home, we shall discuss this like adults. I'll speak with Amedda and try to work on backup plan regarding Hapes." Though she clearly hoped it would not come to that.

Vader shook his head, "You underestimate her. She's strong in the Force and may utilize those powers to get transport off the planet." True, Leia only had so much training, but if put her mind to it, she could unlock her great potiental.

Padmé sighed, knowing he was right.

"I'll have some men keep an eye on her." Vader held up his wrist to check his wrist comm. The floating blue screen light up his face as he scrolled through his contacts.

"Is Luke fine?"

"Of course," Vader tried not to hesitate.

"Anakin, tell me the truth. What did Leia mean?"

"He's fine Padmé." Vader said again, trying to reassure her. Then he looked up at his wife. "I told you...Hapes and Isolder, it was all a mistake." They should have just waited and began a campaign after the Outer Rim was completed.

Padmé glared at him. Knowing he was trying to change the subject. "Oh, please! You'll hate any boy who comes near our daughters."

True, Vader had even mentioned this to Leia.

"For a time, you weren't against the marriage...or the idea of having the Hapes military forces at your disposal."

Those forces would have been a blessing, but Vader would never _ever_ part with one of his children in such a way. Besides, Leia didn't seem to mind the idea. At least for a time.

Padmé paused, as if she remembered something. "Really, it's not just Isolder. You...you've never liked Ta'a Chume either."

Vader first got to know Ta'a Chume during a banquet years ago. It was months after Palpatine's fall. They were trying to ensure peace between the Empire and Hapes. After dinner while Padmé entertained the Prince Consort, Vader entertained the Queen Mother. At first he dreaded the banquet, thinking he would be a poor host, but he did his best. He had tried to be kind and mannerly as he practiced with Padmé. He had shown her around the Palace, last was the nursery. He introduced her to the sleeping Prince Luke and Princess Leia.

Then everything went wrong.

 _"You're so lucky...to have been blessed with such children." Ta'a Chume whispered his ear. One hand laid against his chest and another around his arm. "Beautiful, strong, even a daughter." Through the high slit in her dress, she stuck out her endless, slender leg._

Vader wasn't even sure how it had escalated to... _that_. He had never told Padmé because she had been pregnant with Ruwee and did not want to cause her any unneeded stress. The pregnancy had already been hard on her being so shortly after Luke and Leia's birth.

"Uh, Padmé," Vader brought a hand weakly to his face. "Angel..."

Padmé knew that was not a good sign if he was using Angel.

"There's something I never told you about the Queen Mother..."

* * *

Leia swapped her nice cloak for a homeless refugee's who could not understand why she was giving up such an expensive piece. She figured she would stand out less with an old ragged cloak.

Now Leia needed credits so they could not follow her. True, she had her plastic affinity cards, but if she used them, her parent would be able to track her movements. Assuming they had not frozen her accounts.

If she went the Imperial City Bank to make a withdrawal, again her parents would know right away where she was. She feared they would seize and take her back to the Palace. Maybe even clear to Hapes.

She could have sold her blaster in a pawn shop, but wanted extra protection in a dangerous area like this. The thought of selling Isolder's ring crossed her mind, but only briefly. No way would she do that to him.

Yes, she had the Force, but her knowledge only went so far. She did know that certain beings and species could not be influenced by the Force. The same went for droids.

Leia wandered around the lower levels on Coruscant for two days. Despite living on Coruscant her whole life, there was so much of it, especially the lower levels she had never seen. So many small businesses, bars, and homelessness.

Leia slept in a hostel for refugees. She also checked the HoloNet, nothing had been posted about her and for that she thanked the Force. Though she supposed her parents did not want to put a missing person's report on her. That would be embarrassing and dangerous for their enemies would search for her.

It seemed too quiet.

Were her parents following her?

They had spies everywhere.

She couldn't sense anyone, but many of those spies had training and skills beyond her own level.

Damn, Leia thought as she walked down the streets.

* * *

 _Later..._

Apparently she had truly learned something useful at Academy besides pointless marching and running.

During breaks at the Academy, the cadets played card games like Sabacc to pass the time. Something Leia had gotten pretty good at. She used to just think of it as something to pass time, now it might just keep her fed and buy her passage of the capital.

Leia was sitting at table in the Outlander's Club in the Uscru District.

At this point, she had collected about 2,800 credits. Her goal was 5,000. She could easily go larger, but she did not want to draw too much attention to herself. Telepaths and Force sensitive beings were outlawed from gambling at most gambling establishments in any case. Force only knew what the punishment might be if she were caught. Along with the public humiliation if the HoloNet caught wind of such a story.

The shady looking beings she had just played against had given up and left.

Leia looked at her winnings.

Maybe she should back out now.

She was about to get up when another male took the seat across from hers.

"Mind if I join you sweetheart?" Said a human male.

Was that a Corellian accent? He sounded just like a young Garm Bel Iblis, the Corellian representative at the Senate. She remembered his speech on the Outer Rim War like it was yesterday.

 _"The Corellian sector, one of the founding fathers of the Republic, is not seceding from the Empire. However, Corellia will not participate in what it deems a profound error that threatens its sovereignty."_

She didn't agree with all his politics, but had always enjoyed listening to the man speak.

"Go ahead," Leia said from her cloak.

The man placed some coins in the winner's pot.

The droid mixed and dealt each of them two cards.

Leia looked at her cards. Then up at the man in front of her. Her face remained expressionless, the same one she used at the Senate and Jabba's Palace.

She studied the man in front of her. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore blue pants with brown jacket and a vest on underneath. There was something familiar about him. Though what she didn't know.

He smiled warmly, hand leaning against his cheek. "Think I don't know who you are sweetheart?" He replied with a mischievous look on his face.

Was he from the HoloNet?

Leia briefly glanced up at him then back at her cards. "The woman who's about beat you at Sabbacc?" Cautiously, she lowered her hand, revealing her -21 Sabacc cards.

The man leaned his head against his gloved hand. He tossed his cards on the table using his other hand.

A perfect 21.

Damn.

A positive 21 beat a -21.

Leia's jaw dropped. She had been so sure this time.

Father had always told her to rely on her instincts, so far they had been right all evening. Why had they just failed her? Now she had lost such a large sum. Was it because he had distracted her? Was he that good or had he cheated?

Leia's eyes narrowed. Then again, she had cheated too. Though it wasn't lie she could help it.

The man sat up straight, "You're the Princess," He stated without hesitation.

 _Kark_.

Could this evening get any worse?

Leia remained calm, she did not flinch, "Princess?" She asked dumbfoundedly.

"You know," The man seemed to search for something he had forgotten. "The second oldest twin, er—one of the heirs." He tried to think of a name, but could not recall. "I should probably know your name before I comm them."

 _Them?_

Leia made a quizzical face. He didn't know her name. So he couldn't be from the HoloNet. The Royal Imperial Family was their lifeblood.

Leia finally decided, "I take it you work for my parents." Most beings she knew did.

"Yeah," The man paused to a sip of Jawa juice, "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Leia raised a brow. Had Father sent him? "You're an Imperial." The question was what branch? No way was he a Stormtrooper. So Navy or Army? "Navy?" She guessed. He struck her as a showoff, naturally a pilot.

He nodded, "Han Solo," He answered. "I don't know if you remember, but I was—"

"I remember," Leia smirked.

The poor man that Jabba the Hutt had frozen in carbonite. He was one of the beings they had rescued on that long day. Had really been almost two years?

Han Solo didn't seem to appreciate Leia's smirk. "Was lucky I didn't go blind."

"Really?" Leia frowned "Oh, well, my apologies and glad you're alright."

"Thanks, now tell me," Han gestured with his right hand. "What's a girl like you doing in a dive like this?"

Leia hesitated, "I needed to get away from my parents."

"Know the feeling, I'm on leave myself." Han seemed to consider what she had just said. "You wanna get out here?" He looked around. "Before someone does realize it's really you and they actually do comm the paparazzi."

"Well, seeing how I've got no credits..."

"Eh, could use an extra body on board my ship and who knows, maybe I'll give you a chance to get some of your winnings back, your worship," He started to grin.

So Father hadn't sent him. Otherwise, he would have taken her straight back to his Supreme Commander.

Right?

"Your Highness," Leia correct him with an annoyed look.

"Apologies, Your Highness."

Was he mocking her?

Leia did not know what to make of that...this. Him? He was so different to most beings she had interacted with over the years. Most beings were intimidated by or afraid of her or more likely her parents. It didn't bode well for long lasting relationships.

She gave a look along with a warm, flirtatious smile. "Got a ship?" She whispered as she put on her cloak. "Flyboy?"

Han Solo got up lent her his arm. "It's Commander now and yes, I do."

Leia graciously accepted the arm. "Commander? I see Father gave you a promotion after Jabba." Though he deserved it after he being frozen like that.

Han grew silent after that.

They walked over to collect his winnings from a grumpy Crolute.

Han then pulled a communication device out of his cloak as he led her out. "Chewie, bring the ship around," They walked out of the bar, down the street to the nearest landing pad.

A old, grey Corellian YT-1300f light freighter appeared out of the sky and gently landed in an empty space.

Brow raised, Leia stared at Han as they walked towards the ship. "You came in that thing? You're braver than I thought."

Han grinned, "You have no idea, your worship. You've no idea." He repeated quietly.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Threepio! I don't think we'd seen him in this story yet.**

 **Trivia: There's _a lot_ of Legends material in here. Most of my information is from Wookieepedia and the novel, _Darth Plagueis_. The subject of Force sensitives gambling is covered in that novel. A few things I did make up like I'm not sure if there's a winner's pot in Sabacc or how that works. Isolder and Leia were originally going to get engaged, but I didn't want Isolder to seem dumb and not be aware of Leia's cold feet. So I felt it wouldn't make sense for him to propose.**

 **Coming up: Originally I was going to do more Leia and Han next chapter, but I decided to do a Ruwee chapter. Then we'll get back to Leia and Han.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review.**


	7. Ordinary

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

 **Apologies** **for taking so long. I've been busy real life and I wanted to get this chapter just right. Though I don't know, I fear some of you may feel this chapter is boring. I think it's more of a character chapter. Not much happens plot or character wise I feel.**

 **This chapter is Ruwee heavy so we get to know him more and see what makes him unique. There's also a flashback where we see a little of Luke, Leia, and Ruwee's time in the Imperial Academy. We some faces from canon and get to see an outsider's perspective on the Vaders.**

 **There's also a little bit of language in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Ordinary

 _One month later..._

From his bedroom chamber, Prince Ruwee stared out at Coruscant skyline.

The bedroom was fairly large. The walls were blue and a cream color. They were all covered in posters, figurines, scrolls and books on every subject. The rest of the furniture was made up of his large dresser, mirror, bed, comfy chair, and closet on the far left.

Ruwee's medium length brown hair was parted neatly down the right side. He was wearing his black Imperial Academy uniform, which he just had the droids neatly press. Their parents preferred them to do at least some of their own chores, but less chores meant more time to read. Besides, Luke had the same in his own chamber only Ruwee felt he had perfected the droids' malfunctions.

Outside it was a bright and beautiful day. Though it did seem rather dim, though perhaps that was the shield. Ruwee pressed his fingertips against the thick, blaster-proof glass. If he leaned close enough, he could even see the near invisible security shield. Ruwee watched the nearby and far away buildings and the busy, traffic lanes all glimmering in the morning sun. All those beings out there. Going on with their busy yet unnoticed lives.

Ruwee pressed against the glass harder.

How he yearned to be out there, to be one of them. How Ruwee wished he could have had been born an ordinary being. Well, he was ordinary, but in another way. It was what made him different from most of the family.

Another thing that separated Ruwee from the family was that Ruwee hated being a Prince. He hated the spotlight, the media attention, the titles, responsibilities, duties, attention, all of it.

Thankfully as the third born child of the Vaders, little had been expected from him. It wasn't like Ruwee was Luke, Leia, or the rest of his siblings. He did not possess...special abilities or position like the rest of his siblings. He wasn't the eldest, inheriting the Throne, or likely to. Nor did he share an interest in politics and dreaded public speaking. He excelled at homework and tests, but nothing else it seemed. So where did he belong?

Ruwee shrugged, _no where_ , it seemed. Granted he was smart, so he had been told countless times, but mostly by his mother. So did that really count?

Ruwee supposed he was smart, but then again he had his doubts. Maybe he could find out and put his mind to use. If given the chance to...

He bit his lip.

Who knows, but one thing was for sure, he did not belong.

Even the HoloNet felt the same way which Ruwee did not mind. Thankfully for most of his life the only times they usually took a holo of him was at a public event with the rest of the family. Such as galas, military functions, and other gatherings such as the dinner with Queen Mother Ta'a Chume and her son, Prince Isolder. They had not paid to much attention since his sister Arabella had been born a few years after him. Then six years later, his little brothers were born. So they had paid attention to him even less since they youngest, the cutest, and identical twins of course.

Ruwee liked it that way. Not being the center of attention. Though recently that had changed when about a month ago, his older sister Leia had disappeared. Weeks before, Luke had gone away for some "special training" at an "undisclosed location".

Ruwee fumed as he paced around.

 _Why?_

How?

How could Leia do this to him? How could she do this to him? To _them_?

Why had Leia disappeared? Where had she gone? Was she really that upset that their parents expected her to marry Prince Isolder?

Ruwee sniffed.

That was how their parents had met and married. Why did she believe it would be any different for them? Had none of them figured it out? All six of them were probably going be sold off and married to beings they did not want to wed. At least Isolder seemed like a decent human being. He and Leia were even given time to know one another. Their parents were not given time and Ruwee doubted the rest of them would be that lucky. Well, maybe...

Again, mostly importantly, _where was she?_

Their parents had said little on the matter. At least around him. Though they didn't seem worried as far as he could tell, but he knew they were masters at deception. Apparently so was Leia, she had yet to be spotted by the HoloNet. Possibly even Mother and Father too. Which was rather impressive, if that was the case. So where was she? More importantly, when was she coming home?

Ruwee made a fist. He did not care. He just wished she would come home. Right _now_. Ruwee paced around a few steps. He felt like Mother and Father were expecting more from him. They were even trying to speak with and ask him more questions.

 _"What are you watching?"_

Why did she care?

 _"Have you heard from your sister?"_

 _"What are you reading?"_

Again, since when did they care?

 _"Have you heard from your sister?"_

How would he know?

Even the paparazzi and HoloNet droids were starting to take more notice of him.

After all, Ruwee was currently the eldest child and heir at the Palace. It made sense, but that did not mean he liked it. Some had caught Ruwee coming and going to the Imperial Academy this week. Getting in and out of the black speeders that came to drop and pick him up.

Again, Ruwee did not like it.

Many times throughout his short life he had been left alone and ignored, but he liked it. Preferred it actually.

Even if it was lonely.

But it beat being the center of attention.

His older brother, Luke was officially heir to the Throne. As for his sister Leia, it seemed she was being groomed for the Hapan Throne or possibly to take up the position of Grand Vizier someday. For a time, she was possibly even being considered for the Imperial Throne as a co-ruler or the Empress herself. However their parents had decided the Galactic Empire would have a primogeniture where regardless of gender or the parents' homeworld traditions the eldest child would inherit the Throne.

So he had little to worry about.

Unless both Luke and Leia unexpectedly passed without producing their own legitimate heirs.

As his Father once said with a firm grasp on his shoulder, _"Unlikely as it may be, there's always a chance you may inherit the Throne."_ His Father had said this days after the assassination attempt on Luke and Leia. _"If they had succeeded, do you realize how different your life would be?"_

Ruwee supposed his father was right. If the assassins had succeeded...he shuddered. He did not even want to think about it.

Becoming Emperor...

Losing his siblings.

Inheriting the Throne.

It was his worst nightmare.

One that Ruwee had dreamt far too many times to count. For a time, the dream had gone away. However, since Luke had gone away, it had returned. Leia's absence did not help either.

In another variation of the dream, Ruwee's parents could not decide between Luke and Leia and chose Ruwee instead.

In a third dream, their parents grew tired of Luke and Leia's partying and troublemaking ways and again, chose Ruwee. He guessed he didn't need to worry about Luke. True, he was Father's care and Father liked him, but Leia... He hoped she did not do anything stupid, wherever she was.

With his siblings away and the stars only knew where, he could not help but worry about the third dreaming coming to pass.

But it wouldn't...would it?

Ruwee gulped.

 _No_.

No way in hell.

He was not an alternative to his siblings.

Ruwee did not envy Luke or Leia.

Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true. At least Father seemed to like them and they all had a connection he never would.

Ruwee frowned.

He could hardly speak to his Father. Though it didn't help the man was not exactly fond of him. Nothing he ever did was good enough. Though they didn't exactly have much in common. And anything he did was minimal compared to his siblings. From killing Hutts, Rancors, excellent piloting skills, surviving assassination attempts, then there was the Force...

The Force...

It had rejected him, just like his father.

Ruwee shrugged, he couldn't say he cared for his father either or the Force. Sometimes he even wondered if the Emperor truly was his Father. They were nothing alike. Maybe the medical droids had some sort of circuit glitch and there had been a mix up. Though he had been born at the private medical wing here at the Palace so how could—

 _Beep! Beep!_

 _Beep! Beep!_

Ruwee wrist chrono chimed. He set the timer earlier. Ruwee had wanted to read before he had to go. Maybe work on the droid he was making. He supposed it would have to wait.

He looked down and sighed.

It was time to return to hell, in other words the Royal Imperial Academy of Coruscant.

* * *

 _Five years ago..._

 _Coruscant_

The Royal Imperial Academy was located near the Museum of Multispecies Sciences and the Imperial Palace.

It was a very large and ancient structure. Dating back to the time of the Old Republic. Back before the Clone Wars when it served some other purpose though no one seemed to recalled what.

Around the outside of its walls was the yard or as others called it the Pit.

"More like hell." A human male grunted as he marched past this year's rookie class.

He doubted most of them would last a week.

"LISTEN UP!" Yelled the large, human male boomed. He had pale-white skin and graying red hair. He wore a fully decorated, dark Imperial uniform.

A man in red armor stood by his side then began walking beside him.

"I am Commandant Brendol Hux, and I had the misfortune to be assigned to train you mongrels." He could not believe he was being pulled from own specialized troops to train a bunch of teenagers.

Why couldn't Headmaster Gentis have been given this "honor"?

Or Tratcha? He and Emperor Vader had much in common. Them and their cybernetics.

Brendol's lip curled in disgust.

Was his own work not enough? Was _he_ not good enough?

Brendol clenched his teeth. It was _so_ degrading and insulting.

"Nor am I here to welcome you _at all!_ Right now, you're nothing but blaster fodder. _Turds_ , turds lower than mud troopers."

Brendol could practically hear a few of these cadets, the so-called best of the best from their homeworlds shake in their boots. He would bet a shot of whiskey that at least two of them dropped out before the sunset. He could only hope. Maybe they would all drop out then he could get back to his own troopers. He could dream.

Brendol continued walking past the cadets. "In three years, we'll take you're worthless hides and train you! Give you the means to fight our enemies and serve the Empire." He looked around the scared and timid bodies. "In a few years, when you stand on the battlefield or fly in your cockpit, will you still be afraid?" Though perhaps there was hope. He saw a few faces in the crowd not shaking or sweating. At least as far as he could tell.

Who would have guessed the Rimmer scum like cadets Ree and Kyrell would be among those beings. Was this what Tarkin saw them? The man had personally recommended them for the Imperial Academy here on Coruscant.

"Or rise up to the occasion? Will you become a noble officer? One of the Empire's glorious pilots? Perhaps one of the Empire's glorious General, Moffs, even a Grand Moff? _You will decide_."

Brendol walked past a familiar golden-haired brat. The "golden brat" as many Imperials secretly called Luke, the Emperor and Empress's eldest son and heir. Though he was so incredibly spoiled and arrogant from what Brendol had observed. Even the Emperor had admitted this.

 _"Despite my many victories, I'm losing the battle in fatherhood."_

"One of you will even become our Lord and Emperor."

Brendol stepped past the golden brat. He had never seen him up close before. He was a bit short and skinny. Still, he was handsome and strong looking.

Was that a flicker of fear he saw the in the golden brat's deep blue eyes?

Good.

"Or Empress," Brendol replied as he walked past the blonde's twin sister. Thank the stars the Emperor was not around. He did not know if he could truly read being's thoughts, but he did not need to find out.

The Princess was a pretty little thing. Pretty, small breasts, but a nice ass like her mother.

He saw no fear on her face. Though perhaps she simply masked it better. Good, she would need it.

Brendol continued past her, to another familiar face.

Though this was one was not nearly as familiar as his well-known elder twin siblings. This one was the third born child yet something of the runt of the Vaders' litter. Not that he was the youngest or the smallest. Actually the boy showed signs he might be grow to be taller than his elder brother. No, the boy's shy and meek nature were made him weak according to his own father.

 _"I'm tasking you to correct this."_

"But that day is not today." Brendol stopped and turned to stand right in front of the boy. " _You_ , what do they call you?" Of course, Brendol knew all their names and backgrounds, but he wanted to officially meet this one in particular. After his brother, this was the one the Emperor talked about and wanted to work on the most.

Brendol felt himself hesitate.

However, the Emperor had instructed him to not hold back when it came to his children. _"No special treatment. I want you to teat them as you would any cadet...no, be harder on them. Especially Ruwee."_

" _My lord, are you certain?"_ He asked the Emperor. He was not naive and knew how ruthless he could be. Also, was he really the right being for this job? Again, Gentis would have been better suited. If only he not been busy running the Academy and mourning the death of his eldest son, Saul. The Emperor's damn crusade was stealing so many young lives.

The Emperor looked him in the eye. He looked almost furious to be second guessed. " _Do not hold back."_

"Oh, uh," The boy was caught off guard while clumsily raising his hand to salute. He had not expected to be singled out.

"Oh uh?" Brendol raised a brow, "That's your name? What were your parents thinking?" He said aloud.

A few gasps and snickers came from the crowd.

The boy's face darkened, "Sir, I'm Prince Ruwee of the Royal Imperial House of Vader," He replied in a medium tone. Not very loud or confident sounding, but louder than Brendol was expecting.

Like most of the family, the boy was probably used to getting his way.

Brendol was a large man. In recent years, his health had declined and he had gained a considerable amount of weight, but it something he was trying to work on. He took three steps forward, entering the boy's personal space. He put his large hand on the boy's puny shoulder.

"Do you feel like a Prince?" In the blink of an eye, Brendol raised a fist and punched Ruwee in the stomach. The boy probably never saw it coming. He moaned, made a face, and fell to his knees.

His eyes were two different colors, one blue and the other brown.

Huh, how unusual.

Perhaps Brendol should have done this to the golden brat. Not the whelp that was third-in-line. _That_ would have sent a real message to the cadets. Then again, despite Emperor Vader's orders, even Brendol was uncertain about hitting his future Emperor in case the boy remembered it after his ascension to the Throne. Brendol figured if he lived that long, he'd be retired and he wanted a peaceful retirement.

"There are _no_ Princes or Princesses here. The same goes for the rest of you. I don't care where you came from or who your mummies and daddies are. The few years YOUR ASSES ARE MINE!"

* * *

 _Present_...

As he did each morning, Commandant Brendol Hux walked around inspecting his unit. He made sure every boot was polished, every uniform was neat and clean. Sometimes he even noticed changes and growths in the cadets.

To his side was his personal bodyguard, Cardinal also known as CD-0922 or Archex.

Archex was born on Jakku, his parents died when he was young. He and a number of orphans learned to survive on the harsh, world of Jakku. The desert planet was located in the Western Reaches, before the Unknown Regions. Some of Palpatine's loyalists tried to flee and hide out there. Especially after the bombing of Geonosis. However, Lord Vader caught up with them at Jakku.

After the Battle of Jakku, Archex was among a number of orphans invited by Brendol Hux to come with the Imperials back to Coruscant. He agreed, wanting to leave behind the cruelty of Jakku. He was inducted into the Stormtrooper Cadet Program and given the codename CD-0922. CD-0922 was one of the first of Brendol new stormtroopers, codenamed the First Order.

Brendol was dressed in red armor he had specially made and given him. _"Red is a powerful color."_ He also hoped it would serve as inspiration for these now third year students.

Brendol had done his best with these young beings, though he still preferred training from birth or a very young age. It was easier that way. They were easier to mold that way. Still, he'd like to think he had made at least some progress with these mongrels.

The class was full of Core world scum, but it had produced noteworthy students.

Among his favorites were Zare Leonis and Leia Vader. Leonis was incredibly fit and excelled in sports such as grav-ball.

As for the Princess, she was an excellent shot and very quick to learn and adept. She also had incredibly fiery spirit. Though he sensed it would land into trouble in the future. He hoped she would return to graduate.

There was Jude Edivon was a skilled slicer. Such a thing would be useful against their enemies.

Some excellent pilots including Thane Kyrell, Ciena Ree, and even the golden brat, Luke was quite the pilot. Underneath that spoiled facade and playboy image, there was actually a half decent kid in there. It was a real tragedy his father pulled him out.

 _"Come on!" Brendol said from his speeder bike. "Come on, let's see some hustle!" Today the cadets were running through one of the large simulation chambers. Today's climate was a rainy forest. Everyone was wearing black and green parkas and heavy knapsacks. Which were all made even heavier by the rain and muddy boots._

 _At least two or three had slid off the paths and sprained their ankles._

 _They had been jogging for nearly thirty minutes. The simulation was thankfully over halfway over now. Brendol could not be sure, they were always changing._

 _A green-skinned Rodian that later dropped out was struggling. Panting and sweating meters behind everyone else._

 _Almost everyone._

 _Someone sighed "Come on," Luke said through gritted teeth._

 _Suddenly it was as if a great weight had been lifted from the Rodian's back. It was hardly noticeable, but his pack was floating._

 _The Prince was clearly using his Force powers. Which was against the rules._

 _The Rodian looked both panicked and relieved, "B-but won't you get into trouble?" He panted in that thick Rodian accent._

 _"Only if he finds out." Luke panted. "Now finish the course and we're even."_

True, the boy was still a brat.

 _"My parents will not allow it." The boy boasted at a lunch table. He had gotten into some heated discussion with an upper class-man. "They won the real war! They defeated the usurpers, they took the Throne! And one day the whole Galaxy!"_

But a genius in the cockpit. He had aced all the simulations. He had even jumped ahead to the advanced flying classes.

 _An Artoo unit beeped nervously._

Beep! Beep! Booop!

 _"Yeah, I know! I know!" Luke replied with his teeth gritted. "Just hang on." He had shot down three dozen fighters, but now the enemy was on top of him. At least fifty enemy fighters were chasing him though his ship managed to swiftly duck and dodge all the enemy laser blasts and now missiles. However, they were coming up on Luke's tail. He swerved towards the large star cruiser. He then switched on his radio._

Ping!

 _"Red Leader, fire all your missiles across the bow of the Executor."_

 _"...But commander," A fellow trainee said through static._

 _"There's nothing out there," Said another._

 _"Do it_ now _!" Luke snapped._

Whoosh!

 _The baffled pilots obeyed and Luke led the cloud of enemy fighters around the ship into the missiles. With the remaining missiles still chasing him, Skywalker leads them into the docking bay of enemy's gun platform, destroying it._

 _"Woohoo!" Luke grinned as "WIN" sprung across the holo screen._

 _"Nice flying, Red Five!" Which was often the Prince's codename._

 _"Thanks Red Three!"_ _Who was an upper class-man named Biggs Darklighter._

Even the brat's sister had gone AWOL though the Emperor had not given a reason only that she would not be back for the foreseeable future.

With the two Vaders now gone, only about half the class remained. Most who had dropped had done so during the first year. He figured most that those who had last this long were here until the end. It was almost amusing to think he was disappointed about losing two of his students.

For a long time, he hated how had been assigned these cadets. He had even briefly hated his Emperor for it.

Looking back, he supposed it meant that his Lord and Emperor trusted and thought so much of him. He had done so well that Lord Vader trusted him to train his three eldest children. Which he supposed had been an honor, given that one or possibly more would one day become their sovereign.

Brendol continued to make sure their uniforms were straight and clean. Not a speck of food or dirt in sight. Such a thing was punishable by dismissal, detention, or sheer humiliation. Brendol had even suffered such a thing when he was a green and raw recruit.

Even the younger of the two Princes had suffered the ritual, as Gentis called it.

It was not a stain, but a crease around the collar.

Brendol made the boy drop and do thirty lift-ups. Which took nearly thirty minutes, seeing how the boy did not know how to do proper lift-ups. He kept arching his backside in the air and Brendol finally put a boot down the boy's backside. _"Did your Father teach you nothing?"_ Apparently not, he supposed the Emperor's many victories had left little time for him to teach his children much.

Brendol was certain he had gone to his mommy, begging to taken out of here. There was a time or two, Brendol almost wished they would, he could focus on the ones with actual potential and the most important, Luke.

He wondered if the fates had a sense of humor. The elder two were no longer here and yet their younger, meeker brother was still standing. If Brendol had made a bet on the three Vaders, he certainly would have lost this one.

Brendol stopped walking when he stood in front of the Princeling.

He had grown seven or eight centimeters in the last two and half years. He looked almost...angry. The boy had surely grown to hate him.

 _Good_.

If one didn't lose control, anger could be a useful tool, a weapon. He had even said so multiple times.

"Cadet Ruwee."

"Sir," Ruwee answered back with a salute.

It was hardly the best salute Brendol had ever seen, but it was one of the boy's better salutes. He also seemed calm.

"What is the name of the first Grand Admiral?" Unless one studied their military or Imperial history well, he doubted many would know the answer.

"Sir, Grand Admiral Wilhuff Tarkin of Eriadu."

"And the most recent Grand Admiral?"

"Sir, Grand Admiral Thrawn of Csilla also known as Mitth'raw'nuruodo."

Brendol did not reply or move. He was impressed that the boy knew the Chiss's name full name and actually said it correctly. Few beings could do that.

He may not have been an excellent shot, pilot, or much of a soldier.

But no one could match the boy in terms of knowledge. He had highest grades when it came to the classroom, especially history which he had earned a perfect 11.0, the highest grade a student could achieve. An 10.0 was actually the highest grade one could achieve, but Ruwee had aced his extra credit homework and testing.

Brendol scanned the boy up and down. His boots were clean and polished. His uniform straight and uncreased. He kept looking for something wrong, but found...nothing. True, the boy's salute wasn't the best, but Brendol was not feeling that petty.

"Keep up the good work, soldier," Brendol gave him a nod of approval. Something he rarely gave and certainly never to this boy.

Brendol sensed the boy's confusion and eyes on him as he walked past him.

* * *

 _Later that week..._

 _Imperial Executive Building_

Empress Padmé Amidala shuffled some her documents and punched numbers into her data pad.

She was sitting inside her private office. Padmé had two offices in the Imperial Executive Building. Her private and her main office. She was currently in the private office, it was painted blue and green. The colors of her homeworld. Padmé also kept toys, books, and a playpen for the children when they were small. The playpen had made its return since Animé's arrival.

Her second and official office was on the other side of the wall in the front. The walls, desk, and furniture were red and black. The colors of the House of Vader.

Padmé had to prepare some numbers for this evening's Imperial Ruling Council.

She exhaled.

They were coming out even. Though by the skin of their teeth.

Her husband's continuing conquest of the Outer Rim had been costly. While the making of weapons, uniforms, and other resources had been beneficial for the Galactic economy. It provided many with jobs and opportunities. Though the cost of fuel for military ships had been exponential.

Padmé then glanced over the many documents.

Including one Padmé written herself, it regarded the inheritance of the Throne. This new law stated only legitimate children would be eligible to inherit the Throne. While she and Vader had little to fear, all their children were legitimate and born well after their marriage. Still should Animé, her descendants, or perhaps another discovered their true heritage, Padmé did not wish for such a discovery to cause a civil war.

It was expected to be voted and passed early next week.

The other newly formed laws and treaties for those Outer Rim worlds. Such as voting rights for those sentient beings. Most of whom had Senators recently or would soon join the Imperial Senate. Where they would come to thank her and Vader for the welcome and opportunities for their worlds. While some might be genuine. Others would complain, some openly, but most would in private.

Some may even plot behind their back. Let them. Perhaps their spies would come up with evidence to arrest them. Who knows, maybe even Versé would overhear something on their private comm channels.

The complaints included the new Senators' banks accounts growing smaller. Many of those worlds had relied on slavery, spice mining, piracy, or other illegal trades. They now had to find new trades. Some of the bills and documents included plans for the construction of buildings, apartments, the mining of legal substances such as plasma reserves, and moisture farming.

"My Empress," Said a familiar Mid-Rim accent. "Your son has arrived."

Padmé briefly looked up at her secretary.

She knew it was Ruwee and she was glad he came to visit. Though every time she heard the word _son_ , she could not help but wish it was Luke. She ached to see her firstborn, to brush his long blonde hair behind his ears, and hold him in her arms. She was so thankful she now had Animé, she feared she would have gone crazy between Luke and now Leia's absence. "Send him in," She looked up and back down at the documents.

"Thank you," Empress Padmé Amidala said in her politician voice.

Her secretary, Versé lowered her head and exited the office.

Versé had served as her handmaiden many years ago during Padmé's time as Queen of Naboo. She was a top-notch slicer and used her talents in Amidala's service in more ways than one. She was also the niece of Mariek Panaka, the wife of Captain Quarsh Panaka. Versé was originally recommended by Panaka to join Queen Amidala's new cohort of Handmaidens. She had served well during both her terms as Queen. Her record was spotless, she was always on time, loyal, and calm during the Invasion Crisis.

Yet, when Versé had first applied for the position of secretary, Padmé had been hesitant to trust her. The Empress had been reluctant to trust most of her former handmaidens thanks to Sabé's betrayal all those years ago had made it even harder, especially among her handmaidens.

While they never spoke of Sabé, Verse must have known this.

Days after applying for the position, Versé had once more proved her loyalty. She gave Empress Vader the information needed to oust Moff Panaka from office.

Panaka and Padmé had a falling out years ago during her time as Queen. A rift that only grown worse over the years. Needless to say, Padmé was relieved to have replaced as Moff of her homeworld. Panaka was then replaced by Saché, another of Padmé's former handmaidens. She had gone into planetary legislative assembly after Padmé's time as Queen.

Which Padmé preferred but in time she planned to replace Saché with another. She longed to give Naboo's position of sector governor or Moff to someone in the family. Since Naboo was her homeworld and they spent much of their family retreats there.

For a time, her niece Pooja had been a strong possibility. However while Padmé would always love her niece, she knew of her Rebel sympathies. How far they went, that remained to be seen. Though it was clear she could not be trusted with such a position.

For a time she had even considered Ruwee, but felt he deserved something more as their third born child. Also a position like that would not make him happy. He loved books and history, a powerful position would mean little to him.

"Ruwee," Padmé greeted her son.

Verse shut the door behind them.

Then they were alone except for the pair of Red Crimson guards. One was stationed by the door and another near the window. Padmé wished to dismiss them, but that would not please her husband. After the attempt on young Luke and Leia, they took no chances.

"Empress," He bowed his head.

Padmé looked up, "We're alone, Ruwee." She smiled warmly. "Address me as your mother."

"Yes, my lady."

Padmé gave him a sharp look.

"I mean Mom."

He had been around too many commanding officers for far too long now. "Have a seat," Padmé continued going through her stack of documents and parchments. "How was school?"

Ruwee scowled. "Uh, fine. I guess." That was not entirely true. It was strange. Maybe Commandant Hux was actually almost nice today. Maybe he wasn't feeling well. It was the only logical explanation.

Padmé sat down her quill and gave a silent sigh. "I've spoken with your Father. Due to your sister's..." Her voice trailed off. She finally said, "Her leave of absence, I've been thinking...do you still wish to leave the Academy?"

Ruwee leapt up, "Yes! Er, yes." He gathered himself and lowered his tone.

Padmé smiled as she rose from her chair. "The documents are being drawn up. This will be your last week."

Ruwee looked as if he could not believe what he just heard. "T-Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Mom!" He liked like he could have leaped across the desk.

Padmé gave him an amused look. Ruwee had always been so quiet. Even as a small child.

"Thank you Mom." He cleared his throat as he regained his composure. He paused. "Is he...is Dad mad?"

Padmé paused, trying to find the right words.

 _"I at least hoped one of them would last."_

 _"It seems my son is not only weak, but also a quitter."_

"He's...not happy, but he'll be fine." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and bent down to kiss his cheek.

"What's new?" Ruwee pulled away and sighed as he shrugged. "Nothing I ever do is good enough for him. He just doesn't like me," He mumbled.

Padmé tried to reach for him. "Ruwee, darling, that's not—"

Tears streamed down Ruwee's face. His face twisted as if he was trying to hold them back. Was that upset? Was he just that sick of the Academy? Was he missing his elder siblings?

"Why am I so different?"

"You're not," Padmé kissed his forehead again and tried to pull him close.

Ruwee surrendered as his mother pulled him in, "Yes," He cried against her breast. "I am!"

Padmé wrapped her arms around him. "Ru..." Padmé rubbed his back. "Ruwee, you're not the only member of this family who does not possess the Force."

"You're not his son." His third child and heir. "If I had...that's why he doesn't like me." Ruwee had always felt he was a disappointment.

"Stop, stop it. Your Father loves you," Padmé reached and wrapped her arms around him. "We both love you."

Tears leaked and ran down Ruwee's cheeks. Maybe his Mother did, but Ruwee did not believe his Father cared for him. Not in a very long time.

They sat there for awhile. Both staring out at the Imperial City.

"I don't know. I do, I do want to leave the Academy. I don't know. If I do stay then I won't be behind and I can graduate sooner..." His voice trailed off. He looked like he wanted to say something more but was not ready.

What did he want to do?

Padmé considered it, but decided not to push him.

"And it's all so...so strange lately. Lately, Commandant Hux has actually been..."

"Harsher?" Padmé asked hesitantly. It would make sense since two of siblings had dropped and Vader had always encouraged the man to be harsh on Ruwee. Something Padmé greatly disapproved of.

"No, kind of nice. He hasn't made me do any extra laps or lift-ups for a little while."

"Hm," Padmé was not sure what to make of that. She had never cared for the man. Especially when she head he had sired a child with a woman who was not his wife.

"You're afraid to disappoint your father," Padmé guessed.

"Yes," Ruwee nodded. "That and I know I'm not cut out for a military post, but it makes me wonder what...I could do. I'll never be a politician, Mom."

"I know," Padmé had long known and accepted this. "I know and I'm perfectly fine with that." She brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "There's more our family and the Empire than politics and Force users. There are other ways you can serve the Empire and your brother when the time comes."

"I guess," He shrugged.

Padmé paused, she wasn't sure how else to help her son.

"Are you going home?"

"Yeah," Ruwee got up. "See you later?"

"Hopefully," Padmé stared at the pile of documents all still laying there on her desk. "Oh, and Ruwee," She called out.

He turned back.

"And take a shower. You stink." His Mother laughed at his expression.

* * *

Ruwee headed towards the door.

Could this be real?

Was he really leaving the Imperial Academy?

He was happy. So happy.

He could have leapt for joy.

And yet, why did he feel so...hesitant? He didn't know what else to call it.

How peculiar.

Upon exiting his mother's office, Ruwee head something unusual. Well, it was not usual in the private chambers of the Palace, but certainly unusual for the Imperial Executive Building. He heard giggling?

Ruwee raised a brow.

A girl?

No, _girls_. There were two of them.

He peaked around the corner. He had been right. There were two. A brown haired girl and...

 _Force!_

Was that Princess Winter?

She slightly turned her head and he saw her face.

Force, it was!

Ruwee's mouth slightly fell agape.

She was so beautiful. She had exotic white hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She was the adopted daughter of Senator Bail and his wife, Queen Breha Organa of Alderaan.

His eyes widened as he froze in place.

He must have stood there for several moments. Maybe, he had no idea.

Then Winter looked over in his direction.

Their blue eyes met.

 _Crap_...

Crap! Had she seen him?

Panicked, he looked around, up, and down. What should he do? What to do?

He didn't want to go back to his Mother's office and disrupt her work.

He was still in his sweaty, stinky uniform. No way he could talk to her. Not like this, she probably wouldn't talk to him anyway, but what if...

"Your Highness?"

"Oh, uh..." Ruwee sputtered.

"Your Highness, it is you." Winter only lowered her head slightly since she was a Royal herself.

"Oh, uh, good afternoon my ladies." He gave a small in nod in respect.

"Your Highness," The browned haired girl introduced herself as Neena. She was a foster sibling to Winter. Though Ruwee guessed the Organas wanted children, Neena also served as a backup should something rob them of their heir, Winter.

Winter looked past him, "Visiting the Empress?"

"Y-yeah, that's right."

They clearly noticed his sweaty uniform.

He scratched the back of his neck. He hoped they couldn't smell him. "I just got out of class," He explained. "I was...uh, working out." It was not really a lie.

They looked amused.

Ruwee frowned.

Perhaps Winter saw his frown and asked, "Hey, I tried contacting your sister the other night by comm," She said curiously.

Winter and Leia had been friends or were. Ruwee did not know what happened between them, though he would not be surprised if Luke had been involved.

"She is off-world," Ruwee answered. "Apologies, I am not sure where." It was the truth.

"Oh," Neena said with obvious disappointment.

"That's too bad," Winter said while looking at Neena.

"Yeah," Ruwee slid his hands into his pockets.

Silence passed between them.

"Well, um," Ruwee said awkwardly. "I should probably go. Nice to meet you." He said to Neena then turned to her side. "It was great to see you again." He wished he thought of something better to say. Luke was always the smooth one with girls. He would have complimented their gowns and kissed theirs hands. That's what he should have—"

"Hey, Ruwee!" Winter called out.

"Yeah!" Ruwee said very quickly. Almost cutting her off. He winced and hoped he didn't sound too desperate.

"Today's my birthday and I'm having a pool party."

Ruwee held his breathe.

"Would you to come?"

"Yes!" Ruwee leapt. "Yes, I would." He had not been invited to many parties and when he had, he was usually a third wheel to Luke and Leia. Before Leia left, he had gotten invited to a party to a former classmate, but in the end he had chickened out. Not wanting to go alone.

"Great," Winter gave him the time and information. "See you then."

Ruwee then walked down to his transport grinning.

Rex held the limo door open. "Something wrong with your face?" He had never seen the young Prince so happy.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Padmé Amidala-Vader did not like this and she made no attempts to hide it. "Where is this party?" She asked for the second or third time.

"It's at Princess Winter's," Ruwee frowned. Clearly wondering why his Mother was interrogating him like this.

"Really?" Padmé could help but answer eagerly. A little too eagerly.

Princess Winter Organa was the heir to the Alderaan Throne. She was the daughter of Senator Bail Organa and his wife Queen Breha, known Rebel synthesizers. Padmé long suspected they were actual Rebels themselves, but she had no evidence to prove so. However if one her children married into the family... Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Mom!" Ruwee said in frustration. He knew what she was thinking. "Is that all you think about?"

He probably pitied Luke when he came home. She had been organizing a list of potential future wives for Luke for years. For a time, Winter Organa had been on the list, but Padmé knew the Organas would never allow it happen Pity Ta'a Chume did not have a daughter.

Padmé looked at her son, "When you have seven children and an Empire to run, what else will occupy your thoughts?"

Ruwee looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it. Which was probably smart.

Padmé did not really want to ask this, but she had to do it. Especially after Luke, "Will there be drinking? Sex at this party?"

"Drinking and wh—" Ruwee looked horrified and embarrassed.

Padmé was too, but maybe if she had pressed Luke harder on these matters, things might have been different now.

"Look, Mom, I was thrilled that I was invited. I don't plan to drink or have any...sleepovers." He said, hoping he wasn't flushed. "I'm hoping just to talk to her. Until a few hours ago, I wasn't even sure she knew I existed."

Padmé was confused. "Her who?"

"Winter!"

"Will Senator Organa be there?"

Ruwee paused, "I think so." Though what if he wasn't? If Organa wasn't, Ruwee didn't want his mother to think he had been lying. "To be honest, Mom, I'm not for sure, but I can't see Bail Organa letting anything crazy going on at his apartment."

Padmé considered this and he had an excellent point. Still she worried. She also did not want anymore of her children to have offspring outside marriage. They managed to cover up one, she doubted they would be so lucky again.

Still, maybe she would contact Bail Organa to be sure everything was in order and safe.

Also Ruwee would certainly not attend this party alone.

"You will have two guards accompany you." One probably would have been sufficient, but Padmé took no chances with her children.

"Oh, Mom!" Surely the Organas would have their own security.

His Mother's cold gaze met his, "Do you want to make it three?"

Ruwee ground his teeth.

"You'll be home at 2100 hours," She added.

Ruwee frowned as he crossed his arms, "You let Luke stay out far later than that." That didn't seem fair.

Nor was it.

"And Luke has been sent away," Padmé quickly answered.

Ruwee made a concerned face. "2100 hours then," He lowered his head.

Padmé got up and hugged him. Then reached up to kiss his forehead. "Go on, have a good time."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_...

 _Elsewhere in the Galaxy..._

They were in a guest suite. The plush red carpet were covered in Sabacc cards, credits chips, a few jewels, and scattered clothing. A bottle of ale and a goblet of wine on the bedside tables.

Outside the curtains, there was also an amazing view with an endless sky full of bright, fluffy clouds.

"I don't trust him," Said Princess Leia of the House of Vader. Garmentless, she was laying on her side and underneath the covers.

"Hm, I don't trust him either," Said Han Solo with his eyes closed.

Leia played with the hairs on his chest.

Then Han reopened his eyes, "But he is my friend."

"Lando's a scoundrel," Leia said in a grumpy tone.

Han made a face, "Well, I'm a scoundrel." He said gesturing towards himself.

"Hm, yes, but a very attractive scoundrel," Leia leaned in closer to kiss his cheek. "Love you," She whispered.

"I know," Said Han as he kissed her back and pulled the covers over them.

Leia did her best to smile.

Han paused, "I also know something's on your mind."

Leia shrugged and looked away, "I...it's nothing."

"Leia..." Han reached for her.

She exhaled as she accepted his embrace, "What are we going to do?"

Han was confused, "What do you mean?"

"This," Leia gestured towards both of them.

Han frowned, "Isn't this enough?"

"No...yes...it's been wonderful." Leia said. "But soon it'll have to end." Then she finally looked back at Han, "Why does it have to end?" She asked.

"Doesn't have to," Han said with a bit of a slur. He had far too much Corellian ale or whatever that stuff was.

Leia shook her head, "I've already stayed away for too long." It was miracle her parents had not found them.

Yet.

Han raised his head, "Doesn't have to end," He said again. This time with more certainty.

Leia raised a brow. "What you do mean?" She took a sip from her goblet and put it back on the bedside table.

Han responded while looking into her eyes.

Leia blinked as Han finished making his...suggestion.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Trivia: Brendol Hux is General Armitage Hux's father. My guess is Brendol must be around Vader's age or a little younger because he served as a junior officer during the Clone Wars according to canon. He was in the novel _Phasma_ , but there's not much else known about him.**

 **This chapter was supposed to have way more, but I just kept adding to these scenes, so I divided it up. I hated not posted something for so long.**

 **Vers** **é** **was killed in AOTC during the opening assassination attempt, but this is an AU.**

 **Next up: More Ruwee, also Han and Leia. I was going to make this an all Ruwee chapter then Han/Leia next, but I decided to divide up Ruwee's stuff then I'll get to Han and Leia.**

 **This was a difficult chapter. I wanted to make Ruwee an interesting character and get Brendol just right. Also I've been busy with real life lately. I've been searching for a new job and hopefully something is on the horizon.**

 **I'm also trying to edit _The Supreme Commander and the Grand Vizier_ , mostly just going back and editing spelling and grammar. **

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review. Again, sorry it's been awhile.**


	8. Choose

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

 **Apologies for taking such a long time to update.**

 **Also thank you so much for the words of encouragement guys!**

 **More Leia, Han, and even Chewie. I hope I get Han and Chewie right. Since I grew up in the PT era, Han's a little more challenging for me. I even wrote a small section from Chewbacca's perspective.**

 **I had hard time deciding a title for this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Choose

"Doesn't have to end," Han had said.

Leia raised a brow. "What you do mean?" She took a sip from her goblet and put it back on the bedside table.

Han looked into her eyes, to show her how serious he was, "Marry me."

* * *

 _Weeks earlier..._

From her rear seat, Leia watched her pilot and his first mate. Then she looked out the window at the stars.

They were flying through an Imperial checkpoint. Han had just entered his Imperial codes. Now they were just waiting. Which was putting Leia on edge. "They're taking too long." Never in her life had she waited so long for clearance.

Han knew she had felt uneasy since he mentioned the checkpoint. "Relax, your Worship."

Leia feared her father or another nearby Force sensitive might sense her. "I may be endangering both you," She whispered.

Han looked back at her, he waved his hand. "Eh, it's your imagination."

Leia gave him a glare as she was trying to concentrate and relax. Her heart rate accelerated as she closed her eyes.

She breathed in.

And out.

Leia sensed...

 _In..._

 _Out..._

She sensed...

... _no one._

Besides, Han and Chewbacca, Leia thankfully felt no familiar life forms.

The static voice of the controller broke up, and then came in clearly over the comlink. "Solo, Falcon, follow your present course."

She opened her eyes and breathed in relief. Her heart rate began to return to normal.

However, Leia was not taking any chances and closed her eyes again.

Moments passed, the Falcon moved through space. Yet she still felt no familiar life forms. Why did she feel so uneasy?

Leia opened them moments later when the Wookiee, Chewbacca growled nervously in his seat. "GRRrrwwr," He said to Han.

While Leia could sense his unease as well, she wished she could understand the Wookiee tongue. It was said that Wookiees actually spoke three different languages. She wondered if Chewbacca only used one, or all three.

She then wondered if Han could understand all three.

The ship moved past group of TIE fighters. "Keep your distance, Chewie," Han said. He gestured with his right hand towards the twin Imperial star cruisers, "But don't look like you're trying to keep your distance."

"Rrwarr?" Chewie seemed to ask.

"I don't know," Han shrugged with hands up. He started to smile, "Fly casual?"

Leia was not sure if that was a question or not.

Chewie responded in an amused tone.

Han's expression grew bewildered, "H-Hey!" He reached over trying to swat the Wookiee in a friendly jest.

Chewie shook his head and laughed.

"Stop it," Han smiled. "She doesn't want to hear any of that."

Chewie made a reply.

"I did not!" Han protested.

The pair laughed.

"Tell me," Leia could not help but smile.

"No," Han protested.

Leia crossed her arms, "Nerfherders." She'd never be able to concentrate on her meditations.

She laughed upon seeing Han's expression. He then went on to tell her about one of their misadventures that took place before their mission at Jabba's Palace.

This all sort of reminded her of the Imperial Academy.

The camaraderie and beings joking around. While she hated going there, all the pointless exercises and running. Though in many ways she had enjoyed the socializing. At first, many were intimidated by her and her brothers. She would never forget all the looks, the stares, and whispers. Though over time, they all were at ease and got to know one another.

Leia supposed it had been the same here. The first day or two, there was a bit of tension among the trio. Though it probably didn't help that she initially referred to Chewbacca as a "walking carpet". Though in her defense that was how many officers and troopers had referred to Wookiees. Also she imagined "walking carpet" was a lot a nicer than some of the names other species had received.

Also just like at the Academy, she asked Han and Chewbacca not to refer to as "the Princess" or "Your Highness". Especially when out in public. Though that didn't always seem to stop Han.

It had also been the same at the Academy. Father had forbidden the use of their titles, ranks, or bowing. That included their officers and teachers. At first, it had seemed strange. That was how they had been greeted and addressed their entire lives. Ruwee enjoyed it while Leia and Luke were initially angry about it.

 _"What are we?"_ Luke bitterly complained, _"Commoners?"_

Leia remembered remarking, _"The lower class nobles are being treated with more respect."_

Though they came to accept and even enjoy it. They could be themselves. Not just the Royal Imperial Prince and Princess.

Leia looked down at her tea cup and smiled. Thinking to one of their first days at the Academy.

* * *

 _A few years earlier..._

 _Coruscant_

 _Royal Imperial Academy_

In her sticky, sweaty uniform, Leia collapsed into a lounge chair. She could not feel her legs. She groaned, she hoped the showers would be free soon. Leia also silently prayed to the Force that there would still be hot water. If not, she may comm home.

Thane Kyrell moaned in the nearby chair, "And I thought Hux was brutal."

"He's trying to kill us," Luke panted while laying the floor. Arm covering his face.

Leia looked up to see Ciena walking in the lounge.

Lucky Ciena.

Hux had been unavailable during today's course, so Headmaster Gentis had taken command of the class. This the first time Leia had ever truly interacted with the man and she had hoped it would be the last. He had made her, among other students, including her brothers do extra laps.

As for lucky Ciena, Gentis had called on her to answer a question and her answer had obviously pleased him. So she had been permitted to leave five minutes early which meant she was able to shower first. Her hair was even up in a towel. So unfair.

Luke, Leia, and even Ruwee had been some of the last to leave. The siblings were among those that had to run an extra lap. Supposedly they had missed some mark during the course. Though she and Luke doubted that.

Leia sensed the man did not like them very much. She planned to inform Father and Mother of this.

"Would anyone like some tea?"

Luke looked up, "Do you have anything stronger?"

The Academy did not serve caffeinated beverages though that didn't stop the cadets from sneaking them in. Even alcoholic beverages had found its way onto campus from time to time.

"Unfortunately not."

They could all sure as hell use one right now.

"Tea it is," Leia sprang to her feet.

At least it was something to drink.

Leia poured several ice cubes into hers.

"Sugar," Luke replied as he pulled the cup of sugar in his direction with the Force.

Ciena and Thane watched in amazement.

Leia glared at him. They were not supposed to use the Force while in school. Though she understood it was a habit and they often performed small tasks with their powers. Father had encouraged when they were young as sort of training exercises. Now Leia wished he hadn't because they were so used to it. Though thankfully she had training in other areas like politics and one of the secrets in that arena was knowing how to change the subject.

"I've always loved your bracelet, Ciena." Leia said both cooly and smoothly.

Ciena touched the band around her left arm. "My bracelet," Her tone changed. "Yes, thank you, it's a reminder of my twin sister."

Luke sipped his tea, "I didn't know you were a twin."

They actually had something in common.

Due to their...unusual upbringing, Luke and Leia sometimes found it difficult to relate to some of the other cadets. Neither of them figured they would have anything in common with a pair of Rimmers.

"I was," Ciena replied sadly. "Wynnet died a few hours after we were born. I may have no way to remember her, but I live my life for both of us." Her fingertips brushed the leather bracelet under her uniform. "That's why I often say, 'Look through my eyes' as a reminder that I am seeing it for the both of us. I live my life for both of us," She explained. It was not exactly allowed due to the dress code, but no one said anything. It was also covered up with long sleeves during training.

"Very sorry for your loss," Luke said with a nod. "We...we understand."

"Really?" Ciena asked.

"We lost three siblings too," Leia murmured. "Our mother suffered three miscarriages. We're too to young remember the first, but I do remember a little of second and the third."

Luke quietly nodded. "I think it one of the only times I've ever seen my Father cry."

Especially the last time, _"Girl...it was a girl,"_ Father had said over and over again.

Stunned, Ciena and Thane said nothing. Looking a little uncomfortable.

Luke began to look uncomfortable. "Please don't tell anyone..." The Emperor would not like such stories reaching the public. He felt it would make him appear weak.

"Eh, who would believe us," Thane shrugged. "The Rimmer scum," As Brendol Hux called them.

"I think in part he does that just to test you," Luke replied.

"I know," Thane said though he still did not seem any happier.

Luke looked down at his tea then back up. "You know, I believe you're the first ordinary beings we've actually had a real conversation with." Not counting members of their parents' staff like Rex.

Leia nodded in agreement.

"Hopefully not the last."

"So your homeworld, Jelucan, is it?" Leia asked, "What is it like?"

"Yeah," Luke added, "Is it true you had never seen a skyscraper before?" How odd. He could not imagine.

"Jelucan is cool and mountainous." Ciena said with what looked like confusion. Like she wasn't sure what else to say.

"Nevermind Jelucan, what is it like growing up on Coruscant? In the Palace?" Thane asked, "And visiting different worlds and meeting all sorts of beings?"

The four ended up comparing stories for over an hour.

* * *

 _Millennium_ _Falcon_

A few days after flying past the Imperial checkpoint, they had stopped at a space garage somewhere near on the edge of the Mid Rim.

Leia figured she might as well help out instead of sitting around. She finally found a tool box to fix a broken lever she had discovered on the Falcon. Earlier, Leia thought about asking Han or Chewie for some tools. However, she could only make out a few of the Wookiee's growls and Han would tease or call her _"Your worship"_.

Though Leia initially asked him not to, Han continued to call her " _Your worship_ ". At first Leia was not sure what to make of it. Was he mocking her? Jealous of her? Then she realized Han must like her.

Did he?

Leia thought it over many times, considered the alternatives, but there was no other explanation.

That was unusual. Most beings went out of their way to impress her. Tripping over themselves and sometimes even their own robes. Showering her with poems, athletic moves, dances, flowers, private comms, jewelry, and other items.

Then again, Han was guilty of this. He would sometimes show off while flying his ship. Like earlier when they were flying through an astroid field.

 _"You know, you don't have to do this to impress me."_

Leia smirked as she drank from her canteen. At least it wasn't some mid-world dance custom. Though that would have been amusing.

While she had been worried the whole time, in the end the flight had been exhilarating.

Until he damaged the ship.

She tried not to laugh when it happened.

Leia was also no fool.

She studied him when they played Sabacc or dejarik.

While she knew Han liked her, most beings did, but she also knew he was hiding something. An ulterior motive, though most beings she met had one.

They had wanted to use Leia or members of the family for credits, power, glory, or other means.

 _"Would you tell your Lord Emperor Father about my..."_ Leia did not recall who had said this, but she believed it had been about some debt. It was probably the Lord's fault to begin with.

 _"Would you speak to the Empress about my daughter? She's so very..."_ Regarding a marriage between her eldest daughter and one of the Princes. Which one Leia did not recall, but it did not matter. Leia was not getting involved in any potential betrothals. She was already unhappy with her own betrothal.

While Leia was not surprised, nor was she was upset with Han. After all, she also had her own ulterior motives.

When she boarded the Millennium Falcon on the fateful night, she considered using the Force to make Han and Chewbacca do her bidding. However, a mind trick would only work on the weak minded and Han and his Wookiee first mate were not weak minded. Leia felt she was not talented enough to influence two beings at once. Secretly, she had quickly grew rather fond of the pair.

They were never boring and somewhat mysterious.

At least Chewbacca was, probably since she couldn't understand the Wookiee. Naturally he was from Kashyyyk. He also possibly had a wife and son.

The night Leia first met Han, she considered him a mystery man. However, she had been entirely wrong. He was actually pretty candid. True, his past was a mystery, he had only said so much and she doubted he ever would.

Though through conversations over meals or late night games of Sabacc and dejarik, Leia had pieced some things together. He was an orphan from Corellia. Probably thanks to the Clone Wars, she had guessed. He had grown up in some orphanage, finally escaped when he was old enough, and joined the Imperial Navy. Between the propaganda and all the potential possibilities a lot of young beings joined the Imperial Military. Many hoping for stable incomes, adventures, and bright futures.

Considering how Han was...stubborn and cocksure of himself, Leia was not certain how he had even graduated. Reflecting on her own time at the Academy, she doubted many, if any of his Imperial teachers or officers liked him.

As soon as she returned to Coruscant, she planned to take a look at Han's file. It would no doubt be interesting.

What she did know was that at some point during his early Naval career, Han had been ordered to kill Chewbacca, but he had refused. He had then been stripped of his uniform, imprisoned, and chained to Chewbacca.

Han had then been reassigned and transferred to Imperial Intelligence. Then eventually he worked his way into Jabba's Palace as a double agent. Leia did not even know that was possible. Of course, very little was known about Imperial Intelligence. Even Father and Mother said little on that branch of the Perhaps he had impressive test scores. Again, she had to look at his file upon her return to Coruscant.

If and when she ever returned to Coruscant.

Leia wanted to go back home, but not yet. She was trying to figure out a way out of her near engagement to Isolder. Once they became officially engaged, it would be near impossible to break it off. Leia figured she had to do something about it now. But what?

She had considered using Han to hide her on some remote world or location. However, Leia did not wish to hide forever. She knew she eventually had to go back. Despite everything, Coruscant was her home. However, she would do it on her terms and make sure her parents could not force her to do anything. The question was, how to do that?

In the past, she had also considered using the Force to control some wealthy merchant or Lord, become his paramour or wife, but she didn't want to marry or bed just anyone. Otherwise, she might as well marry Isolder, who was great, but she did not love him or find herself immensely attracted to him. She wanted it to be someone she loved and of her choosing.

Why must it be someone wealthy or noble?

Because that was expected of her, she supposed. She was the Princess and second eldest child. Again, _second_ eldest, it wasn't like she was inheriting the Throne. She saw no reason why she couldn't choose for herself. Right? But why did she still have doubts? She supposed she wasn't certain she could do this.

Leia shook her head.

What she needed to do was choose someone unexpected.

Leia looked at Han. He was still speaking with the Wookiee.

She couldn't help but smile.

Someone of her choosing.

Han noticed her staring.

She looked away.

 _No_...

Leia couldn't!

She wouldn't.

No.

It was impossible.

Wasn't it?

* * *

 _Shortly_...

"Rawwarrar Grarr." Chewbacca growled sadly and irritably.

The Ugnaughts had not given him good news. Another part along with the hyperdrive was damaged.

"Oh, replace it. Of course...of course I'll have to replace it," Han muttered to himself, then called up to Chewbacca, who was peering from the ceiling compartment. _"Replace it!"_ He yelled then sighed. That was going to leave them so little credits for fuel or even food.

He noticed that Leia had finished her welding but was having trouble reengaging the valve, struggling with a lever that simply would not budge.

She had even tightened a few of the loose parts and oiled them.

Han was surprised she knew how to weld or knew anything about valves. Few women knew anything on the subject. At least the women he had encountered.

"Who taught you?" Han asked curiously.

"My Father is a really great mechanic." Leia said through her gritted teeth. "And my brother," She added. Luke was far superior, but she had picked up some things over the years.

"Here, let me." Han moved toward her and began offering to help, but she coldly turned her back to him and continued her battle with the valve. "Easy, Your Worship," He said, holding up his hands. "Only trying to help."

While struggling with the lever, Leia asked, "Would you _please_ stop calling me that?"

Han was surprised at the Princess's tone. He had noticed her staring at him. It was hardly the first time. He had expected a stinging retort or silence. When her words were missing the mocking tone that he was used to hearing. Was she finally bringing their relentless battle of wills to an end? "Sure," He said softly.

Leia glanced at him, "You make things difficult sometimes."

"I do, I really do." He paused, "But you know, you could be a little nicer too."

Leia said nothing. Knowing he wasn't entirely wrong.

"Aw, come on," Han wore his best smile. "Admit it, you think I'm all right sometimes."

Leia let go of the lever and rubbed her cold and sore hand. "Sometimes," She said with a little smile, "When you aren't acting like a scoundrel."

"A scoundrel?" Han laughed, finding her choice of words charming. "Oh, I like the sound of that."

Without another word, he reached for Leia's hand and began to massage it.

"Stop it," Leia protested. But she wasn't pulling away.

Han continued to hold her hand. "Stop what?" He asked softly.

Leia felt flustered, confused, and embarrassed. However, she kept her composure. " _Stop that_." She said regally. "My hands are dirty."

Han smiled as if he saw right through her, but held on to her hand and looked right into her eyes. "My hands are dirty too. What are you so afraid of?"

"Afraid?" Leia returned his gaze. "Of getting my hands dirty."

"Oh, is that why you're trembling?" Han asked. He could see that she was affected by his closeness and by his touch. He doubted many of her potential suitors got this close.

Leia's expression softened.

Han reached out and took her other hand. "I think you like me because I'm a scoundrel," he said. "I think you haven't had enough scoundrels in your life." As he spoke he slowly drew her near.

Leia smiled, "You've obviously never been to the Senate...or met my family." She said under her breathe.

Han remembered her talks about her parents, her dozen siblings, and all their family drama.

"And I happen to like nice men," She added said in a whisper.

"I'm not nice?" Han asked teasingly.

Chewbacca stuck his head out from the overhead compartment and watched the proceedings unnoticed.

"Well," Leia whispered, "Yes, but you..." She wanted to say so much, but she couldn't.

Han supposed it was as good a time as any to bring it up. Otherwise, he might change his mind. "I've been thinking, I'm gonna put in for a transfer to Coruscant."

Leia remained silent. Obviously not knowing how to respond to this. "Han..."

"What?" Han had hoped she'd be happy, but he saw her frown.

"You..." Leia did not even know where to begin. "I...Han, that is not a good idea."

Han did not react right away. He didn't move or pull away.

There was her parents, but Han sensed that was not it. Not all of it. There was other possibility she had mentioned. "Is it the Prince guy you mentioned?"

" _No_ ," Leia answered rather quickly. "Yes. No, it's complicated." Confusing.

Han gave her a glare.

"I'm not in love with him Han. We are not even officially engaged. Only promised. Our parents set the whole thing up."

"Promised?" Han frowned further as he started to pull away. She had failed to mention that. "Promised sounds like engaged to me." What was the difference?

"They're very different things." Leia looked irritated, "I have no desire to marry him."

"Yeah, right." Han said in disbelief. "He's a Prince, he's rich, and respectable," He said with obvious jealousy. "And he treats you right?"

Leia clearly considered lying, but no. She knew he would see right through her just like the night they had met. "Well, yes," She tried to think of a good response. "But it's not that simple Han."

"I'm sure he'll make you happy," He sneered walking away.

What was he doing?

She was a Princess!

The Royal Imperial Princess.

Only second to the Imperial Throne.

Chewie was not wrong. They... _he_ was playing with fire.

* * *

 _Days later..._

In the dark of night, three figures were walking up the stairs to the Daystar Casino on Ahakista.

"Alright, everyone remember the plan?"

"Rwar," Replied the largest figure.

"Right," Said a female voice under her black cowl.

The two humans exchanged a look.

Things were still a little awkward between Han and Leia.

"Rrrawr."

 _Humans_ , Chewbacca thought. While Han had spoken very little on the matter, the Wookiee understood what was going on between the pair. Probably even before they knew. He was so glad his pursuit of Malla had not been so complicated. Not to mention no dangerous potential in-laws to deal with...

Chewbacca shook his head. While he had no intention of breaking of breaking his life debt to Han, he had to admit the thought of crossing paths with the Emperor and Empress made it rather tempting. He had fought in the Clone Wars and remembered Emperor Palpatine's reign. While things had been better under Emperor and Empress Vader, Chewbacca certainly did not want to anger them. His species and homeplanet were slowly bouncing back from the war and slavery. Trade was booming on Kashyyyk and the wildlife had been slowly returning to the planet.

Perhaps they would lose the Royal female tonight. Yes, her skills made her vital to the plan, but her status made her a burden. Not to mention her rude comments.

Chewbacca hoped they'd lose her in the process. Maybe a stormtrooper would find her, do what Han wouldn't, and take her back to Coruscant where she belonged.

They finished walking up the stairs and stood at the entrance to the small casino.

The Wookiee looked up and wished they would have gone to larger establishment. They tended to have bigger chambers, taller ceilings, and better fitting chairs for various species. Though he knew Han had chosen it due to its lower security. Also Chewbacca wouldn't need to stay inside for very long if all went according to the plan.

"Welcome," Said the Besalisk bouncer while flashing his weapons. "Let me see your identifications."

This was not good. The female could not show her identity and the Wookiee knew Han didn't keep one on him. He knew they should have gotten fake identifications, but such things were expensive. Especially the kind that looked legit.

"You don't need to see our identifications," Leia answered with a wave of her hand.

Chewie and Han watched her with amazement and curiosity.

Chewbacca watched with a confused low moan. He did not understand this...magick. She called it the Force. Something the Jedi used to believe in.

"I don't need to see your identifications." The Besalisk looked at her in a funny way. Like he was remembering something he had forgotten.

The Besalisk opened his large, pudgy lips. " _Y-you're_..."

"Or my identification," Leia added with another wave of her fingers.

"Or yours," The Besalisk touched his head in a confused gesture.

"Thank you," Leia said as she and Han walked inside.

"Have a pleasant evening."

"Nice," Han whispered with a smile.

Leia smiled.

Still not quite understanding how the young woman had done, Chewie nodded in approval. "Rrarr."

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

Half past midnight, two figures ran out of the casino. As they ran they left a small trail of credit chips. Their hands, arms, and pockets bursting full of credit chips.

The dug casino owner leaped out the door and yelled, "GET BACK HERE YOU KARKING THIEVES!"

"Thieves?" Leia said dignified. She won the credits fair and square. Yes, it wasn't exactly legal for Force sensitives to gamble, but nevermind that. It had taken years of practice.

Grabbing her hand, Han yelled, " _We've got bigger problems, sweetheart!_ "

"CHEWIE, I REALLY HOPE YOU HAVE THE FALCON READY." Han yelled into his comlink. "Otherwise, this will be a very short winning streak."

At least two or three dozen figures with blasters chased after them.

" _Your Worship_ ," Han yelled as the past the corner. "Now would be a really good time to—"

"I know! I know!" Leia handed the bag of credits to Han. "Don't drop them and get the Falcon ready."

Han nodded and raced ahead. She then reached out with the Force. Oh, she hoped this worked. Through the Force she reached and turned the old, creaky knob of the nearby fire hydrant on the corner of the square.

 _Creeaak!_

 _WOOSH! SPLASH!_

The security team was suddenly blinded drenched with endless flow of water.

They were crying out with displeasure and probably pain since the water pressure was up so high.

Leia hoped their tunics and jackets were thick enough to protect them from the worst of the blast.

Leia's breathed in relief, turned, and smiled. The Millennium Falcon floating just meters away with the ramp descending.

Han was standing on the ramp holding his arm out.

Leia leapt up in the arm and took his arm.

They smiled at another and walked up the ascending ramp.

The wet guards were meters away, but the Falcon had already left the ground and was ascending into the clouds.

There were no incoming ships on the scanners. Sighs of relief filled the Millennium Falcon.

Han grinned like a fool then laughed. "We did it!" He turned to his companions.

"WWwrr!" Chewbacca said excitedly as he stood up.

Han hugged Chewbacca.

Then it was Leia's turn to hug the Wookiee who hugged her back. "We did it!" She laughed through her excitement.

"We did it!"

"I can't believe it," Leia said bewildered.

Then Han and Leia hugged.

"Rrarr," Chewbacca said.

Realizing what they were doing, Han and Leia pulled away from the other.

Leia hoped she wasn't blushing.

* * *

 _Hours later..._

The trio spent over an hour counting the credits. Then another hour recounting.

The quill scratched the numbers onto the parchment. "Numbers match," She nodded then counted again silently.

"Same," Han moved some credit chips around the table. He seemed disappointed. "It's enough for repairs and fuel and...supplies, it's not what I'd hoped." This was not even close. He needed way more.

Leia's eyes studied him.

While Han moved his hand back, his fingers accidentally brushed against Leia's.

Their eyes locked for a moment.

"Uh," Han moved his hand back first. "Sorry, your worship."

Chewbacca seemed to grumble, but the pair hardly noticed.

Leia wanted to say something but decided against it.

Han turned to his head to the cockpit. "See any incoming ships?" They were just coming out of hyperspace so there should be nothing to worry about. However, he was taking no chances.

Chewie answered, "Rrwnneerr." That meant none were in sight.

Han looked down at the monitor. "We still have plenty of fuel. We need to find a place to lay low." He looked around. "Any ideas?"

Chewie shrugged.

Kashyyyk would have been too obvious.

Leia considered it, "I know many beautiful planets and retreats." From Naboo, Alderaan, Yavin, and Taris. "But they're places we'd be found."

"Ah-ha, I knew it! _Lando_!" Han exclaimed searching through the data computer. He smiled, "This should be interesting."

"Lando? I've never heard of that system." Leia did not see that on her holo map.

Han shook his head. "No, no, he's not a system. He's a man, Lando Calrissian. A gambler, con artist, an all-around scoundrel. You'd like him."

Leia looked at the data on Han's computer. "A mining colony," She noted. "In the Anoat system?"

"Bespin, a Tibanna gas mine," Han added. "Lando won it in a Sabacc match, or so he claims." He shrugged, "Lando and I go way back." Years ago, he had won the Millennium Falcon from Lando in a card game.

"Can you trust him?" Leia asked.

"No." Han said hesitantly. "But he has no love for the Empire, that much I know."

Chewie roared and grunted unhappily.

Leia knew the Galaxy was full of beings that didn't like the Empire and more importantly her family. Still, that might be to her—their advantage in this case. No one would be searching for her out there. "Very well," She said.

Han entered the coordinates for Bespin.

"I'm going to turn in," Leia said. It had been a long night.

Chewbacca then glared at Han. Not saying or roaring a word.

Han did not like it. "Don't look at me like that," He replied and then looked away. "Think I'll also try to get some sleep. You be arlight?"

"Rr," Chewie gave him an "of course," look.

Han exited the cockpit.

* * *

 _Later_...

Leia couldn't sleep. After using the fresher, she just laid there at the lounge table seat. For a while, she propped her feet up on the table. She supposed Han really was a bad influence on her. Leia could just hear her mother, the handmaidens, and tutors all scolding her. Telling her how un-Princess or unladylike she was behaving with her feet up the table. Then she pulled down, put her head the table, finally she just laid her head back against the seat.

Leia truly didn't feel like sleeping so she figured she might as well do something productive. She didn't feel like reading and the Falcon was no place to do blaster target practice. Leia wished she had brought a lightsaber and training probe. For a time, she played dejarik by herself then quickly grew bored.

She walked down the hall seeing the lights off in the crew quarters. She knew Chewbacca was in the cockpit, so it must have been Han in there.

At first, Leia turned around to go back to the lounge. Then she realized she didn't want to.

She leaned against the wall.

Thinking.

She quickly realized her robe was open and her nightgown was rather revealing.

What was she doing?

If she did this, there was no going back.

* * *

Han was laying on his side, but he wasn't asleep. He then felt the mattress shift. Startled, he turned and saw her, "Leia... _Leia_ , what are you doing?"

Leia paused as she shifted on the bed, considering her words and impending actions carefully. "Is it too late?" She asked.

Han gave her a quizzical look as he sat up.

"To transfer to Coruscant?" Leia asked. "If you still want to."

Han made a silent "oh" with his lips. "Hm, you said you didn't want me to. That it was a bad idea."

"Oh, I did and it probably is." Leia moved in closer, "But..."

"But," Han echoed. Waiting for her response.

Leia put her hand around his neck, "But I want you to."

"Do you?" He breathed heavily.

Leia looked away, "Coruscant could use more pilots and leaders like you."

Han's head touched her cheek. Slowly pulling her face back in his direction, "Hm, is that the only reason why?"

"Han..."

"Just say it, sweetheart," As he waited, Han ran his finger through her curls. He knew this was hard for her, so he did his best to be patient.

"I don't want to be parted from you, Han."

"I know," He replied. Putting his nose against hers.

Leia waited a moment, "Is that all you're going to say?"

Han opened his mouth.

"Before you say anything else, Han," Leia paused to consider her next words very carefully, "I _know_ ," She stated.

Know what?

Before this went any further, Leia needed to know, "What have you told Imperial Intelligence?" She asked.

Han opened his mouth. _How_ did she...

"Please don't deny it," Leia said. "I know you've spoken with Isard." Armand Isard was the current head of Imperial Intelligence, who was surely helping if not leading the investigation into her disappearance.

"I communicated with them once. That night, when we left Coruscant," Han hesitated. "Thought maybe at the very least they'd pay off my debts. The debts I gained while going undercover at Jabba's."

"They didn't?" Clearly that made no sense to Leia.

"On undercover Imperial operations, they give us a certain amount of credits, but I went in over my head." Between the drinking, gambling, and showing off. "Really it was my own fault, but I figured they'd cover me. They didn't, feeling that they had given me plenty of credits and I should pay it myself."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"It's not," Han replied, "But I'll figure it out." He then paused, "And no, I'm not asking you for credits, Leia." It was his mess to clean up, not hers.

Leia couldn't give them to Han even if she wanted to. "No, but you were planning to trade them for me."

Han held up his index finger. "Just that one night and then," He shrugged, trying not to smile. "Then I changed my mind." Han liked the Princess. She was different than any other woman he had ever met. She was brave, clever, and fierce. She only "gave as good as she got," which was one of the reasons Han had taken a liking to her. In spite of her self-discipline, Leia had a fiery temper. Something she often struggled to control and was eager to prove herself. She was also wanted to be recognized for what she could do instead of for her title of royal nobility.

She was just like him.

"Well, I'm glad."

"Me too.

They kissed.

"So you told Isard, but..."

"But..." Han seemed confused.

Leia looked around, "Why isn't there a star cruiser on our tail? A batallion of stormtroopers, Red Guards, my Father."

"He didn't exactly believe me."

 _Isard's blueish image crackled, "You expect me to believe the Royal Imperial Princess is inside your cockpit? In that pile of junk you call a ship? DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL?"_

Han supposed the man had been given many leads and false tips about the Princess. "He's never taken me seriously," Han shrugged. "Probably doesn't help that once, eh, maybe twice I comm'd him while I was drunk."

Leia laughed, she had not laughed so hard in days, maybe weeks.

'Hey, it was part of my cover." Looking like an incompetent, drunk spice smuggler. For a long time, it had worked. Then he had lost too much of Jabba's cargo during Imperial searches.

"Isard is still a fool." Leia was still laughing as she shook her head. "Still, it's only a matter of time."

"Maybe," Han knew she was thinking about Daystar Casino. So was he. "It'll be fine. I'll keep you safe." He tried to sound confident and reassuring as he pulled her close.

Han knew Leia was thinking there was little he could do against her parents or the rest of the Empire. She still smiled and Han felt her relax as she rested in his arms.

He kissed her forehead.

* * *

 _One week later..._

 _Present_

"Doesn't have to end," Han had said.

Leia raised a brow. "What do you mean?" She took a sip from her goblet and put it back on the bedside table.

Han looked into her eyes, to show her how serious he was, "Marry me," He responded.

Leia blinked then stared at him then her mouth fell open, "You can't be serious." She tried reaching for the bottle next to him. While reaching she was trying to decide if she wanted to throw it or hit him with it. "Ugh, how drunk are you?"

Han pulled her back. "No more than you, sweetheart." He pointed out. "But I am serious." He paused for a moment. "Look, what do you want?"

Leia looked confused. "What?" What did he mean?

"What do you want?" Han repeated. "Has anyone, your parents, t-that Prince, anyone ever asked you _what you want?"_

Leia looked almost annoyed, "I'm a Princess. I don't get to choose." This was the life she had been born into.

Honor. Duty.

"Well, then _choose,_ " Han said. "It's simple, do you want to marry him?"

Leia shook her head, "I want...awhile back I spoke with my father about Isolder. Who was supposed to speak with Mother about it. They have not given me an answer." She looked down. "Even _if_ they give me one...I know them." Especially after watching the way they've handled Luke and Animé. Her disappearance probbably wouldn't win her any favors. "It won't be the answer I want," She said quietly to herself.

"Well, don't wait around. Take action. Choose for yourself."

"You ask the impossible."

Did he really not understand what he was asking?

Han reached for her hand, "Leia, do you love me?"

"Yes," Leia said. "I love you." She felt her defenses slip. Oh, what was she doing? Did she even care at this point? She was happy with Han. Happier than she had been in a long time.

When they returned to Coruscant, her parents would be furious. Maybe even try to push the engagement or maybe not. She was not sure, but she was not going to take any chances.

The moment they found out about Han, they would transfer him to the furthest moon in the Galaxy. Severe any and all communcation with him. He would not be good enough, noble enough, or wealthy enough.

Leia knew she would _never_ see him again.

However, if she and Han had a legal and binding document...

It may even protect Han from punishment. Some fools were bound to think he had held her captive.

Maybe, maybe not.

Even so, she could not imagine her parents' fury at such news, especially father's.

She could not help but smirk at the thought.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

 _Cloud City_

Leia tossed and turned as she slept. She was dreaming.

Or was she?

She moaned. The dream felt very real.

 _"Doesn't have to end," Han had said._

But it seemed pretty real.

 _"Marry me."_

Because it wasn't just a dream, it had taken place.

 _"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"You may now kiss the bride."_

 _"...love you,"_

 _"I know."_

 _Their lips met and the universe became complete._

How could she say no?

But now what?

What had she done?

What was she going to do?

There was no going back now.

Then she was haunted by another strange dream.

 _"Your legacy is a lie!"_ A young woman gleefully smirked.

The woman reminded Leia of Luke.

Arabella? Or possibly Animé?

 _"What have you done?"_ _Said a male voice._

 _"LIAR!" An unknown being screamed._

 _Then Leia was back in the Imperial Palace. Decorations were hung up everywhere. Droids and other servants were carrying trays of alcohol and food. So it was a party or celebration._

 _Her parents naturally sat on their Thrones._

 _" **I know** ," A shadow whispered from behind._

Then Leia opened her eyes, gasping she sat up straight.

What a bizarre dream.

Leia's head was throbbing. She rubbed her temples. Something was not right. She could feel it. Leia wished she knew what it was. Maybe she could focus. She went into the kitchenette and poured herself of cup of caf. Drank it then poured another. Leia's head still ached. Then she dressed and went down to look for Han. He wasn't in their suite. She pulled her cowl up and left their suite.

Leia found him down the corridor with Lando Calrissian, who was wearing another bright cape.

They were speaking rather intensely.

Chewbacca was shaking his head.

Han then said something.

"...then why did you do it?" She overheard Lando say.

"Oh, you know me," Han replied, "I don't always think."

"Not with your head," Lando remarked with a chuckle.

Chewbacca laughed, "RRWwrr."

Han frowned, "Laugh it up, fuzzball." He said to Chewie.

"Han, seriously what were you...ah, your Highness," Lando cleared his throat.

Han and Leia told him to _hush_.

Lobot and a few other beings were steps away. Paperwork in their hands.

"Sorry," Lando grinned.

Leia looked from Han and Lando and back. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No," Lando replied with a mysterious grin.

"No, not really."

Chewie also seemed to growl "no".

Leia saw the look on Lando's face.

He knew.

Leia stared at Han, "You told him."

"No," Han said rather quickly.

"Yes," Lando answered simultaneously.

Chewbacca shook his head, "Rrr."

Leia glared at Han.

"Congratulations to you both," Lando reached for Leia then looked at Han. "You're a very lucky man." He turned back to look at the Princess. "You look absolutely beautiful." Lando kissed her hands just like the evening they first met. "You truly belong here with us among the clouds."

Leia smiled, "You've been very generous, Lando Calrissian. I thank you for your hospitality and generosity."

"Yeah, thanks," Han said in an annoyed tone.

Leia narrowed her eyes. Was that a hint of jealousy?

"I suppose we should celebrate."

"Rrrwr," Chewbacca nodded.

"Lando," Han said in a low voice. "We don't want..."

"I know, I know," Lando said in a hushed tone. "But I had already put together a small brunch." He already began walking away. "Come on, just the four of us. Very discreet." He said with what looked like a wink.

Han and Leia looked at one another then followed. Chewbacca trailed behind them as he sniffed the air.

"Speaking of discreet, I'm surprised the Empire has not found you." It was something Leia had been pondering the past few days. She had noticed the lack of the Imperial signa, flag, artwork, any sort of stormtroopers, nothing. She also sensed that they were probably not paying Imperial taxes.

Lando almost paused, "We've been very lucky...and managed to stay off the Empire's radar.

Chewbacca lifted his head and sniffed the air curiously. He turned and barked urgently at Han.

"Not now, Chewie," Han reproved, turning to Calrissian. "Lando, aren't you afraid the Empire might eventually discover this little operation and shut you down?"

"That's always been the danger," the administrator replied. "It's loomed like a shadow over everything we've built here. But circumstances have developed which will insure security. You see, I've made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever."

The group arrived at a door that Leia knew led to his private chambers.

Lando almost hesitated as he punched in the security code.

Leia looked around.

Something was not right.

Chewbacca looked around.

Han put his arm around Leia.

Leia touched her forehead.

She could feel it.

Leia heard clicking noises, but only in her mind.

Her eyes widened.

 _Blasters_...

As the door began to _swoosh_ open, Leia yelled, "HAN!"

Everything seemed to happen at once.

Han already had his blaster drawn.

Clone and Stormtroopers appeared from the left, right, and behind them. Their blasters were set to stun.

Chewbacca roared, "RRRRARRR!" He did not have his crossbow with him.

The Troopers raised theirs blasters higher. Along with another familiar, armored face.

Boba Fett.

Alarmed, Han grabbed Leia hard by the wrist. Trying to keep her behind him.

" _Han_ ," Leia shook her head. There was no way he was getting them out of this.

"Your Royal Imperial Highness," A man said with bow. Then looked at Han, "And Commander Solo and the mighty Chewbacca, I presume," Said with a cool, Mid Rim accent.

Grand Moff Whilluff Tarkin.

He stood at the far end of the table. Wearing his well known decorated grey uniform.

Scowling, Han remained silent.

While a tray of tea and beautiful china set was placed in front of Tarkin by a protocol droid. "Please," He sad with a cool, all-knowing smile. "We would be honored if you would joined us."

"Yeah, never been fond of tea. Think I'll pass."

Chewbacca growled in agreement.

Tarkin pressed his fingers together. "I'm afraid you have no choice." He eyed both of them. "We have also impounded your ship."

Han scowled and looked like he was nearly ready to fire his blaster at the Moff.

Tarkin held up his own blaster, "Surrender or face even further consequences."

"Han... Chewie," Leia nodded at them. Then turned to the Moff, "Governor Tarkin," She greeted the man. "Are my parents here?" She pulled a small blaster from her cloak and handed it to the nearest lackey.

"No, due to Imperial matters the Emperor and Empress could not escape Coruscant." Tarkin smiled as warmly as his face would allow it.

Leia was then led to her seat by a Clone Trooper.

While Han put his head down in defeat as he turned over his blaster.

The man waited with palm held out.

Then Han reached down, pulled the small backup blaster out of his boot, and handed to the man. Who still stood there and waited with a palm out.

Han sighed, "Arlight, alright." He pulled his second backup blaster out of his other boot.

Everyone stared and Han shrugged.

Tarkin continued, "Though not to worry your Highness, you will see your parents soon enough. We will depart for the capitol within the hour." He nodded at Han and Chewbacca, "Please sit."

Han hesitantly walked towards the chair next to Leia.

A trooper with a blaster remained behind him.

While three surrounded Chewbacca, who took the chair next to Han.

Boba Fett was the last to enter the room. The other troopers slowly disappeared.

Tarkin studied the trio, but his eyes remained fixed on Han and Leia. Then he looked past them, "The Empire thanks you for your assistance, Lando Calrissian."

All eyes were on Lando.

"I had no choice," Lando admitted. "They arrived right before you did." He looked away. Clearly not wanting to meet their eyes. "I'm sorry."

"RAWRGRR!"

Leia did not seem convinced, but kept that to herself.

"I'm sorry too," Han said as he sat down.

Chewbacca looked like he was ready to leap from his seat and rip the man's arms off.

Lando closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Trivia: I've been wanting to add more to the Han/Leia relationship, but it's been hard for me. I'm more of an Anidala/Vadme fan. Also I had trouble deciding Han's motives. Does he love Leia? Credits? Both?**

 **Ruwee was supposed to be in this chapter, but it was just easier to move his stuff to the next chapter and focus on one section of characters.**

 **Coming up: Ruwee and then telling the parents. I originally had Thrawn in Tarkin's place in this chapter, but Tarkin is going to be a major player in later chapters. So it just made more sense.**

 **Apologies for the 8 month delay. I had planned to post in the summer. Then long story short, I got a new job, but then it didn't work out. So I had to start job searching _again_ , so that didn't leave me a lot of time to write. I worked a seasonal job then shortly afterward I wound up as a temp at a company I've been wanting to get onto. Hopefully this year or next, I'll get a full time position. Then it was hard to get my mind back into writing. Not to mention real life got in the way too.**

 **I hope some of you are still interested.** **Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
